Time of Demons, Wands and Swords
by Everqueen
Summary: Some new students go to Hogwarts to protect Harry, but who is this group of people that appear? YYH, HP, RK all in one. Bonus chapter added. Complete P.S. I'm in the process of rewriting the story to fix out of character problems.
1. Ride to Hogwarts

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
The train was pulling out of the station. Students leaned out the windows, waving at their parents and younger siblings, and some older siblings. Two teenage figures stood at the end of the platform, standing silently, looking at the last compartment, both eyes on a small girl with black and silver hair. The red head turned to his friend, about a foot shorter and with black hair that stood straight up, a white starburst on the front.   
  
Kurama smiled at Hiei "Don't worry Hiei, she will be able to contact us if she needs us. Besides, this is a good opportunity for her." He watched the train wind around the track.   
  
Hiei grunted "Hn, you just want to go with her so you can go to school there, fox, don't lie. Besides, I know she will be fine. She is strong, her powers grow daily. She won't have any troubles." Hiei watched the train take his sister away. His other sister. It had come as a shock to him to have Yukina tell them that they had a sister. One who was a pure divide of their mother and father, both fire and ice. It had been a hard journey to find her, but they had done it, with the help of their friends. It seemed he had so precious little time with her before that accursed owl had shown up with the letter. So, she was to watch after this Harry Potter kid while he and Kurama worked with some of Harry's other protectors.  
  
He sighed and turned to see a man with a wierd eye approach them. The man spoke "I'm Mooney, you must be Hiei and Kurama. Did Rain get on the train ok?"   
  
Hiei just frowned more. Kurama nodded to him "Yes, she got on fine. Don't mind Hiei, he is a bit protective of his sister."  
  
Mooney nodded "I understand, come with me, we will go meet the others and talk about this common threat we seem to have."  
  
On the train....  
  
Rain sat watching her brother and best friend fade from sight. She would miss them, but she couldn't help but be excited as she moved down the tracks to her new school. Kurama was so jealous, how he would love to go to this school, but he was needed elsewhere. She blinked and looked to the door as it was opened. A boy, about 16 stood there, with a slightly younger girl behind him. The girl had bright red hair that reminded her of Kuwabara's and the boy had wild, untamed black hair with a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. She blinked at them both as they stared at the girl before them.  
  
Harry had never seen her before. That she wasn't a first year was obvious from the shape of her body, but who was she. The girl, Ginny Weasley smiled and stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Ginny. Do you mind if Harry and I sit here, all the others are full." Rain just regarded the two for a moment and then nodded "That is fine." She turned back to the window, staring at the surroundings.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat down, looking at each other. Harry spoke first. "Ummm, are you new here?" Rain nodded, not even looking at them. "Yes, I am. I'm a transfer student from Japan." They blinked, she didn't look Japanese. However they didn't question her on it. Ginny studied her. The new student was pretty, long black hair with streaks of bluish silver through it, a silver bandana covered her forehead, she had reddish eyes and wore muggle clothes. A snow owl sat in a cage next to her, sleeping.  
  
Rain finally sighed and turned her eyes to her compartment mates. They both blushed, having been caught staring at her. "If you are going to stare at me, at least make conversation so we aren't sitting here in this uncomfortable silence." Harry and Ginny both blinked at her and she smiled at them. "Look, I won't bite your head off." Harry began to laugh "Sorry." Ginny giggled and the three fell into easy conversation. Rain asked them about Hogwarts and they asked her about her school in Japan. She was a bit vague on it, but did tell them about her friends. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara, as well as her brother and sister Yukina and Hiei.  
  
Harry blinked "You are part of triplets?" Rain nodded "Yes, Yukina looks like mother, Hiei resembles father a great deal. I am a combination of both our parents." The door slid open and two more people stood there. The boy had the same red hair and freckles as Ginny, the girl had frizzy brown hair and a nice smile. She looked them over and then looked back at Harry and Ginny. Harry smiled to his friends. "Hermione, Ron, this is Rain. She's a transfer student from a school in Japan."  
  
Ron stared at her "You are a witch?" at her nod he frowned "What year are you?" Rain blinked "6th." He nodded and sat next to his sister. Ginny frowned at her brother "Ron is my older brother." Rain justed nodded "I figured." She turned her gaze to Hermione who sat next to her "Are you and Harry siblings?" Hermione laughed and Harry shook his head "No, Hermione and I are only children." Rain nodded and then looked out the window. She tried to remain patient. The train was traveling slow. She had inherited Hiei's speed and Yukina's healing power as well as some powers of her own in her recent training. Combine them with the powers she had perfected during her long search for her siblings, plus the Jagan she had in her forehead, she could rival Hiei.  
  
A knock on the door revealed a woman pushing a cart with snacks. After the compartment got their snacks, they settled down and ate. Ron and Harry were having fun with their chocolate frogs. At one point, a wrapper fell on the floor and Rain leaned down to pick it up. Her necklace fell out of her shirt and she sat back up. Before she could tuck it in, Hermione leaned close and looked at the gem in the pendant. "Oh my, is that an arctic fire?" Rain looked down at her tear gem that she kept with her. "Oh, uh, yeah." Hermione just gaped at her and Ron spoke around the chocolate in his mouth. "What?"  
  
Rain wrapped her fingers around it, and tucked it back into her shirt as Hermione spoke. "Arctic fire is the rarest gem stone ever. My parents have a fascination with gems. There are only two stones known in existance. They are called tear stones, cause of their tear like shape. One is held in a museum in France, the other is owned by a private owner who lives in Japan." All eyes turned to Rain who shrugged "Well, it was left to me by my grandmother, i always wear it" she easily lied. Ron and Harry were just staring at her. She made it sound as if she wore a simple five dollar bauble around her neck instead of a gem worth a large fortune.  
  
She shrugged "Besides, it's enchanted. No one but the wearer can remove it from their neck. It won't accidentally fall off or anything."  
  
The door to their compartment slid open "Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter and his little rag tag group of friends. Ahhhh, new blood. Hello there." Malfoy with his two goons stood in the doorway. Rain frowned in the direction of the cute new boy. He had an attitude, kinda reminded her of Hiei.  
  
The group all frowned at Malfoy, an air of confusion being picked up by Rain. Malfoy turned to look at Crabbe and Goyle. "I think Pansy said she was getting our usual coach, go see if she had any problems getting it?" As they nodded and moved off, he stepped in a bit and closed the door. "Sorry. They don't know."   
  
Harry and Ron nodded to their old enemy turned friend and he looked at Rain with pale eyes. "So, who is this?" Harry shrugged "Malfoy, meet Rain. Rain, meet Draco Malfoy. We sort of have to keep up an appearance that we hate each other. Hard to explain, but we will tell you later." Rain nodded and Malfoy took her hand, kissing it. "Pleased to meet you. I must be going though, just wanted to say hi. Gotta keep up appearances with the others."  
  
Malfoy smiled at Rain and left the compartment calling over his shoulder "Just watch yourself Potter." and closed the door with a wink.  
  
Harry sighed "Ok, it still takes some getting use to having Malfoy on our side, and being nice to us." At Rain's questioning look he sighed "Do you know who Voldemort is?" The others, besides Hermione, gasped and Rain nodded calmly. "Yes, I know." He nodded "Well, Draco's father supports VOldemort. Over the summer it became known to us that Draco does not agree with his father and is now on our side. However, since we started school, we have not gotten along. Now that we do, well, we just can't have him going around getting chummy with us, can we? We must keep up appearances for his sake. He will be in great danger if it is discovered he is now on our side. That is why he will insult us all year. If he says stuff to you, don't let it bother you. What house are you in, anyways?"  
  
Rain blinked at the quick change of topic before replying. "I am in Gryffindor." They all smiled at her "Great, so are we." She smiled, a bit relieved.  
  
Finally the train slowed, the students had changed into their robes and cloaks, stepping out of the train onto the platform. Rain saw a giant of a man calling for "firs years." Harry, Ron and Hermione all greated him and introduced the giant to Rain as Hagrid. He smiled to her and then continued to round up the first years, taking them with him as Rain followed Harry and the others.   
  
The entered the great hall and Rain looked at the long table at the front of the room. She met Dumbledore's eyes, she knew who he was. He also knew her secret. He gave her a nod and she smiled back at him. Harry saw this "You know Dumbledore?" Rain nodded "Yes, I had to get special permission from him to come this year. I have met him once." Harry nodded and listened to the sorting hat give it's opening year speech. Rain tuned out the hat after the first few lines and looked around the hall before the last line of the hat's speech brought her shocked eyes back to look at it.   
  
"Now Demon, witches and Wizards alike, let the sorting begin."  
  
"Did that hat just say Demons?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry however was looking at Rain's pale face. He laughed, misunderstanding her reaction "He probably meant Slytherin, most of them are evil gits anyways." Rain turned red eyes to Harry and nodded. "I'm sure that is what it meant. I didn't think it meant real demons." Harry grinned "As if there are such a thing as real demons." Rain smiled and the rest of supper went smoothly.  
  
Draco watched the new girl, Rain, talking with Harry. She was cute. There was just something about her though. She was quiet and seemed to get along with them. He sighed and suddenly he heard her voice. "Stop staring at me, it's creepy." He blinked and she turned to give him a pointed look over her shoulder. He blinked at her. "What?" he said outloud.   
  
Pansy sighed "I swear, Draco, don't you listen to anything I say?" Pansy continued on, Draco tuning her out once again.   
  
"You can just think back to me, you know." Draco frowned "How can you do this?" Rain smiled down at her food "Family trait. Why were you staring?"  
  
Draco just stared at her head "Ummm, I think you are pretty, actually." Her soft laugh floated through his head "Thank you. You are not bad yourself." With that he felt her presence leave him, not having realized it was there in the first place.  
  
He finished eating, watching her from under his lids. She finally stood up and gave him a quick glance, her voice coming to him again "Good night, Draco. Sleep well." With that she was gone, following the others to the Gryffindor tower. 


	2. Settling In

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
Rain entered the girls dormitory before her other roommates. She walked to her trunk, which sat on a bed and opened it, staring at the sheathed weapon laying on top. The magical sheath made it appear as a simple dagger till it was pulled out. Once pulled out, the blade was a marvel to behold. One side glowing red, radiating intense heat, the other side, pale blue, radiating intense cold. The weapon had sat for so long, no one able to claim it till she came along. Only a child of both fire and ice could claim this weapon. No one else could touch it. She sighed and picked up the dagger, leaving it sheathed. She examined it for a long silent moment and with one hand, grasped the handle, ready to unsheath it when she heard footsteps on the stairs.  
  
With beyond human speed she slid it under her pillow and then was back in front of her open trunk when the door opened. Hermione and two other girls entered. She didn't really remember their names, but figured it was unimportant. She could learn them later.  
  
She pulled out a picture, a group photo and smiled at it. Hermione came up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the group. Rain stood next to a guy about an inch taller on her left, with black hair with an odd white star burst effect in the front, and a red headed fellow on her right. She had her arm linked with the red head who was smiling down at her. "Who are they?"  
  
Rain frowned at the picture and then started at the top. "This is Yusuke, his girlfriend Kayko. Next to him is Kuwabara, a complete moron. Beside Kuwabara is my sister, Yukina, who also happens to be the baka's girlfriend. This is my brother Hiei and this is my best friend, Kurama." She smiled at the picture, looking at Kurama.   
  
Hermione looked at it a bit more closely, looking at Rain's siblings. "You have both of their hair." Rain nodded and set the picture on the small stand next to her bed. "Yes, we also have the same eyes." Hermione blinked and looked at Rain and Hiei. "Why do you both wear bandana's on your foreheads?" she asked.  
  
Rain's head shot up "Just something we both do, I guess. I have a funny scar on my forehead that I want to keep covered, Hiei just thinks it looks cool I guess."  
  
Hermione laughed "Oh come on, it's not like we don't see a funny scar every day, look at Harry's. Your's can't be that bad." Rain just turned away going "Hn." and set about unpacking.  
  
Hermione sighed and turned to her own bed, to unpack. It seemed that Rain had a great group of friend in Japan. She looked to her new roommate and noticed that Lavender and Parvati kept their distance from the new girl, as if she made them nervous. Rain now sat on her bed, writing. She wrote for a long time, the quill scratching on the paper and then stood and folded it up, writing something on the front in Japanese. She laid it down on the stand and closed the curtains around her bed and sighed at the dark of her environment.  
  
With a sigh, she slipped the headband off, opening her Jagan wearily. It would watch out tonight while she slept, alerting her to any problems. It would also close if someone approached her bed, leaving a thin line slighty above the space between her eyebrows. She dozed off to sleep.  
  
The night passed quietly. Rain woke with the morning light and slipped her headband back on before rising and grabbing her school robes and uniform. She slipped her 'dagger' into the pile of clothes before slipping off silently towards the bathroom to shower and dress. She was first in and using her super fast speed, she showered and dressed in record time, slipping the dagger on, under her robe. She then stood at the mirror, washing her face, her headband back off. She didn't hear the approaching footsteps over the water and looked up in shock as Hermione walked in, staring at her in the mirror.   
  
Hermione frowned at her new friend. "Hmmmm, Rain, the scar doesn't seem to be that bad. The one right here?" Hermione pointed to the spot on her own forehead where the jagan was closed. Rain frowned and nodded, dunked her head and washed the soap off her face before quickly drying it. She then slipped the headband back on, gathered her nightgown and towel and with a quick nod to Hermione, slipped off, back to their room.  
  
She walked in as Parvati and Lavender were talking "She's a bit quiet. And short. I don't know, does she even know how to write English?" A small laugh from the door had them both turning around in shock. "Yes, I know how to write in English and as for being short, well, blame that on genetics." She gave them both a quick smile, and then dropped her clothes on her bed, grabbed the letter, gave the two opened mouth girls a quick wave and was off. The two girls turned red, looked at each other uneasily and hurried getting dressed.   
  
Rain slipped up to the owlery. She walked to her snow owl, Blaze. She cooed softly to him and Blaze opened his eyes. "Hello lovely. I need you to take this letter to Kurama for me, can you do that?" Blaze gaze a small nod, stuck his leg out and waited while Rain tied it on. "Wait for a reply from him before you return, please." This whole exchange was spoken in Japanese and when she turned around, she was met with the curious stare of Harry. "Oh, good morning, Harry." she switched to English.  
  
Harry smiled and then looked to his own owl, Hedwig as she fluttered down and he tied his own letter to her "Hello Rain. Is that Japanese you spoke to your owl?" At Rain's nod he grinned "Cool." Hedwig took off after Harry muttered "Take that to Remus" and he looked at Rain as she watched Hedwig take off. "Well, ready to go to breakfast?" Rain simply nodded and led the way.  
  
Schedules were given out at breakfast. She noticed she had quite a few classes with Slytherin. She smiled 'Hmmmm, that yummy Draco might be in those classes.' With ease she slipped unnoticed into his mind and looked through him at his schedule, grinning to herself when she saw they had some classes together. Potions and Study of Magical Creatures amongst them. She slipped out of his mind quickly and ate, half listening to her friends chatter.  
  
Finally the bell rang for the first class and they were off. She smiled to herself, this was going to be great.  
  
A few weeks later....  
  
The first few weeks of school had come and gone. Things were progressing normally, classes were done, homework assigned. She quickly found out that Potions was not much fun, even if Malfoy was in there. Gods, but that Professor just wanted to make the demon nature within her come out and play in the most wicked of ways. She still wore her sword, and it took all her willpower to not pull it out and make shish-ka-bob's of the man. He was such a jerk.   
  
However, after the second class, she had started messing with his head. Using her demon voice, she spoke into his head during class. The first time had been absolutely hilarious. He had been yelling at Harry for something. She couldn't remember what, but it was making her see red. Finally she had slipped into his mind and had said in the most menancing tone her demon voice could muster "You will be slowly tortured soon, Severus." He had blinked slowly, stood up to his full height and looked around, his face going white.   
  
Rain had sat there, her face expressionless. He had backed up into the desk looked at the sea of faces and had suddenly said "Class dismissed." before running out of the room. She had snickered softly and stood up, gathering her stuff and headed out the door. She constantly would call to him, even when not in the same room, sending him little messages. Mostly just things to mess with his mind "I'm watching you, Severus". God, it sent her into a fit of giggles most of the time. She had almost gotten detention when she had burst out laughing in McGonagals class. Opps.   
  
Typically though, she found the classes extremely interesting. She would write to Kurama nightly about the lessons she had learned and sent him a letter once a week. She also wrote to her brother and sister, as well as to Yusuke and the others in Japan, but mostly to Kurama.   
  
On the third day she had gotten a reply to the letter that she had sent him. It had been simple and straight to the point. "Hiei will freak out, Rain." was all it had said. She had sighed and shoved it in her pocket, ignoring the questioning looks of her friends.  
  
It was now a Friday night, she sat in the Gryffindor common room, listening to Ron and Harry tell her about Hogsmead, where they would be visiting tomorrow for the first time this year. They had all seem pretty surprised that they were being allowed to Hogsmeade this early, usually they couldn't go till around Halloween, but were not questioning the decision too much. Rain was curious about the wizarding town and looking forward to it. She had sent a letter 3 days ago to Kurama, telling him that they would be visiting Hogsmead. She had promised to send him a detailed letter of the town and knew he would like that. He had such an inquisitive mind. 


	3. Discovery

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
Kurama sat on his bed in the room he shared with Hiei. Rain had been gone 3 days now. He frowned as he heard a tapping on the window and looked up, seeing Blaze there, pecking at it.  
  
He stood and opened the window, letting the owl in. He took the letter, seeing his name on it and opened it, reading.  
  
Kurama,  
  
Ok, this is a bit odd, I know I just left you and you are probably wondering what the heck I could have to tell you this early into my school year, but I met someone. His name is Draco Malfoy, and let me tell you, he is delicious. I don't know what to do. My human side is the one that wants him, but my demon side is not putting up to much of a fight. Yes, i know I am not suppose to have a human side, but I can't help it when I am in this Ningen body. Ugh, I am going nuts. Please Kurama, I know you will give me good advice.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Rain  
  
Kurama had stared at the letter, he couldn't believe it, his girl had found a guy she wanted to be with. Could it be her demon side taking over? He frowned at the letter. Damn, why the hell did he have to uphold that "we're just friends" crap. He growled in anger, upsetting Blaze. He frowned, calming himself "No. I must keep the game up." With a sigh he wrote a quick note back to her, buying him time to think on it.   
  
"Hiei will freak out, Rain."  
  
He sighed and tied the note to Blaze's leg, who took off, out the window. He sank onto his bed, miserable when Hiei walked in. "Fox, what is wrong now?"   
  
Kurama sighed "Just got a note from Rain." Hiei frowned "What did she say? Is she hurt? If those stupid ningens..." Kurama cut his friend off "Nothing like that." He handed the letter to Hiei, who read it silently. He then surprised the fox with his next words. "Don't you think it is time to tell Rain how you feel for her?"   
  
Kurama looked at his friend in shock. "How..How did you know?" Hiei grunted "Hn. It is obvious. You should tell her." Kurama shook his head "No, telling her will do no good." He sighed and rolled onto his stomach, miserable. Hiei just left the room, muttering about stupid foxes, coming upon George and Fred in the hallway. "What's up Hiei?" the twins asked. Hiei frowned and looked at his now closed door. "The fox is being stupid. He is in love with Rain and won't tell her. Now she likes this Draco Malfoy ningen and he is moping."  
  
The twins blanched "She likes Malfoy?" Hiei glared "You know him?" The twins nodded and leaned in close, telling Hiei about him.  
  
A few weeks later, Kurama got the letter from Rain, stating she was going to Hogsmead. He sat, pondering this for a long time when a grin formed on his lips. Time to see his girl. He went to prepare for his journey.  
  
Saturday morning arrived, sunny and bright. All third years and above rose with excitement. They couldn't wait to get to Hogsmeade. Rain was up, sitting on the window ledge next to her bed when her roommates woke. She was staring out the window, her face emotionless as usual. Hermione sighed softly, thinking that Rain was always emotionless. Even when she laughed it never really made it to her eyes.   
  
Rain heard Hermione's sigh and looked over at her friend. "Good morning." "Morning" Hermione mumbled, still a bit groggy with sleep. Rain slipped off the window ledge and walked out of the room, following Hermione. Rain was already dressed and went down to the common room while Hermione went to the bathroom. Ron was in the common room and Rain walked over to him. "Morning Ron. I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade today." Ron grinned at the short girl in front of him. "Me too. We are going to give you the grand tour." Harry chuckled behind them "Yep, you will have a fun time, Rain." Rain nodded and looked up as Hermione entered. The four friends rushed towards the portal, on to breakfast, and then.... on to Hogsmeade.  
  
Breakfast passed in a flurry and soon they were out of the castle, past Professor McGonagal, towards the wizard town. True to his word, Ron was intent on showing Rain everything he could about Hogsmeade. Ginny had joined their group upon leaving the castle and the three girls giggled together as they walked, the two boys on the outsides, casting glances at each other over the girls heads. Ginny walked next to Harry, Hermione next to Ron, leaving Rain in the middle.  
  
The group was standing in the middle of the street, trying to figure out their next stop, having already been to Zonko's and Honeydukes. Suddenly girlish giggles sounded behind them, cause all five to look up and over their shoulder at a gaggle of girls, giggling. They heard their words. "Oh my, look at that. I've never seen him before. A man that good looking can't be real. It's sinful." Another girl giggled "I am going to go over and talk to him." The five recognized the voice as Lavender's. They all turned to see who the girls were talking about when Hermione saw the red headed man first. He was gorgeous, green eyes, black clothes, well built, baby face. He looked vaguely familiar. Hermione's eyes widened and she spoke at the same time Ginny and the others saw him. "Oh my, who is that?" Rain, not having seen him yet turned in the direction of her friends gazes, her eyes widening at the person walking slowly towards them. He wasn't looking in their direction, just gazing around at the stores.   
  
Rain saw Lavender make a move towards him and frowned "Oh no she doesn't, not with my Kurama." With that, to everyone amazement, Rain ran away from her friends, past Lavender, surpressing her superhuman speed. Kurama turned and a smile bloomed on his face at the sight of Rain coming towards him. The girls gathered all sighed at the smile, he was even more adorable when he smiled.  
  
He got about four steps in her direction when she lept into his arms. "KURAMA" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on tightly to her Kurama. They both sighed, happily, to be hugging.  
  
She suddenly blushed and slid off his body, looking up at her best friend. She switched to Japanese "Thank you so much, Kurama. You have no idea how much I have been wanting to see you." She hoped that her first note had done the trick. Sure Draco was cute, but this was the man she wanted. She wanted to make him jealous. God how she loved him.  
  
She grabbed his hand and dragged him past the gaggle of girls, Lavender staring at her roommate and the man in shock now. Kurama arrived next to Rain's friends and Rain intoduced them. "This is Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Guys, this is my best friend, Kurama." Ron and Harry both frowned at the silly grins on Hermione and Ginny's faces. Ron spoke first "You are from Japan." Kurama nodded, wrapping an arm around Rain's shoulders. Ron looked like he wanted to talk some more, but Hermione stepped on his foot. "OWww, Mione, why did you do that?" Hermione just gave him a dirty look and Harry spoke. "You came all the way from Japan to visit Rain on a trip to Hogsmeade?"   
  
Kurama smiled to them "Well, I wasn't in Japan, I was in England rather, so it wasn't that big of a deal." Rain grinned "Ok, now, where do we want to go?" They grinned "Let's get something to drink." With that they led them to The Three Broomsticks. They sat down at an empty table and Ron and Harry went to get six Butterbears while the others sat and waited.  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry "Kinda weird that he would just show up like that, but did you notice how happy she is now?" Harry nodded and looked over his shoulder at Rain who was talking softly to Kurama. Hermione and Ginny were talking to each other as well. "At least she is happy. I take it they are more then friends."  
  
Kurama leaned close after her guy friends went over to the bar and spoke in Japanese. "So, is Draco Malfoy around?" Rain grinned mischeviously "Oh, I suppose." Kurama frowned "You know until last year, your friends and the order didn't like him, right?" Rain nodded "Worried Kurama?" He shook his head and she grinned to him "Anyways, that was a stupid letter to send you, I've gotten over my slight crush on Malfoy, I've now got my sights set on someone else." Kurama frowned at Rain "Who?" She giggled and got the attention of the other girls at the table "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Kurama frowned and switched to english "Rain, has anyone ever told you how devious you really are?" Rain just smiled sweetly at her Kurama "Yeah, I should have been a fox." She laughed merrily at his frown. The others sat in curious silence, not catching the joke.  
  
The guys returned with the butterbeers and sat down, passing them around the table. Kurama sniffed the drink suspiciously before seeing Rain take a sip with pleasure. He then leaned down and took a sip, sighing happily. "That's very good." Rain giggled "Just one of the pleasures of England, Fox." Ginny spoke quietly "Fox?" Kurama nodded "Just a nickname my friends have for me, not sure where it came from though." Rain giggled "Cause he's sly and sneaky like a fox." Kurama frowned jokingly at her, but the rest of the group noticed the way they would look at each other, the private jokes they shared.   
  
They later were walking down the street, Kurama had his arm around Rain's shoulders, her arm around his waist. He spoke softly "Hiei was not happy with your first letter." She looked up at him, not caring if the others overheard them "You let him read it?" He nodded and she frowned at him. "He might think to control Yukina's actions with Kuwabara, but he will find I am not so docile." Her voice had taken on a cold edge. Kurama knew her demon nature had been surpressed for awhile, and tried to get her to calm down. "Now Rain, you know he is just worried about you. Come on, he searched for you for a long time." Rain nodded with a sigh but said softly to Kurama, the others overhearing her anyways "Well, just let him know that I will like whomever I please and if he thinks he can tell me who to love, then he will taste metal."   
  
Kurama shook his head " I think that you are the only one that could say that with confidence." Rain smiled sweetly to her secret love "Well, if you knew how to use a sword, then you could also. As well as Yusuke, but I just don't see swords being his style, do you?" Kurama laughed softly at that "No, not really." They both turned to look at the others, Ron was pale "You would attack your own brother?" Rain and Kurama looked very uncomfortable. Rain stuttered "Well, ummm, not... not really. I would never really attack my brother other then sparring." They blinked "You actually can use a sword?" At Rain's nod they just blinked in awe of her.   
  
A voice sounded from behind them and they all spun to look as Dumbledore spoke quietly "Which is one of the reasons she is here, plus the fact that she is extremely powerful in the ways of magic." Kurama studied the old man before him, feeling the magic flow around him. Hermione blinked "Professor?" Dumbledore just smiled "Come on to the castle, I think it is now time for you to learn some things about your friend Rain. Don't you agree Rain?" Rain nodded and looked at Kurama "Your friend may come to, as I am sure he knows your secret." At both their nods, he turned and the students plus Kurama followed him back to Hogwarts. 


	4. Confessions and Confusion

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
Kurama stared at the castle before him as they approached. Girl students walking back along the path just stared at Kurama. Harry and the others wondered what Rain's secret was that she was going to reveal to them. They made their way to the entrance to Dumbledore's office and he spoke the password "Baby Ruth" Harry, Hermione and Rain snickered softly, the others looked confused. He led them into his office, pointed to the chairs in front of his desk "Have a seat." Harry sat in one, Hermione in another, Ginny in another, Ron stood back. Kurama and Rain stood off to one side. They all noticed that Rain was extremely nervous and Kurama was frowning for real this time.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Kurama "Is it safe to assume you are one as well?" Kurama shrugged "Not exactly as she is, but something along those lines." Dumbledore nodded and looked at the four wizards sitting there. "What I have to tell you is a secret, it can not leave this room." at their nods he continued. "A new threat has joined with Voldemort." at their gasps and Harry's outraged "What?" Dumbledore held up a hand, silencing them "A very powerful being called Gedel from what is known as the demon world. This is why Rain is here and why her brother, Hiei and her friend Kurama here have joined the Order. They are the only ones that can fight this demon. Our wand magic will not touch it or harm it."   
  
Harry looked at Rain "But what can she do that we can't?" Rain sighed and pulled her headband off, her small 'scar' visible to the others for the first time. "I am not human. I am a demon also". At Ron's small gasp she held up her hands "Please, just like wizards, demons come both good and evil. Kurama and I are both demons, although of a different nature. We are also both children of prophesy, as are my brother and sister." At their curious look she sighed at looked at Kurama, who gave her an encouraging smile. "My mother was an ice demon, my father a fire demon. You know I am a triplet" at their nods she continued "My sister, Yukina, is also an ice demon, my brother Hiei, a fire demon. However, I have gained equal powers from both sides of my parentage. I can control both fire and ice."   
  
Harry spoke first "what type of demon are you, Kurama?" Kurama smiled "My kind does not like the word demon. We are fox spirits. I, however, as Rain said, am also a child of prophesy. All foxes have red, black or brown fur. I however am a silver youki, or silver fox. There is also a prophesy that surrounds myself, Rain and her siblings. It talks of the children of fire and ice and the silver fox. I'd rather not discuss that now though."  
  
They blinked and Ginny asked "Can we see your demon forms." Rain frowned and took a step back, shaking her head "No. My form has been supressed for too long, I don't think that would be wise, and Kurama is a bit destructive in his form." Kurama grinned at Rain "Am not". Rain turned and stared at him "Liar. You only destroyed a third of Yusuke's neighborhood in Tokyo last time you transformed." Kurama sighed "That's cause I did it when I was angry." Rain gave him a dirty look and he sighed.   
  
Kurama spoke softly to Rain in japanese "You might want to show them the Jagan too, Rain. They are bound to see it eventually." Rain nodded and even though the others had turned to Dumbledore and he was about to speak, she spoke up. "Just one more thing though." They all looked at her. "I have a certain feature about me that you should all know about. I aquired this during my long search for my siblings, to help me find them. My brother also has one, aquired for the same purpose. Don't be alarmed." With that her Jagan opened, a blue eye in the center of her forehead.   
  
Hermione and Ginny let out soft screams and even Dumbledore looked surprised. "This is my jagan. It gives me special abilities."  
  
Harry spoke up, his voice hushed with shock "What abilities?" Rain shrugged "Telekenisis, special vision, Telepathy..." at this Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit. "It has a few other things it can do, but I would rather not get into that right now." Her jagan closed and she retied the headband, looking up at Kurama who gave her a tender smile. She was so glad she had him with her right now.   
  
Dumbledore looked at the four students in front of him. "Rain is here to protect you Harry, while her brother and Kurama work with the order along the same goals. Please tell no one about this. Her identity must not be revealed until the proper time. I would not like to have to do a memory charm on the whole school." The students nodded and Dumbledore stood "Come, let us go to supper. Kurama, if you would like to join us before your return to London, you may. Oh and Rain, stay out of my potion masters head, please." Rain looked at Dumbledore before nodding "Fine." He shooed the students out of the room before him. Rain and Kurama grinned at each other and she grabbed his hand "Come on, you'll love the great hall." With that the six 'children' were off, down to supper while Dumbledore chuckled softly before leaving himself.  
  
The great hall was noisy when they walked in, however it immediately fell silent at the sight of Kurama. A soft collective sigh was heard from girls all over the room as they looked at him dreamily. Rain frowned a Hiei like death glare at them all and Kurama surpressed the urge to laugh. He let Rain lead him to a table and tried to ignore the stares of all the girls there. Rain however noticed them and leaned over, trying to tamp down her jealousy. "Must be your animal magnatism" she said with a small laugh. He gave her a dirty look and muttered "Just doesn't work on the one I want it to work on."   
  
She gave a start, her eyes darkening to a blood red and he blinked 'Uh Oh'. She tried to act natural "Oh, so you like someone?" Kurama switched to Japanese "come on, Arcticfire, don't get mad. I'm just not ready to tell anyone about who I like, although your brother figured it out." She frowned at him "Does she know?" her voice was soft, also in Japanese. Kurama shook his head "No, she sees me as a friend." Rain frowned "Boton?" Kurama sat back as if smacked and said in english "Hell no." Rain sighed and looked at the table as food appeared. Kurama blinked and then grinned to Harry, who sat next to him "I could get use to this." Ron and Harry laughed as Kurama began to fill his plate, they did the same. Rain however barely touched anything Kurama put on her plate. He knew her tastes, she just wasn't hungry.  
  
She was staring at the table when Draco's voice drifted through her head. They had talked many time since that first night in such a fashion and she had told him (and him alone) about her crush on Kurama. "What's wrong, Rain?" Rain sighed softly to him "This is Kurama sitting next to me." Draco's voice came back "Then why are you sad, you have Kurama with you tonight."   
  
Rain put her fork down, giving up all pretense of eating "Cause he said he loves someone and I don't think it's me." Kurama was looking at his girl with worry. "Rain? Are you ok?" Rain opened her eyes "Yes, Kurama, I'm fine, just not that hungry is all."   
  
Kurama frowned and went back to his food, knowing she wasn't speaking the truth. Finally the meal was over and Kurama softly told Rain he needed to be on his way. She nodded and after he said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione, Rain walked Kurama to the front door. She turned to face him and he looked down at her, worry still in his eyes. "Do you have anything you want me to tell Hiei?" She shook her head and met his eyes, he saw tears in her eyes and pain tore through his heart. He spoke softly "Do you have anything else to say to me?" the words were whispered. She looked away from him 'I love you' her mind screamed, but she just shook her head and then looked up when he touched her cheek. His head bent and before she had time to react his lips were on hers.   
  
She felt like she would die. His kiss was so sweet, her hand wrapped around his neck, her body moving closer to him. He groaned softly and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer still. Their lips parted at the same time and his tongue slowly entered her mouth, she allowed him access. Finally he pulled his head back, breathing hard, staring into her face. She was staring at him in horror. "Kurama, I'm so sorry." She took a step back and before he could react she was gone, running at top speed to get away from him. He stood in confusion, looking in the direction she had gone. His lips still tingled with her kiss. He didn't know what had possessed him to kiss her, but he had.   
  
He turned and slipped out the door, his heart aching as he went. He had just lost her. She would never talk to him again now that he had forced his attentions on her.  
  
Up in the Gryffindor tower, Rain sat, watching the kitsune walk away. Her hand touched the glass, her voice low "I love you, Kurama. I am so sorry. Please don't hate me." She couldn't believe the way she had acted, he had kissed her to cheer her up and there she was, practically making love to his mouth with her tongue. God, he must think she was stupid. "And he likes someone else." Her mind refused to even acknowledge that he had returned the intesity of the kiss.  
  
Her roommates came in. Lavender was going to ask her how she knew the cute boy, but with one look at Rain's miserable face, they all quickly got ready for bed and climbed into their beds, leaving Rain sitting on the windowsill, staring outside. 


	5. Old Friends

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
The following weeks went slowly after Kurama left. The light in Rain's eyes that had started to appear had faded. She went through the motions, but her heart was torn. She had not sent a letter to Kurama that first week, but had continued the next. They were strictly about her lessons and she never mentioned anything personal.  
  
Reading them, Kurama felt his heartbreak. He had driven her away with his actions. He looked out his window, not noticing Hiei frowning at him from doorway before the small demon left the room.   
  
Hiei was not happy with Kurama. Even from this distance, he could feel Rain's pain and confusion. He knew it had to do something with Kurama, but the fox was just as miserable as Rain. He sighed 'Hmmm, I should do something to help them. I can't stand them being this miserable.' He frowned and walked downstairs, thinking.  
  
At Hogwarts:  
  
Rain, Harry and Hermione made their way to transfiguration, after breakfast. It was late October. Halloween was later this week and the school was having a party. Costumes were encouraged. Harry and Hermione were talking about what they were going to go as, but Rain was silent, something was making her uneasy this morning. She couldn't figure it out, more like a premonition of something that would be happening later. She tamped it down as she walked into Transfiguration and sat next to Harry. They were in the front of the class, farthest table from the door.  
  
Deep in the dungeons, Professor Snape was teaching a class of second years. It was a simple potion, one suppose to cure drowsiness. However the class moron, a slytherin much to his chagrin, was not paying attention and added about three wrong ingredients before Snape moved towards him. The boy was about to add powered unicorn horn to potion when Snape saw the deep red color. The potion is suppose to be green. He called out for the boy to stop, but a few drops of of the powered unicorn horn hit the potion causing an immediate reaction. A thick smoke rose from the potion and in his panic, the boy knocked over the cauldron, it spilling on the floor. The smoke spread through the room, students moving in confusion to get away from the potion. When the smoke cleared a group of six people stood, staring around the dungeon in confusion. The pulled a tight circle behind a short red headed man with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
The six had been standing in the middle of the Kamiya Dojo. Aoshi and Misao were leaving for Kyoto, having helped their friends, humorously called the Kenshin group, with a recent battle. Saying their good byes, Kenshin was talking with Aoshi while Misao and Kaoru hugged good bye. Yahiko was joking with Sano, having already said good bye to Misao and Aoshi. The suddenly blinked and stances changed to readiness when a thick fog covered them, rising from the ground. In a blink of an eye, the wind carried the fog away, leaving an empty courtyard at the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
The fog cleared and they blinked, looking at the dark dungeon. A tall man in black robes stood before children, about Yahiko's age, also dressed in black. Cauldron's bubbled on the tables. The children seemed frightened and who they assumed was the teacher of these children, kept them behind him. He spoke low in a threatening tone "Who are you?" Kenshin, not understanding English, dropped to a crouch, his hand going to the hilt of his reverse blade sword. Sano popped his knuckles, Yahiko pulled his wooden sword out and Kaoru readied herself, not having her wooden sword. Small daggers appeared in Misao's hands and Aoshi pulled his weapons.  
  
Five floors above the dungeon, Rain sat in class, taking notes while Professor McGonagal talked. Suddenly her head shot up. She had felt a few fighter's chi she had not felt in over a hundred years. It took her only a second to recognize it before she cried out loudly, in surprise, "Kenshin" McGonagal stopped talking and looked at Rain as she stood and ran for the door, her fingers whipping off the head band as she ran. Her jagan was already open, a few students screamed at the sight of the third eye on her forehead as she ran out the door. She moved with beyond human like speed, jumping down from staircase to staircase, her hand pulling her 'dagger' from it's sheathe. Dumbledore came running down the hall, seeing her jump to that floor, heading towards the dungeons. A wicked sword in her hands, one side glowing blue, the other red. Her jagan was open and glowing a dark blue.  
  
He followed her, although she was quickly out of sight.   
  
Kenshin frowned at the teacher as he spoke in English again "Who are you?" Kenshin's frown deepened and he growled low "Why did you bring us here?" Snape frowned 'Was this man speaking Japanese?'  
  
He was about to speak again when a flash of black shot in front of him and stopped. Rain stood before her potions teacher, a deadly looking sword held in front of her, ready for an attack, a third eye open on her forehead, glowing a dark blue. He saw the samurai's eyes widen and the man spoke to Rain.  
  
The newcomers stared in shock at the small woman before them. "Rain? What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked, his voice shocked. He dropped his threatening stance a bit, as did the others. Yahiko spoke up "We just left you at the clinic with Megumi." Rain shook her head at her old friends. "This is the future for you. It is 2003 now. This is a school for witches and wizards in England." Kaoru's eyes widened "Witches and Wizards?" At Rain's nod, Kaoru looked to Kenshin "Kenshin?" Kenshin studied his friend. "If this is the future, how are you so young still. Were you taken with us?" Rain shook her head "You know what I am guys, I don't age. I've lived the years since then." She frowned softly and looked at them "It's good to see you."   
  
Sano spoke up "How did we get here though?" Rain blinked and then turned to Snape, who was still behind her, slipping her sword back into it's sheath, the Kenshin group doing the same.  
  
She spoke softly in English "What happened, Professor. How did they end up in Hogwarts?"   
  
Snape glared at the girl ahead of him, the energy around her snapped, almost tangible. He noticed Dumbledore in the doorway. "One of my students didn't listen to directions. I am not sure what the ingredients he added are, but I didn't catch him in time. Then he spilled whatever potion he made and suddenly these people are standing there. Who are they, Ms. Jaganishi?"  
  
She frowned "This is Himura Kenshin, an old friend from Japan. These are what I call the Kenshin group. Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kaoru, Misao and Aoshi, although Aoshi will say he isn't in the Kenshin group at all. Actually Misao and Aoshi are part of the Oniwaban group from Kyoto. They are from the past, as in about 1883 or so." Snape frowned "How do you know them so well if they lived over a hundred years ago." Rain sighed and looked to Dumbledore. "Well," said Dumbledore "seems this is going to complicate things. Might as well announce who you are. Would you and the 'Kenshin group' please follow me? I wish to talk to them in my office, and I need you to translate." Rain nodded and relayed Dumbledore's message to her friends, who nodded in agreement.  
  
Rain fell into step beside Yahiko "Hey, shorty, nice robes." He said obnoxiously. She grinned at her friend "Hmmmm, at least I'm not the freak here, Yahiko. You brat." Yahiko growled "freak?" while Kaoru just laughed "Serves you right, Yahiko, being rude to her like that. You know she can kick your butt." Rain just laughed and Sano patted her on the head, him walking behind her "But she wouldn't cause she loves us." Rain giggled "You just like me cause I'm the best cook amongst you." Yahiko and Sano heartedly agreed. Kenshin just shook his head and spoke to Rain "Where are we going, Miss Rain?" Rain looked at the samurai and smiled "Professor Dumbledore's office, Kenshin. It's alright." Kenshin nodded and looked to Aoshi who was frowning at the moving pictures.  
  
Misao noticed where Aoshi was looking at and yelped when a woman in a picture waved to her. Rain giggles as Yahiko also noticed and nearly jumped into her arms. "Brave warrior you are, little Yahiko." His outraged voice echoed down the hall "LITTLE?" She giggled and hid behind Kenshin who appeared flustered "Hey now, I didn't say it, that I didn't. Don't hide behind me, Miss Rain." The others laughed as Yahiko tried to get past Kenshin to Rain, all the while still moving down the hall after Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore listened to the friendly banter behind him. He couldn't understand them, but he heard the laughter in their voice as he led them through the halls, towards his office. It was good to see Rain smiling again, she had been very withdrawn since Kurama had left them. Rain once again giggled at the choice of his password. "Gummy bears."  
  
She followed him, singing softly "Gummi Bears, bouncing here and there and everywhere, flying adventures that are beyond compare, they are the gummi bears, they are the gummi bears." Dumbledore looked at her, amused "What?" She shook her head "Muggle song from a tv show." He chuckled and led them in. Kenshin heard the amused laugh of the old man and relaxed a bit. Rain was comfortable with him, he must be ok. Kenshin trusted Rain, even though she was a demoness.  
  
The girls took the three chairs before Professor DUmbledore's desk. Kenshin stood behind Kaoru's chair, Aoshi behind Misao's. Yahiko and Sanosuke leaned against the wall, both of them just looking at the room. Kenshin was looking at Fawke's, he smiled and spoke "You have an interesting bird here, sir." Rain translated and Dumbledore nodded "Yes, he is a pheonix." (from now on all conversation will be automatically translated, i am just not going to write that she does so)  
  
Kenshin looked to Rain and she smiled as Dumbledore spoke. He told the group of the threat they were facing. He assured them that Professor Snape would be working on a solution to get them back in their own time, but until then, they could stay here if they liked. Kenshin nodded to this and replied "We would be honored to stay here, Professor. Until the time of our return, we will lend you our services to help Ms. Rain protect this Harry Potter, that we will." Dumbledore gave them a wide smile "Wonderful. Well, I will arrange quarters for you at once."   
  
He turned serious and looked to Rain. "Now, I don't blame you for your reaction to your friends arrival. However most of the school knows that you have the jagan now, even if they don't know what it is. How would you like to handle this?" Rain sighed "I think that we should just let it be known. We don't have to say demon, just say I work for the spirit world and the Jagan strengthens my abilities to protect those around me. Which it does. I don't think Demon would be a good word to have thrown out there though. Most good demons are also called Apparitions. I know ghosts are called the same thing, but that is what we refer to ourselves as. So, how about I am an Apparition from Spirit World, that would work.  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful and then slowly nodded "Yes, that would probably be best. If it was known a demon was at the school, then parents would demand their children return home at once, but putting it the other way would not cause as much alarm, and it is technically true, you do consider Spirit World your home now, correct? Rain nodded.   
  
He smiled "It's settled then. As for your Jagan, maybe have it open at the meal tonight, if you wish and then keep it closed most of the time after that. It can be slightly distracting. However we should tell the students as much as possible." Rain nodded again and then stood as Dumbledore did "Well, supper is about to start. Let us take our guests down to the great hall and introduce them. I can tell the students you are from spirit world also." Rain nodded and relayed the message to Kenshin who nodded, as did the others.  
  
They made their way down to the great hall, Yahiko and Sanosuke were grinning at the thought of food. Misao, Kaoru and Rain were giggling as Yahiko and Sanosuke went on about how they could out eat each other. Aoshi and Kenshin were softly talking together, not having their conversation overheard. Dumbledore led the way, as before, and once again he smiled at the seemingly friendly banter going on behind him. 


	6. Revealing

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
The Kenshingumi and Rain followed Professor Dumbledore down to the great hall. The rest of the school was gathered there, all talking about Rain's third eye. The hall grew deathly quiet when the newcomers entered behind the headmaster. A collective gasp echo'd through the hall at the sight of Rain's still open Jagan. They all followed the headmaster's progress to the front and the whole school was riveted on him.  
  
Dumbledore smiled to him students "We have some guests staying with us due to a problem down in the dungeons earlier today. They are a group of friends from Japan and are from the past. They do not speak english, but we will settle that soon enough with charmed items to translate their words." Rain had been translating all this to her friends.  
  
Dumbledore smiled to Rain and she sighed, putting on an emotionless mask and he spoke again "Ok, I am sure you all know that Ms. Jaganashi has a third eye in the middle of her forehead. While it is true that she is currently living in Japan and transferred from there, she is in actuality an apparition from what is called the spirit world. She draws on spiritual magic as well as wand magic. As for why this was not known to you before, well it is because it was her wish for it to not be known. As for the third eye, known as a Jagan, she will have to explain that to you at her leasure."  
  
He looked to Rain who just nodded and then he spoke again "Ok, well, we will allow the Kenshin group to sit where they please, but I am sure that will be with Gryffindor with Ms. Jaganashi." She translated and Kenshin nodded. Dumbledore spoke low to Rain before they left to take their seats "I will have the charms for you later today."   
  
Rain nodded "Thank you Professor." and moved down the steps, having the Kenshingumi follow her. She sat down next to Harry, Yahiko sitting next to her, Sanosuke on the otherside of Yahiko. Kaoru sat across from her, next to Ron, Kenshin next to Kaoru, followed by Misao and Aoshi.   
  
Rain made quick introductions to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry but conversation was stilted amongst her new friends and old friends till those charms arrived. She smiled apologetically to her wizard friends "Do you mind if I converse with them right now?" Harry shook his head no and she smiled gratefully. She looked at Yahiko and Sanosuke as they yelled with glee at the food that appeared. Kenshin just raised an eyebrow and Aoshi and Misao frowned at it.  
  
Kaoru was piling food onto her plate when Yahiko spoke up with a mouthful of food. "Geez, Kaoru, why can't you cook this well." Rain, Misao and Kaoru immediately yelled "YAHIKO" who meerly laughed with Sanosuke.   
  
Rain leaned close to Yahiko "Yahiko, you are such a brat. You should be nicer to your teacher." He frowned at her "That ugly girl?" Rain bonked him on the head and the rest of the group laughed. Misao was laughing so hard that food came out of her mouth. Sano and Kenshin both yelped and moved away. Yahiko started to laugh at her "Hey, Weasel Girl, you need some manners." She yelled and stood up, trying to jump the table to get to Yahiko "WEASEL GIRL?" Aoshi and Kenshin were holding her back. "Now, now Miss Misao, you shouldn't go after Yahiko, that you shouldn't" Kenshin was saying when the group heard hysterical laughter.  
  
They all looked over to see Rain laughing behind her hand, her eyes merrily twinkling at them. Kaoru noticed the looks of surprise on Rain's other friends and looked puzzled. They were looking at Rain as if she never laughed. The Rain they knew was so carefree and funny that her laughing like this was nothing new.  
  
Yahiko frowned at her "What's so funny, baka?" Rain shook her head and tried to catch her breath "Oh nothing, I just haven't heard this type of ranting in a long time, please remember that. I forgot how funny you guys are is all."  
  
Kenshin regarded her as she tried to compose herself. He had also noticed the looks her other friends were giving and wondered about the underlying sadness in her eyes, even when she was laughing at them. His face switched for a moment from the rurouni to the real Kenshin before going back to the rurouni. Kaoru saw this and looked at Rain before returning to her food, still listening to the others around the table.  
  
Lunch passed with many bursts of laughter from the Kenshingumi. The rest of the school spent most of their lunch hour watching the goings of at the end of the Gryffindor table. The rest of the students stood and were filling out of the great hall, towards class when Dumbledore approached with a small box. "These are the charms" he said. Small simple rings were in the box and he passed them out. Once slipped onto a finger, they would magically shrink to fit the wearer. Suddenly the Kenshingumi could understand and speak english. They could still speak Japanese to talk to each other, but this would allow them to speak in English and understand it also.   
  
Dumbledore smiled after they all had the rings on "Are they working?" Kenshin nodded "They work fine, that they do." Dumbledore got a confused look on his face until Rain leaned over "They work, he always talks like that." Kenshin just went "oro?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded "Well, Ms. Jaganashi, you have the rest of the afternoon off from classes to get your friends settled into their rooms. If you will all follow me."   
  
With that he led them to a set of quarters near the Gryffindor tower. He came to portrait of a young woman holding a rose. He spoke a word "Demon" to the portrait and the portrait entered. Rain gave a sharp look to Dumbledore, however, Sanosuke gasped and yelped "Witchcraft" followed by a round of groans and a smack from Kaoru who muttered "Well, honestly Sano. Of course it is." The Kenshingumi followed Dumbledore and Rain into the common room. The other stared in awe, but Rain thought the Gryffindor common room was much more impressive and didn't look that impressed.   
  
Dumbledore smiled "Well, you may attend classes or stay here during the day. Rain, you will need to attend classes as usual, and sleep in your room, other then that you will be allowed to hang out here." He smiled to them and left them "See you at supper."   
  
Yahiko, Misao and Sanosuke went off to inspect the rooms, Kaoru following close behind while Kenshin and Rain sat down. Aoshi stood nearby, looking suspiciously around the room. Kenshin looked at Rain "Some things have changed you since you last saw us, that they did." Rain sighed "Never able to hide things from you Kenshin." She stood and began to pace, Kenshin just watched her.   
  
"I found my siblings. They are wonderful, everything I expected." she sighed. "Then what is wrong, Ms. Rain?"  
  
Rain sighed and flopped down onto a chair "My brother's best friend. His name is Kurama. He is a fox spirit. I'm in love with him."  
  
Aoshi grunted "Love" and walked off in search of Misao. Kenshin just looked at his friend "Something happened, did it not?" Rain nodded "He was here a few weeks back and ummmm I kissed him. I practically threw myself at him." she sighed "I think I scared him off."   
  
Kenshin sighed, he was not use to dealing with Rain being this emotional, she was a demoness after all. "Would you like to go outside and spar?" Rain blinked and looked up at him "What?"  
  
He shrugged "That always seemed to get your mind off of troubles before, come on, to you it has been a long time, that it has." Rain suddenly broke into a smile. "Yes, let's go spar. We can use the Quidditch field, it's not in use right now anyways."   
  
The others had come into the common room and had heard this. Yahiko cheered "Yes, I love seeing your Demon ryu up against the Hiten Misturgi Ryu. Let's go." Rain just shook her head and the group headed outside towards the Quidditch field. They saw no on in the halls and had arrived on the field.  
  
The others stood back as Kenshin and Rain faced each other. Kenshin dropped to a crouch, his hand hovering over his reverse blade sword. Rain's hand hovering over her sheathed "Dagger" ready to pull it from her sheath and show the blade of the sword it would become.  
  
Suddenly her Jagan flared a dark blue and her head whipped up to look up into the stands. All turned and looked up and were surprised to notice a black clothed figure with a jagan on the top of one of the stands. Kenshin frowned and suddenly Rain smiled and waved at the figure "HIEI"  
  
She looked to the Kenshingumi "Hiei is my brother" Yahiko, not having heard the news she found her brother, just muttered "You're brother?" At his words, Hiei flitted down to them, Sanosuke muttering under his breathe "Yeah, he's her brother all right." Hiei frowned at Rain "Who are these people, Rain?"  
  
Rain smiled to Hiei, but he still saw the same misery in her eyes that was in Kurama's. "Hiei, this is the Kenshingumi, my good friends from the late 1800's. I have told you about them." Hiei frowned "How are they here?" Rain and the others quickly explained what was going on and Hiei nodded "This might help with our current mission." He nodded to her friends before turning to his sister. "I came to speak to you, Rain."  
  
She sighed and looked to the Kenshingumi "Excuse us, ok?" with that, she grabbed Hiei and pulled him away from the others. "About Kurama?"  
  
Hiei nodded "Yes, about Kurama". He was distressed to see Rain's eyes fill with tears, although she didn't cry. "He must hate me. I practically threw myself on him." Hiei shook his head "I usually don't interfere with these Ningen issues, but the baka kitsune is in love with you. He is miserable without you. He thinks you hate him."   
  
Rain just stared open mouth at her brother "What? Kurama loves me?" Hiei nodded and she looked away "How do I show him how I feel?"  
  
Hiei smiled 'Good, she was feeling the same. Now time to set the plan into motion.' "Kurama got an invitation to the Halloween dance from Professor Dumbledore. I can convince him to come, say you want to clear the air with him." Rain looked at her brother "Then what?"  
  
Hiei smiled at her and pulled her close, whispering to her. The Kenshingumi saw Rain smile that evil smile that meant she was planning something and they all felt a bit nervous when she looked straight at them with the same devilish smile. Their unease grew when her brother grinned the same grin.  
  
Kenshin muttered "I have a bad feeling about this, that I do."  
  
(A/N there you go. Once again, I know Hiei is a twin, not a triplet, however I need him to be a triplet in this story for my purposes. Also, would my readers like to see a sparring session between Kenshin and Rain? I leave that up to you. If you do then I will get one together, using my own moves for Rain and Kenshin's moves. It will take some research to do, which is why I didn't include it in this chapter. Well, hope you enjoyed this installment.) 


	7. Planning

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
"Kurama got an invitation to the Halloween dance from Professor Dumbledore. I can convince him to come, say you want to clear the air with him." Rain looked at her brother "Then what?"  
  
Hiei smiled at her and pulled her close, whispering to her. The Kenshingumi saw Rain smile that evil smile that meant she was planning something and they all felt a bit nervous when she looked straight at them with the same devilish smile. Their unease grew when her brother grinned the same grin.  
  
Kenshin muttered "I have a bad feeling about this, that I do."  
  
The Kenshingumi looked a bit wary as the two demons approached them. Rain was smiling that demonic smile again, although Hiei's face had gone emotionless. "Umm, Miss Rain, is everything alright?"  
  
Rain smiled to Kenshin "Yes, Kenshin, everything will be fine. However, I need your help with something." To everyone's surprise she turned to Sanosuke "Oh, Sano" she said in her sweetest voice "I need to ask a favor."  
  
Sano immediately began to back up, only to be stopped by Aoshi pushing on his back. Rain just grinned at Sano "Hmm, the former fighter for hire wouldn't be running away would he?"  
  
Sano gulped "Um, no, no I was just ummmm admiring the stands here, they are very tall." He looked up, whistling, still trying to edge away. Rain laughed, as did the others, and grabbed his arm. "I need you to pretend you and I are an item at the Halloween dance, Sano. Kurama will be there and I want to make him jealous enough to where he will finally admit his feelings for me, so I can tell him mine."   
  
The others gawked at her, only Aoshi and Kenshin knew who Kurama was. Yahiko spoke "Who is Kurama?"  
  
Hiei sighed "A fox demon that is in love with my sister." He looked at Sanosuke who had turned pale at the word demon "I need you to convince him that you are trying to steal Rain away from him. Make him jealous. However, he can not know that Rain was a part of this, or he would be upset with her." Rain nodded "Please guys, trust me Sano, I help you quite a bit in your future, you could do this for me."   
  
Sano gulped again "But, Rain, he's a demon!!!"  
  
Rain giggled "I won't let him hurt you. Anyways, he is very mild mannered, and won't be in demon form. He knows better then to go to that form around other's. Please Sano. For me?"  
  
Sano sighed, looking to the Kenshingumi for help. The others just looked up, whistling. He growled "Some help you guys are." Kaoru laughed "Oh come on Sano, help Rain out. You will be playing matchmaker to someone other then me and Kenshin for once." Kenshin nodded "Yeah Sano, you might get some practice to improve your technique with us this way, that you may." Kenshin ducked as Sano swung out to hit him. The others laughed and Sano sighed "Fine, I'll help you, but you owe be big for this shorty."  
  
Hiei growled as did Rain "Don't call me (her) shorty" they both said at the same time. Sano paled even more and backed off, turning and running as Rain took off after him, catching him within three steps and knocking him to the ground with a blow to the head. "Hey that hurt"  
  
The quidditch field rang with laughter. Rain reached down and helped Sano to his feet and then looked up and saw four robed figures coming towards them. Rain smiled at her wizard friends and when the four had arrived they all looked at Hiei curiously. Hermione spoke first "You are Hiei, right? Rain's brother?"  
  
Hiei frowned "Hn". Rain rolled her eyes and Harry and Ron started to laugh "Hey Rain, you sound just like him." Rain smiled and made introductions all around, now that everyone spoke and understood the same language.   
  
After introductions Harry asked "What are you guys doing out here anyways?" Rain grinned evilly as Sano moaned "Planning my demise." The others just laughed at him and seeing her friends curiously looks, Rain filled them in on the plan to get Kurama to fall for her.   
  
Harry frowned "What about Draco instead?" Hiei glared his death glare and said darkly "No" the others took a step away from him. Rain looked calm though "No, Kurama knows I don't have a thing for Draco, that won't work." They all nodded and Hiei frowned, looking up as others started to come from the castle. "Hn, I must leave. Don't worry Rain, he will be there at the party." 'As will I' with that he was gone, in a quick blur.  
  
The Kenshingumi, Rain and the four wizards looked up as the Ravenclaw team made their way onto the field. They stopped uncertainly. Cho finally spoke up "Ummm, we are suppose to be practicing now." The others nodded and Rain spoke softly "Sorry, we were just showing the new comers around." she lied with ease.   
  
With that they left the Quidditch field and headed towards the castle. Kenshin asks Rain about this "Halloween Party". She explains the whole concept. Sanosuke freaks out again "What? A day to celebrate ghosts and goblins?" Rain and the others just laugh at him "Honestly, Sano, it's just for fun. And beside, it's not like Hogwarts doesn't have ghosts anyways." Sanosuke yelled what just as a water balloon thrown by Peeves slams into the top of his head. "AHHHHHH, I'm under attack."   
  
Kaoru and Misao had both yelped and hid behind Aoshi and Kenshin, while Kenshin dropped to a crouch, hand hovering over his reverse blade sword. Rain, Harry, Ginny and Ron were laughing while Hermione was looking up, waving a fist at Peeves, who zoomed off on a cackle. They all looked afterwards and Kaoru spoke "Where is Yahiko?" Sano pushed wet hair from his eyes and looked behind a large urn against the wall, pulling Yahiko out by the back of his shirt. "Here he is, little coward."  
  
Yahiko pulled his wooden sword off his back and started to swing it at Sanosuke "Who you calling coward, you were the one yelling in fright. Let me go, Sano."  
  
The others just started laughing again and moved down the hall. Hermione looked back worriedly at Sano and Yahiko "Will they be alright?" Rain giggled and Misao answered "Yeah, they always act like that. You will get use to it." Kenshin sighed and gave his rurouni eyes "Yeah, the Kenshin group is famous for fighting amongst themselves."  
  
The rest of the week flew by for the friends. The Kenshingumi attended classes with Rain to see what they were like, after all this was a once in a life time opportunity for them. They did homework also, although it wasn't required. Yahiko surprisingly put alot of effort into it, finding it all interesting. When not doing homework, they worked on their Halloween outfits.   
  
Kenshin and the others were going in their regular outfits. After the first day they had taken to wearing robes which had miraculously appeared for them. Rain was very silent about what she was going to be going as, but had disappeared the night after the Kenshingumi arrived and returned with cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.   
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny decided to go as muggles. Not too original, but then Rain had found out and she came up with some awesome outfits. She sent a letter to Hiei who immediately took Kurama with him and they sent back the outfits she had requested, wigs and all. Harry and Hermione had immediately knocked down the idea, seeing the outfits, but seeing Ginny and Ron really wanting to go, they had reluctantly agreed. Rain went away giggling.  
  
Hiei had sent a letter in with the clothes and sent word that Kurama was going to the ball and that he didn't know anything about "Sano and you being together." She sighed and then shook her head. He hadn't told her what Kurama was going as, but it didn't really matter, you couldn't miss that redhead.  
  
Finally Halloween was upon them. They only had morning classes, so the school could get ready for the dance that night. The Kenshingumi was the first to get ready, seeing as their outfits were so familiar to them. Kenshin wore his typical outfit, complete with reverse blade sword, as did Yahiko and Sano. Kaoru wore a kimono and Aoshi and Misao wore their Oniwaban outfits.   
  
Rain came down the stairs in a pair of black baggy pants and light blue flowing shirt. The short sleeves showed off a bound arm, something they hadn't all realized before. (She has never shown her arm to them, always having it covered with the robe). The Kenshingumi all raised their eyebrows and Kenshin asked nervously as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came into the common room of the Gryffindor "Ummm, Ms. Rain, is that such a good idea?" The Kenshingumi knew that outfit well and had instantly discovered what her costume would be.  
  
The others turned as Harry spoke "Is what a good idea? I don't understand what your costume is, Rain." His words however were almost lost by the outburst of laughter as they were spotted by everyone in the common room.  
  
They were flower children. Bell bottoms, long wigs, headbands, flowing shirts, flowers in their hair, platform shoes, the whole nine yards. Ginny and Hermione even had mood rings on. Harry's glasses had been transformed to period glasses from the 70's. Ginny and Ron looked around in wonder, they thought they looked cool. Hermione flushed with embarrasment as did Harry. However, Harry gave a peace sign, much to the amusement of the muggle borns in Gryffindor and the laughter finally died down.  
  
Rain had tears in her eyes, although they did not fall. "You four look so wonderful. I am so glad you let me get you those outfits." They all looked at Rain and then noticed people were filing out of the common room. Rain sighed "Ok, I stalled for as long as possible. Time for me to get into my *cough cough* outfit."  
  
The Kenshingumi took a step back, Kenshin stammering "D-D-Do you think that is such a good idea right now, Miss Rain? Maybe you should wait a bit, that you should." Rain shook her head and motioned for the wizards of the group to step back. "Nah, I have done this a few times this week, I'm good now, although not too well appreciated in the Forbidden Forest." Hermione gasped at that, then so did all the others left in the common room as a deep red glow developed over Rain.  
  
Her Jagan was open, glowing a deep blue. Her other two eyes closed though and she began to change. Her ears started to grow into points, her eyes becoming more almond shaped. Her canines stretched into fangs and her fingertips grew into sharp claws. Her height stayed the same but her skin turned a deep red color and her eyes opened, also glowing red. She looked down at herself and nodded and then looked at the others in the deathly quiet room. When she spoke, it was a deep voice, still feminine, but the tone had changed. She literally sounded like the demon she was, her voice even echo'd a little. "Well, is this good enough of a costume?"  
  
The Kenshingumi just nodded, but a soft "Wow" came from one of the Gryffindor's of the room, followed by a flash and Rain turned her head sharply at Collin, who was lowering a camera. She instantly was at his side, using her speed freely, not being able to resist her nature in this form very well. "Don't take a picture of me again in this form, do you understand me?" At his wordless nod, she flittered back to her friends and looked up at them "We ready to go?" They nodded and she smiled a ferile smile to Sano "Remember the plan, Sanosuke." He nodded with a gulp and the group headed for the portal, ready to go down to the party.  
  
(A/N Ok, this chapter has gone on long enough. I thought I would be able to do the party in this one, but I was wrong, however I will write and post the party asap. I have the notes down for it and I know the direction I want to take, but I need to switch and do a small bit of Kurama's POV before I get to the party. However it will happen soon.  
  
Dark Koomrie- thanks for all the reviews. Yes, I know Hiei is not a triplet, I just wrote him as one for this. It has a purpose. Glad you are enjoying it.  
  
Dark Topaz - glad you like it,   
  
Cat - Thanks  
  
Demonflame - Well, I don't think the whole episode of them fighting is direly needed for the story, but it would be nice to have that in there. I have never written a fight like that before, and so I think I should write a mock fight for practice before I have to do one that is needed to continue this story.  
  
AnimeKoneko - Yes, Rain and Kenshin will eventually spar and glad that I left you guessing, keeps you coming back for more.  
  
No Name - Glad you like it.  
  
Aimee - Glad you found this when coming to Yu Yu Hakusho. There will be more Rain/Kurama moments soon. I promise.  
  
RPGFreak1 - yeah, interesting should be my middle name, although it's not. And as before, Rain and Kurama will hook up very soon.  
  
The Mystic Wolf - Thanks, I plan to keep going till this is over.   
  
Dracana Kantari - Glad you like it.  
  
And there you go, look for the next chapter soon.) 


	8. PARTY

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
(A/N Ok, here is part two of this whole getting ready for the party. Starting with Kurama's POV. Hope you enjoy).  
  
Hiei had been gone for the day, he didn't know where he was, but it was boring sitting there at 12 Grimmauld Place alone. He didn't really go on any patrols for the order, being a demon and such. His one job was to find out who the demon or demons were that had joined with Lord Voldemort. He sighed and walked to the window of his room opening it up and almost got knocked over as a certain fire demon came through it. "Hiei"  
  
"Hn. Any luck finding out who it is?"  
  
Kurama sighed "No, no luck." Hiei nodded and walked to his bedroom. "Well, I had the urge to visit my sister and some interesting things are happening at Hogwarts."  
  
There was a knock on the door before Kurama could begin to question Hiei. Molly Weasely stuck her head in the door at Kurama's "Come". She looked to them "We just got word from Dumbledore about an incident that happened today. Come downstairs so we can let everyone know."  
  
Kurama nodded and stood. He was followed out the door and down the hall by Hiei. They passed the picture of Sirius's mother and Hiei grinned. The first time the woman had yelled, he had gotten right in her face, formed fire in his hand and threatened her. She had been quiet ever since. The rest of the Order (except Kurama) were a bit shocked at this, but thankful of the results, no matter how unorthodox the method.   
  
Everyone gathered around the table to discuss what had happened. Dumbledore's letter had reported the arrival of the Kenshingumi and their willingness to help protect Harry while they were staying at Hogwarts. It also reported that they were old friends of Rain. Kurama looked stunned by this, as did everyone else, except Hiei. Hiei just grunted "If my sister trusts them, then maybe we should too." He turned and flitted off.   
  
After giving a small apologetic smile, Kurama followed his best friend.  
  
Arriving back in his bedroom, Kurama frowned at Hiei. Hiei just looked at him "The one called Sano seems a bit chummy with Rain. I wonder if they had a thing going on in Rain's past." With those words, Hiei picked up a book and pretended to start reading. Kurama was so stunned by Hiei's words that he didn't notice that Hiei's activities were false.  
  
A day passed and they got an owl from Rain, asking for some odd type of clothing for her wizard friends. Hiei got Kurama into going with him, mainly to get him out of the house, but also because Kurama could find these items easier then Hiei. They spent the day out of the house, getting the four "flower child" outfits for the wizards and then sent them as soon as they got back to the house.  
  
Kurama had finally admitted he would be attending the party, but he said nothing else on the matter, not even what his outfit would be. Finally it was the day of the party, Halloween. Kurama left in time to make it to Hogwarts in time and was greated by Dumbledore who was walking the grounds, moving back to the castle. He smiled to the kitsune "Hello again. Glad to see you could make it to our party."  
  
Kurama smiled to him. He was wearing his white fighting outfit tonight. Dumbledore led him into the castle and to the great hall. The party was already in full swing, but Kurama's presence was still noticed by the girls of Hogwarts.. He also realized who was raising his senses since he had arrived at Hogwarts. Rain had gone to the party in demon form. People were moving around her as if they didn't want to get close, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and six others who he could only guess were the Kenshingumi. Rain had her arm slipped through a tall man's. He wore all white with a red sash tied around his forehead. The large group was laughing. Kurama frowned, jealous.  
  
Turning Kurama slipped out into the hallway and saw it was empty. Fine, she wants to go as Arctic Fire? Then he could go as Yoko. He transformed.  
  
In the hall Rain felt Kurama's spirit energy go up and spoke just as he entered again, her eyes now on the doorway "Oh no."  
  
All the others looked up as a tall man with silver hair and pale skin entered. He wore a silver outfit that looked like pants and a shirt, but flowed off him as if it were a part of him. Fox ears sat on top of his head and five tails hung down to the floor behind him. He gave Rain a very unShuuichi like smirk and walked over to them. By now the others had seen this man and once again, the girls were taken with this new form, although they didn't know it was Kurama.  
  
The Kenshingumi did not know this was Kurama. She had not told them what his demon form looked like and this new person did not have red hair. Kurama let the Yoko take over as he arrived in front of Sanosuke and Rain. "I think you should take your hands off her now" his voice was soft and deadly. Everyone in the great hall stopped talking, it became deadly silent. Rain was looking up in surprise at seeing Yoko Kurama and frowned as Kenshin spoke up behind them. "You will not threaten one of my friends, that you won't."  
  
Sanosuke was now cracking his fists and the look on Yoko's face was very familiar to Rain. It was the one that he had before he destroyed half of Yusuke's neighborhood.  
  
Sanosuke took a punch at Yoko and Dumbledore, realizing what had happened, started to herd all the children and teachers out the door, realizing that while Rain hadn't fully transformed, Kurama had and this would not be pretty.  
  
Rain spoke softly to the others "Stay back, I didn't realize he would transform if I did." With that she moved off after Yoko, Sanosuke and Kenshin, drawing her sword. The blade raged with fire on one side, ice on the other. The effects of the sword were more intense in this form.  
  
Kenshin and Sano were approaching an enraged Yoko. Rain moved swiftly, coming up behind Kenshin, having to stop the faster of the two. She didn't want anyone to get hurt here. She lept with a simple attack which Kenshin swung around and blocked. She held her pose, looking at him "Leave him alone, Kenshin, I will stop this." Kenshin looked thoughtfully at the now fighting Sanosuke and the fox. "That is Kurama?" he guessed. At her nod he turned and walked back to the others, leaving Rain to stop the enraged demon fox.  
  
Yoko had pulled a seed out of his hair and his rose whip was now out. Sanosuke was just trying to avoid the deadly looking whip when he slipped on the a spilled drink on the floor, falling on his butt. Yoko pulled the whip back, ready to slash it. The whip came down and was blocked by Rain's sword. She had jumped with her lightening fast speed and arrived in front of Sanosuke, saving him. Yoko's head reared back. Even in this form, he still loved her.  
  
He called his rose whip back into a rose and let it drop to the floor, at her feet. She had saved him, she chose this ningen. He looked at her for a long time, she looking back at him, her sword now sheathed. He looked down at Sanosuke, who was now standing and spoke low "You ever hurt her, you will have to answer to me." With that Yoko turned and started walking towards the door. Rain just blinked at his words and then reached down, picking up the rose. Kurama was almost to the door when he heard her speak. "Kurama?"  
  
Sano blinked and looked at Rain as she studied the rose, "That is Kurama?" at her nod he frowned "opps". He stood up and followed Kurama who turned on him, still in Yoko form "Why do you follow me, ningen." He spoke low and threateningly. Sano bit back his nervousness and spoke lazily "Hey man, you have it all wrong. Rain and I are just really good friends. She has been a bit depressed we had noticed, so I decided to ask her to the dance just to cheer her up. Trust me, Rain and I have nothing going on between us. The woman I like is still back in Japan."   
  
You hear Misao gasp in the background and Kaoru yell out "I knew it". Sano just sighs.  
  
Yoko looks at this ningen before him "Truthfully?" Rain nods and comes around Sanosuke "Yes, Yoko, I don't have any feelings for Sano, other then friendship." Yoko looks down at the red skinned demon before him "Arcticfire." He takes the rose out of her hand and sticks it in her hair.  
  
"What is your problem, Yoko?" she gazes into his eyes.  
  
He frowns and looks at the others before looking back at her "I love you and I can't take this crap anymore. I am tired of the just friends game. Either you love me or you don't, but I am done living like this." his voice grows softer "I can't live a lie with you. You mean to much to me." Arcticfire looks at him expressionless, no longer Rain, "Is that all?"  
  
Yoko frowns and a tear slips down his face and he turns to go. A very warm hand stops him from walking away. He turns and looks at Arcticfire holding his hand and then looks into her beautiful red eyes. A tear slips down her cheek and he reaches out and catches the resulting tear gem with a finger. "Don't cry, please, I can't stand to see you cry." Yoko's face is pained.   
  
Arcticfire lets Rain take back over and she smiles to him "Then don't walk away from me again, that hurts to much." She steps in closer to him and pulls on his shirt to get him to bend over. His head comes down to her level and he hears her whisper "I love you" as her arms wrap around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.   
  
Yoko stands in shock and suddenly the redheaded human form is in his place, both arms wrapped around a now normal Rain. He pulls her closer to him and she lifts her head from his shoulder and their lips meet.  
  
Kurama once again feels like he is drowning and his lips move over Rain's. She taste's so sweet. Suddenly they hear a few girls sigh and break apart, looking at the Kenshingumi and the wizards still there. Kaoru, Misao, Hermione and Ginny all have stars in their eyes, silly grins on their faces. The men, on the other hand, look very embarrassed to be there.  
  
A soft chuckle could be heard coming from the rafters and all eyes turned to look up as Hiei lets his presence be known. "Hn, about damn time."  
  
Kurama looked a bit shocked "Hiei?" Hiei flitted down onto the floor next to his sister and best friend. "Yep. Good, my plan worked. I was tired of you two moping."  
  
A new voice sounded from behind Kurama and all gave a small jump "What is going on here, Ms. Jaganashi and Mr. Kurama?"  
  
All turned to look at Dumbledore "Well, ummm, Professor." Rain started.  
  
Kurama sighed and bowed his head "I am sorry, Professor Dumbledore. I saw Rain in her demon form and let mine out too. Guess I went farther in my transformation then she did." Dumbledore looked around the room "Well, my great hall is not harmed, so I guess we will continue the party, as long as all demons stay out of demon form."  
  
Hiei, Kurama and Rain nodded and Dumbledore looked curiously at Hiei "You must be Mr. Jaganashi, am I right?" Hiei nodded to him and Dumbledore smiled "Well, you may stay as well then." He walked back to the door of the great hall "You may all come back in now, the problem is over."  
  
Kurama, Rain and Hiei went over to their friends. Kurama apologized to Sanosuke for attacking him. Sano just laughed "Hey, not like that was the first time I got into a fight." Kurama looked relieved he had been forgiven. The Kenshingumi, wizards and demons stood in a corner, talking and joking comfortably for the rest of the dance. No one bothered them. Finally the last dance was called, Kurama realized he and Rain had not danced at all and pulled her with him to the dance floor, gathering her into his arms.  
  
Rain felt the blush grow from her neck to her cheek, but she mearly leaned against Kurama and let him hold her. Neither spoke during the dance, just enjoyed the feel of the other. The song ended much to soon and the new couple broke apart smiling. Hiei and Kurama followed the wizards and Kenshingumi, as well as Rain, back to the Kenshingumi's private common room. They continued to joke and talk for another hour. Kurama was sitting in a chair, Rain in his lap. Hiei was crouched on the windowsill. Yahiko was teasing Sanosuke mercilessly about Megumi. Kenshin and Kaoru were laughing and Aoshi was sitting silently while Misao fell asleep against his shoulder. The wizards had gone back to the Gryffindor tower awhile back.  
  
Suddenly a new voice sounded again. Aoshi and Kenshin tensed up, Misao waking slightly. Kaoru looked shocked and Yahiko and Sanosuke started to laugh at the pacifier in the teenager's mouth. However the three demon's stared in shock at the intruder, Kurama finally breaking their silence, being heard over Yahiko and Sanosuke's laughter. "Koenma?"  
  
(A/N and there you have it. The end of the dance. Want to know what Koenma is doing there? Well, that is for me to know and for you to find out. Tomorrow is the first day of school. I have got to get some major cleaning done now that my destructive daughter will be back in school, but I hope to get the next chapter up and written. So, hope you all enjoy'd it. I was kinda playing Everquest while writing this, but I did proof it, so I think it made sense.  
  
Dark Koomrie Was this fast enough? hope you like this chapter.  
  
Cat - this chapter was not as funny in my opinion, but hey, hope you like it. The humor will return. ) 


	9. The Great Koenma snicker

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
(A/N I am having a major chocolate craving and on the wrapper of this dove piece [gotta love dark chocolate] it says "Who needs therapy when you have chocolate?" So true, just had to share that, ok, onto the story.)  
  
Suddenly a new voice sounded again. Aoshi and Kenshin tensed up, Misao waking slightly. Kaoru looked shocked and Yahiko and Sanosuke started to laugh at the pacifier in the teenager's mouth. However the three demon's stared in shock at the intruder, Kurama finally breaking their silence, being heard over Yahiko and Sanosuke's laughter. "Koenma?"  
  
Koenma stood in his teenage form, frowning deeply at Yahiko and Sanosuke. Rain looked over in alarm at Yahiko and Sano and said "Ummm, guys, you don't want to laugh at him. That is the ruler of spirit world." That shut them up in an instant, Sano going pale and Yahiko looking like a deer caught in headlights. Rain giggled at their facial expressions.   
  
Hiei spoke to Koenma "What are you doing here, Koenma?"   
  
Koenma spoke around the pacifier in his mouth "Well, I am here to talk to Rain and Kurama. Now that they are together, it is time for the second proficy to be fullfilled."  
  
Rain, Hiei and Kurama all paled and Rain let out a squeek "WHAT?" Kurama spoke up "Ummm, Koenma, we haven't progressed that far in our relationship yet, can't we just skip next months and go for the one after that?" Koenma frowned "But that is 4 years from now." Rain frowned and looked at Kurama and whispered "But isn't he the one that said Yusuke had to wait 52 years to get his second chance at life if he missed his first one? Four years is nothing compaired to that."   
  
Koenma frowned "Fine, don't fullfill it now, wait 4 years. But if the time line is thrown off because you don't want to fullfill it now, then not my fault." Rain and Kurama gulped "Ummmm, Koenma, there really isn't a timeline is there?"  
  
Koenma sighed and then let out a chuckle "No, I just like messing with your heads, actually fullfilling it in 4 years will work better, cause if you fullfill it now, then Rain will be out of commission to finish this current problem." The three demons let out a sigh, while the Kenshingumi looked confused.  
  
Rain smiled at them "The second prophesy says that Kurama and I are to have a child together." Kenshin spoke "Well, it is a good thing to wait then, that it is, Miss Rain." Rain smiled to him and suddenly Sanosuke laughed "Wow, Rain as a mom. That would be almost as bad as the missy being a mom." In the blink of an eye, Rain was out of Kurama's lap, slapping the back of Sano's head, followed by Kaoru's hand doing the same. Misao yelled with glee "Beat up on the Rooster Head." Yahiko laughed and said in between his laughs "At least Rain will have pretty babies, what do you think a kid would look like coming out of ugly over there."   
  
All three girls yelled in rage and attacked Yahiko. Kaoru punched him on the top of the head, Misao kicking him in the gut while Rain let her Jagan open and after the others attacked him, she used it's powers to raise Yahiko off the ground and started to spin him very fast.  
  
The Kenshingumi all moved at this move, they knew it made Yahiko physically sick. However, Rain took into account they weren't in the yard of the dojo and stopped it before Yahiko got that sick and put him down. He staggered and then fell to his feet. Rain came over to him and stood over him "Don't speak bad of women who can kick your butt, Little Yahiko."  
  
Hiei was staring at Rain with an amused expression. "Hn, no wonder you spoke fondly of this group, they are move abusive of each other then Team Urameshi is to Kuwabara."  
  
Kurama smiled at this "Well, Kuwabara has his good points." Rain frowned "What are they? Cause if you see them, might want to let the rest of us in on them."  
  
Koenma and Hiei laughed at this, as did the Kenshingumi. Rain had told them who Yusuke and Kuwabara were. Koenma suddenly snapped his fingers "Ah yes, and I have a surprise for you Rain."   
  
Rain turned and looked at him "What is it?"  
  
"Well, since the arrival of the Kenshingumi, it is obvious you won't be going to Japan for christmas, so *big cheesy grin* the others are coming here for the holidays. I just talked to Dumbledore right now and he agreed to this."  
  
Rain blinked and then cheers errupted in the room, plus a Hn.  
  
(A/N oh yeah, another good one. "everything happens with chocolate". ah, the wisdom of chocolate wrappings. ok, onto the story)  
  
The Kenshingumi and the demons didn't get much sleep that night. Koenma had left soon after his announcement of the change of the christmas plans, very mysteriously avoiding answering if he was going back to spirit world. Eventually, Rain, Yahiko, Misao and Kaoru had fallen asleep. Rain had just curled up in Kurama's lap, Yahiko asleep in a chair, Kaoru had her head in Kenshin's lap and Misao by leaning against Aoshi.  
  
Talk moved from the joking that had been taking place while all were awake to talking with the two demons about this demonic threat that was threatening Harry and the Wizarding world.  
  
The next morning, a Saturdary, dawned to a sunny, but brisk morning. The Kenshingumi and demons rose from their various spots in the common room to move stiffly to their respective rooms. Hiei and Kurama stayed in the common room while Rain slipped back up to her room in the Gryffindor tower. She slipped in silently to her dorm room, not waking the others sleeping there and got clothes. She headed down to the bathroom and was washing her face when Hermione came in.  
  
"Good Morning Rain." 'Mione said cheerfully. Rain looked up in the mirror, Jagan open. "Morning, 'Mione. Ready for the Quidditch game today?" Hermione moaned "I would rather be inside studying, but Ron and Harry would never forgive me. Rain grinned as she dunked her head.   
  
"So, when did you get back to our room." Rain smiled and started to dry off her face "About 10 minutes ago. We stayed up talking, had an unexpected visitor and all eventually drifted off to sleep in the common room. It was nice and comfortable to hang out with friends."  
  
"What visitor?" Hermione looked Curious. Rain sighed "Spirit world stuff, nothing important." she didn't feel like going into the prophesy again.  
  
Rain turned and sat on a high window sill, easily jumping up to it. "Are you staying for Christmas?"  
  
Hermione looked up in surprise and then nodded as she started to wash her own face. "Yes, I am. Why?"  
  
Rain giggled "Well, due to the Kenshingumi's arrival, my trip to Japan for Christmas was cancelled, so Koenma arranged it with Dumbledore that the rest of Team Urameshi come here for Christmas break, arriving and leaving with the train."  
  
Hermione looked up "Team Urameshi? Koenma?" Rain frowned for a second "Oh, sorry, Koenma is the ruler of Spirit World and Team Urameshi are my friends from Japan, that is the nickname for the group of us. Hiei and Kurama will be staying here also."  
  
Hermione smiled to Rain and noticed the happy, peaceful look in the short girl's eyes. "Hmmm, Kurama staying here for Christmas, guess that makes you happy." Rain grinned "Yep."  
  
Hermione smiled and ducked her head, rinsing her face. "Well, actually, yes, I will be here for Christmas, as will Ron, Ginny and Harry, as always."  
  
Rain cheered and jumped from the windowsill and walked with Hermione to their room, getting dressed. Hermione noticed that Rain's left arm was wrapped still and after Lavender and Parvati left Hermione sat on Rain's bed as Rain tied her shoes.  
  
"Rain, what is wrong with your arm?" Rain's head came up and then frowned for a moment. Hermione pointed at Rain's right arm and Rain's face cleared. "Oh, one of my spiritual attacks. It's only useful with Hiei's attack though. Hiei has a black dragon tatoo on his right arm. It is where he keeps his attack 'Black Dragon Wave'. Under this wrapping, which is warded, there is a blue dragon tatoo. This tatoo is actually a booster attack that joins with Hiei's black dragon wave and enhances it. It also enables him to have more control over the attack, as now we are sharing powers and strengths when he casts it. However, without Hiei's attack, my blue Dragon is pretty weak. It's a booster and nothing more."   
  
Hermione frowned "I don't totally understand." Rain frowned "Do you remember hearing about how in Japan a few years ago half a mile of Tokyo was destroyed and no one knew how?" Hermione nodded "Well, the black dragon wave did that."  
  
This was all said so calmly, and Rain totally missed the look of terror on Hermione's face as she pulled her sword from under the pillows, having put it there before going to bathe. Hermione stared at Rain. "He destroyed part of Tokyo?"  
  
Rain turned and looked at her friend, while clipping the sword (in dagger form) to her clothes. "Oh, well, it's a very long story. But some powerful beings were trying to take over earth and that was the only way to destroy one of them. I do believe that is the first and only time the black dragon wave was used in the human world."  
  
She smiled to her friend and gave her a hug "Come on, let's go. Don't worry about it. Hiei won't harm anyone here." Hermione nodded and followed Rain out of the room, coming to the common room.  
  
Ginny sat there waiting and looked up as they entered "Harry and Ron left to go eat. I do think they took your friends with them, Rain." Misao and Kaoru came through the portal at this "Well, except for us. You know how Yahiko is. He found out there would be food and he and Sano raced for the door."  
  
Rain giggled at the thought, knowing they probably ran all the way to the great hall too and all five girls walked out of the common room and towards the great hall. Ginny and Hermione were trying to explain Quidditch to Misao and Kaoru. Rain understood the basics of it, having watched Harry and Ron practice with the rest of the Gryffindor team, but didn't know enough about it to explain.  
  
Misao was very excited to see this strange game and when they reached the great hall, she ran ahead, sitting next to her "Lord Aoshi" and went on babbling excitedly about the game to him. Soon the whole group was chatting about the game to come. Slytherin versus Gryffindor.   
  
Rain sat next to Kurama, only half listening, cause she had heard that Draco would be Harry's opposite on the opposing team and was having a telepathic conversation with him over lunch.  
  
'So, Draco, going against the great Harry Potter, eh?' her mental voice was full of amusement.  
  
'Oh Shut up. He always beats me, but I do try. It's cause he has more natural ability to play seeker then I do.' Draco thought back.  
  
Rain grinned and took a bite of her scrambled eggs. 'Come now Draco, now that you are friends, maybe Harry will ease up and let you win.'  
  
She heard a dark growl behind her and laughed merrily. The others looked over at Draco who was scowling at Rain's back.  
  
'I don't need him to hand me anything. I always try my hardest, he is just crazy in his movements is all.' Draco fairly growled in his thoughts to Rain.  
  
Rain sighed 'Sorry, just playing with you Draco, I know you will try your hardest out there. I have never seen you play though.' Her voice was apologetic.  
  
Draco sighed in her head 'Yeah, I know. I don't mean to be touchy about it. This is the one place where Harry and I still compete though, I do hate losing to him on the Quidditch field, even if we are now friends. Anyways, I have to go get ready, wish me luck.'  
  
Rain turned to look at Draco and smiled quickly 'Well, that would be considered Aiding the enemy, right? But anyways, good luck Draco.' and she broke their communication.  
  
Rain was busy eatting, students having filed out of the great hall, leaving only half the school there. Harry and Ron were about ready to leave when Hermione gasped "Who is that? Is he a new teacher?"  
  
All turned to look at the young guy sitting next to Dumbledore at the head table, somehow able to eat around a pacifier in his mouth. "OH GOOD GOD" Rain exclaimed.  
  
Koenma looked up from his conversation with Dumbledore to look in amusement at Rain before saying loud enough for all still left in the great hall to hear "Yes? Did you call?"  
  
(A/N and there you have it. Next is the Quidditch game. I need to go and reread those scenes in the books before I write it. What is Koenma still doing there? And how can he eat around that binky in his mouth? HEHE. And who will have a crush on pacifier breath? Well. Stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed it. Ok, I just found out from my realtor's that the people who own the house we are renting are having it forclosed. That means in the next two weeks we have to find a new place and move out. Oh great. Happy Joy. I will try and find time to update this story and the others, but don't know how long we will be without cable modem and such. So, please bear with me. Anyways, gotta get cracking on finding a new place. I hate moving.  
  
RPGFreak1 - What did you find disturbing about how I got Rain and Kurama together? Just curious. Glad you like the fact they are together now.  
  
The Mystic Wolf - Glad you like it. Christmas is going to be fun to write. HEHE.  
  
Dark-Koomrie - HEHE, you are a hopeless romantic, well, glad you enjoyed it.   
  
Aerdra - glad you enjoy it. Yes, I think the Kenshingumi brings that certain something to the whole thing.  
  
Donna - Thank you, glad to hear that I am able to keep them all in character. I don't think I would have been able to pull it off with just using already established characters from the Tv shows and books, but adding Rain gave me the opportunity to have a history that could include the Kenshingumi. Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Cat - Yes, I have a daughter, and a son. My daughter is 6, my son 2. My husband and I will be married 7 years this coming Sunday. Glad you are enjoyin git. I understand about mom's. My mother feels my spare time could be used in other pursuits then writting fan fiction or playing Everquest and I am 25 years old. I don't think mom's ever stop trying to run our lives, no matter how old we are. Glad you enjoyed it. As for amusement from the 5th book of Harry Potter, no matter how many times I read it, Dudley getting attacked by Dementor's sends me into giggles each time.  
  
Ryo4 - Glad you like it, I think Rain and Kurama make a good couple too. I will post more about their growing relationship in the coming chapters.  
  
A/N I am trying to tone down her powers, so she doesn't have equal to the powerful attacks and abilities of Hiei and Yukina as well as some attacks of her own that are powerful. However since she is the pure mix of their parents, it made sense to me to give her special powers to compliment her siblings, hense the blue dragon on her arm that only has any effect when combined with Hiei's black dragon wave. What did you guys think of that? Also, anyone know a good website that has the attacks of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu so I can start working on the fight scene between Rain and Kenshin? Well, I guess that is all. Glad you are all enjoying it and thanks for the Reviews, makes me keep wanting to write more as I know it is being enjoyed out there.) 


	10. Kurama's Thoughts

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line. She's Every Woman is owned solely by Garth Brooks and his record label, I have no ownership on it.  
  
(A/N Ok, my lovlies. I was driving my daughter to get her to sleep last night [she has autism and fights sleep like it's going to hurt her or something] and this song was playing on my garth brooks cd. Now I got the great idea after the first line that, hey, this would be a great song fic for Kurama's feelings on Rain. She is fire and ice after all. So, this is a one shot little bonus for all of you who enjoy my story, and those who are hopeless romantics. Hope you enjoy it. This will contain no spoilers for the next few chapters that finish off the Halloween weekend.)  
  
Kurama sat alone in his room at 12 Grimmauld Place. His mind went back over the weekend he had spent at Hogwarts. Already he missed her. It still amazed him that she was able to get through to him. He had known being Shuuichi all these years had changed his personality and outlook on life, but he hadn't realized how much till that weekend.  
  
Before his time as a Ningen, she would never had been able to get through to him when he was Yoko. Before he knew what love was, he would have sliced through her to get to the ningen she protected at the dance. He knew that even if he was to leave this ningen body tomorrow that the lessons he had learned, ones of the heart, would never leave him. The love his mother gave him, taught him to show had just been magnified and refined in the love Rain gave him, the love he gave in return.  
  
She had seen him at his worst, she knew his past and she was able to look past it and see the man inside that cried for acceptance, as he fought to keep his identity in a new form.  
  
Kurama sighed and heard the faint noise of an opening song on the wind, his ears perked up and he strained to hear it.  
  
~She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice.   
  
A little crazy but it's nice.  
  
And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone.  
  
'Cause she'll rage just like a river  
  
Then she'll beg you to forgive her.  
  
Oh, she's every woman that I've ever known.~  
  
Fire and Ice, yes, she was that. Literally. The heat she produced within me came deep from her soul, passed to me with her love. I smiled at the next lines, yes she does rage. She is a demon after all. But I knew she did not like losing control. Her years in the ningen world had taught her to feel remorse, and I knew she feels more deeply about things then I, for she had spent a great amount of time here, far more then myself or Hiei.  
  
~She's so New York and then L.A.  
  
And every town along the way.  
  
And she's every place that I've never been.  
  
She's making love on rainy nights.  
  
She's a stroll through christmas lights.  
  
And she's every thing I wanna do again.~  
  
I sigh and closed my eyes, the words of the music carrying me away. I remember the first time I had seen her. She had been walking in my favorite park. I had been having ice cream with Hiei that day, sweet snow as Hiei calls it. We had been talking about Hiei's search for her. She had been walking slowly, her face upturned, seemingly enjoying the sunshine. She had later said she had felt our presence's in the park and was trying to locate us without having to open her Jagan.  
  
I had looked up and seen her beauty first. I had not even put it together that she looked like the perfect mix of Hiei and Yukina, did not see the arcticfire tear gem on the chain around her neck. No, all I had seen was her beautiful form, a face pointed to the sky. Her poise, her grace.  
  
Hiei had known from the first who she was. I had barely been able to turn from the sight she presented, the only thing encouraging me to tear my eyes from her had been the strangled sound Hiei had made. I had looked over to see Hiei staring at her, white as a sheet. I had looked back over then to her, to find her beautiful reddish eyes opened and staring right at us. Her eyes had widened as she looked first at me and then at her brother.   
  
~It needs no explanation  
  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense.  
  
For When it comes down to temptation  
  
she's on both sides of the fence.~  
  
We had watched her turn from us, running in the opposite direction. We had stood and given chase, watching her take a less traveled on path. By then, I had figured out who she was and knew that our quest for Hiei and Yukina's sister had come to an end, if we could catch her. As soon as ningen's were out of sight, she had taken to the tree's in such a fashion that I almost thought Hiei had gotten far head of me till Hiei jumped in the same fashion.  
  
Hiei had caught up to her in a short amount of time. She hadn't been trying to escape us totally. It had amazed us that she actually had been looking for Hiei and Yukina. I knew her strength when she opened her Jagan. Hiei had told me about the procedure that he had gone to receive it. It took tremendous will, strength and power to under go that ordeal.   
  
The first meeting of all three siblings had been stilted. Rain hadn't known what to say to her siblings, the talk uncomfortable. Hiei had come to my house later that night, had talked to me about how he wondered if it was a mistake that they had found Rain. Yukina had been upset that they hadn't struck a lasting bond instantly. Hiei had sat for a long time, moodily polishing his katana before standing, putting it away. "Yukina is sad, I'm going to her" he had said before flitting off into the night.  
  
~No it needs no explanation  
  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense.  
  
For When it comes down to temptation  
  
she's on both sides of the fence~  
  
It had come as a great surprise to me to hear the familiar sound of someone coming to my window and I had looked up from my homework, expecting to see Hiei, only to see Rain instead. She had looked uncertain of her welcome, but I welcomed her right in. She had explained she had been walking, thinking, and had seen Hiei leave my house through the window. She had said she felt an urge to talk to someone, and had hoped she could talk to me, as she didn't know many people here in Japan, having not spent time here since the early 1900's.  
  
I had welcomed her in, my heart beating so loud that I was sure she could hear it. I was once again struck by her beauty and poise. She seemed more human in her actions then Hiei, but his mannerism's were still there under the surface. She was also gentle and sensative, like Yukina. The misery in her eyes matched her siblings. She hadn't known what to say to them, she had told me. She wanted to get to know them.   
  
She and I had stayed up for hours, talking. She had told me of her search for her siblings, about her friends from long ago, the Kenshingumi. I had told her about being Yoko, how I had met Hiei and then Yukina's rescue. We talked till dawn, had been sitting in comfortable silence when Hiei had come through the window with Yukina. The three siblings had sat with me, in my room, most of the day. It seems my presence loosened her up and they were able to connect and form the lasting bond. That was also when my lasting bond with her formed. The day I had started to fall in love with her.  
  
~She's anything but typical  
  
she's so unpredictable  
  
Oh but even at her worst It ain't that bad  
  
She's as real, as real can be   
  
And she's every fantasy  
  
Lord she's every lover that I've ever had  
  
and she's every lover that I've never had~  
  
The words faded off, the instrumentals of the song shortly after. I sat at the window, thinking of the song and her for a long time afterwards. We had come a long way since meeting, she and I. I had seen her strengths and weakness's. I had watched her battle, had seen her save Yukina at the risk of her own life.   
  
She had taught all of us something. She taught Kuwabara to be more respectful to Hiei, if he had wanted to gain Hiei's acceptance in his love of Yukina.   
  
She had taught Yusuke how to respect a woman. She would slap him on the back of the head, much of the way she does to Yahiko and Sanosuke, when she heard him talking bad about Keyko. I knew Keyko had started to see a change in Yusuke. She, herself had confided in me that Yusuke now showed her he cared in a more tender manner.  
  
She had taught Yukina that it was ok to stand up for herself, but to still remain a woman of bearing. Yukina and Rain were rare siblings, never fighting, enjoying each others company.   
  
Hiei had watched his siblings get closer, had learned that some of their strengths came from loving others. He had mellowed out some, had even been known to hug his sisters in public once in awhile.  
  
However, for me, she taught me the best thing ever. She taught me the meaning of true love. True, deep, pure, unconditional love.  
  
(A/N There you go, my first song fan fiction. After the first bit, I decided to make it a history of how they found Rain and how she had joined and fit into their little group. How did I do on this little one shot song fic?) 


	11. The Game

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
(A/N Sorry this has taken a few days. Due to the stress of moving, I had a bit of writer's block on how to proceed with this Quidditch scene, that and I haven't been able to find any books except OotP. I hate moving. We have to find someone who will give us a 6 month lease, as I am moving home to New Mexico with my kids this coming December when my hubby gets stationed to Korea for a year, leaving in Jan. I refuse to stay here any longer. My parents own a trailer park and have a place for us to live already, so with two autistic kids, I need at least some help raising them without my honey around. Anyways, it's early in the morning. I have some time to kill and I got a good idea for part of the Quidditch game while driving last night. So, don't yell at me if the scene sucks, I will do my best on writing the match. And away we go.)  
  
Rain was busy eating, students having filed out of the great hall, leaving only half the school there. Harry and Ron were about ready to leave when Hermione gasped "Who is that? Is he a new teacher?"  
  
All turned to look at the young guy sitting next to Dumbledore at the head table, somehow able to eat around a pacifier in his mouth. "OH GOOD GOD" Rain exclaimed.  
  
Koenma looked up from his conversation with Dumbledore to look in amusement at Rain before saying loud enough for all still left in the great hall to hear "Yes? Did you call?"  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open at his words and Ron muttered to Kurama "Man, does he have a superiority complex or what?" Kurama just smiled "Something like that, although technically he is a god." The wizards and Kenshingumi all yelled out "WHAT?" right as Koenma, who had risen, arrived at the Gryffindor table and sat next to Rain who just smiled at the acting ruler of the Spirit World.  
  
Koenma smiled to the others at the table and Hiei spoke up "Hn, what are you still doing here, Koenma?"  
  
"Why, I'm here to see the Quidditch match, of course." Rain blinked as Koenma's voice changed slightly, cracking. She suddenly started to snicker. The other's at the table had caught his voice change and while the wizards and Kenshingumi were trying to not laugh at this demi-god, the three demons were laughing hard at it. Koenma was glaring daggers at his spirit detective's allies. "Oh shut up."  
  
Rain tried hard to stop laughing, taking deep calming breathes. "Well, Koenma, you could just switch to your other form and then your voice wouldn't crack." Koenma sighed and stood "Yeah, but then you wouldn't call me Koenma, you would call me Toddler." he turned and stormed back up to the head table, leaving the three demons to laugh to each other. Sanosuke leaned close to Rain "Man, how can you just laugh at the god kid like that?"   
  
Rain turned at looked at him innocently "Same way I can laugh at you, Rooster Head." With that she turned away from a suddenly furious Sano and looked to the wizard "Harry, Ron, Ginny, isn't it time for you three to go get down there?"  
  
The three Quidditch players blinked and jumped up "Oh, I forgot. Of course it is." Harry yelped. They all stood, waving to the others as they ran from the room. Rain grinned and stood up "Well, let's go get our scarves and cloaks and go down to the QUidditch field." They all stood, Sano coming next to Rain "Well, you're a freak with three eyes." He had a smug look on his face. Rain turned to look up at him "What? Where did that come from?"  
  
Sano shrugged, looking embarrassed "You called me Rooster head." Kenshin laughs behind Sano. "Um, Sano? Everyone calls you rooster head, that they do." Rain just giggled into her hand while Hermione was casting glances at Sano "Why do they call you rooster head?"  
  
The Kenshingumi and demons burst into laughter, while Sanosuke yelled out "HEY!!!!" Yahiko's laughter echoed down the hall "Serves you right Sano."  
  
The student body made it's way to the Quidditch field, climbing into their respective stands. The Kenshingumi and demons sat with Rain and Hermione. Hermione didn't look to thrilled to be there, but showed her support for her house by going.  
  
The players of the teams were called and red and gold soared into the sky to the left, while silver and green to the right. The balls were released, the golden snitch hovering in front of Draco and Harry for a moment before zooming off. The two former enemies nodded to each other and were off, along with the rest of the team. The two seekers soared slightly above the others, watching for the flash of gold.  
  
Early off, Crabbe had hit a bludger straight at Ginny, who had ducked it, holding the quaffle. She managed to score 10 points for Gryffindor, causing that side of the stadium, plus most of the other two houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, to erupt into cheers.   
  
After sitting back down, Rain, who sat between Yahiko and Kurama, smiled at the younger boy's enthusiasm. He was leaning forward in his seat, watching the game with interest. She turned and looked over her shoulder to her old friends, Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru was watching the game with interest, her hand griping Kenshin's shirt, her mouth open. Kenshin was staring straight at Kaoru, a soft smile on his lips.   
  
Rain shook her head and thought to Kenshin 'You know, Ken-san, you should just tell her how you feel.'  
  
Kenshin blinked as Rain spoke to him and looked down at the small demon in front of him, her having turned back to watch Slytherin score 10 points, evening the score 10 - 10. Polite applause from most of the crowd, and loud cheering errupted from Slytherin. Draco and Harry still circled the Quidditch field, searching for the snitch.  
  
Kenshin sighed into Rain's mind 'You know I am not worthy of her, Miss Rain, that I am not.' Rain frowned and felt Kurama's hand reach for hers, winding with her fingers as they both looked up as Gryffindor scored another point, cheering. 'Oh come now, Kenshin, don't you think that if Kurama and I deserve to love each other, then you do? I have done more things in my life that I am not proud of, stuff that would make me more unworthy of love, then you. Kurama is the same, yet here we are, in love. Besides, Kaoru knows of your past, she accepts it and still offers her love. I think you should stop being so hard on yourself, your punishment that you give yourself punish's her also.'  
  
Kenshin was silent a long time, staring up, at the players, seeing Slytherin score one more point, evening the score again. He thought long and hard over what Rain had said to him about Miss Kaoru. He then looked down at her hand, still clutching his shirt and smiled to himself. Yes, maybe it was time for him to reveal to Miss Kaoru his feelings for her.  
  
A collective gasp rose from the crowd as the two seekers flew into a dive at the same time, neck to neck. A small golden ball inches ahead of both fliers. Rain leaned a little over the side of the stands, looking down to watch and see if Draco could finally beat Harry for once.   
  
Harry and Draco flew neck to neck, diving in each others ways and trying to throw the other off balance, the whole time never taking their eyes off the golden snitch. Harry leaned forward, using his left hand to reach out for the snitch, seeing as that hand was closer to it. Draco leaned out at the same time, with his right.  
  
Draco frowned in concentration, 'only a bit farther, only a bit farther.' In amazement, he felt the golden snitch touch his palm, starting to close his hand, only to entwine fingers with Harry, who had touched the snitch from the opposite side at the same time.  
  
Both rivals stared at each other as a shocked gasp rang through the stands. Both seekers floating to the ground, neither letting go, muttering to each other. Madam Hooch came forward, saw their clasped hands and then let out a laugh. "Well, this is a shock." She magnified her voice with her wand and spoke into the crowd. "A Quidditch first for Hogwarts. It's a TIE. Potter and Malfoy have caught the snitch at the same time, trapping it between their hands."  
  
Harry stared at Draco and then ducked his head, hiding his smile, speaking before the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams arrived "Good Job, Malfoy." Malfoy gave a smirk, but his silverish blue eyes spoke volumes to his new ally "Same to you, Potter."  
  
They pulled their hands and the snitch fell into Madam Hooch's hand. She smiled to them both and they looked up as students were getting over their shock and starting to come from the stands, pouring out onto the field.  
  
Hiei looked shocked "That was it? That was what, 30 minutes long." Kurama smiled, having read about the game "Sometimes, Quidditch can take as long as a few days, depends on how fast the Seekers catch the golden snitch.  
  
Rain nodded and the Kenshingumi and demons followed Gryffindor down to the field. Sanosuke and Yahiko both looked at Kenshin and Kaoru and almost fell over in shock at the sight of them holding hands. Misao and Aoshi saw this also and smiled to each other, Aoshi following Kenshin's lead and taking Misao's hand in his. The demons followed the Kenshingumi and Rain grinned as Kurama saw Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao and Aoshi, and commented on it. "Hmmm, Rain. It is strange how they are pairing up." Rain shrugged in an innocent way he didn't trust. "Yes, it is very odd. But who am I to argue with love."   
  
Kurama stopped Rain from following her brother down the stairs and pulled her back up to look at her. "You are devious, have I told you that?"  
  
Rain smiled sweetly "I should have been a fox, I told you that before." She laughed merrily at Kurama's "HEY!".  
  
Koenma, who had sat with the teachers during the game, watched the two demons interact. He knew that more challenges were coming their way. He wanted to warn them, he could give them some warning on certain things, but he could not warn them about the report he had recieved from what he referred to as the "shipping department." He sighed and followed Dumbledore down the stands, he needed to at least warn the headmaster of what was going to happen, wouldn't do any good to have his protector removed from Hogwarts before she had a chance to protect Harry, now would it?  
  
(A/N Yes, this is a little short, I'm very sorry. Looks like we found a house today. I have to fill out the application and return it tomorrow. I had some problems writing this. I know it focused more on what the spectator's then on the game, but I couldn't find my books to give me some idea on how to write it, plus most of this story comes from Rain's POV anyways, so I figured I didn't need to go into the game too much. However, that ending tie came to me last night. I didn't want Slytherin to win, cause they are greasy gits still, except Malfoy, but I wanted Malfoy to get some victory. So a Tie, I thought it was plausible, maybe not a good chance of ever happening, but possible. So, there you go. My 7 year anniversary is this coming weekend, so may or may not post a new chapter. I also have to start packing the house. But I hope to update once or twice more before I move.  
  
xe* - Thanks, I have been trying hard to keep my characters in IC and I love Rain, she is a great character. Thanks for the website suggestion for kenshin's sword moves. Glad you liked the song fic and thanks for saying it's the best fic you have come across in awhile.  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme - yeah, they are great stories and shows. Glad you like my fic.  
  
Lilfrozenfire - I am trying to improve my writing style, so I am glad you think it is well written. I have never seen Inuyasha, but i keep seeing that HP and Inuyasha are common stories, I might have to find some of it and watch.  
  
Crazygurl12003 - Thanks  
  
Rurouni Fan - Thanks, i really was happy with the song fic. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. HEHE, and the spelling is Awesome. THanks hon.  
  
Cat - Yeah, Mum's are the same all over, I think. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
TheFrozenCow - Thanks alot for the nice words.  
  
Brittany67 - it's only funny cause the characters themselves are hilarious. Thanks for the review.  
  
NightShadow - Hehe, Actually, I think Hiei is the cutest, I even have a ciggie case that I carry my ID's and credit cards around in with Hiei on it. Gotta love short strong guys. But yeah, Kurama is a close second. Thanks for the positive words.  
  
Darkness Flame Youkai - Nope, Koenma was just hanging around a bit longer, i need to do some more stuff with him. However, having Koenma as a teacher would be hilarious. I came up with a new fan fic idea earlier and am going to write the idea down and that might be my next one. It's really good, but no spoilers for it yet. What is up with your right eye?  
  
AnimeKoneko - Thanks, I think it's very funny too. Sometimes those phrases just come to me and I laugh so hard I have to stop what I'm doing. HEHE. And I did think that the song fic was romantic. Sorry about using past and presence. Due to numerous moves as an army brat, my grammer is some what lacking sometimes.  
  
Princess-Meru - Thanks, glad you like the Fluff, and I'm just borrowing Kurama for now, you can have him when I am done with him, if you want. HEHE!  
  
Dark-Koomrie - Hey now, no kissing Hiei. LOL. And yes, that hopeless romantic part was written with you in mind. Glad you liked. (*Whispers* run hiei run)  
  
A/N there you go, time for me to close this out and post it. Have a great day guys.) 


	12. Frustrations

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
(A/N Sorry about the wait guys. So much stuff going on here. We think we found a house and it's nice. We will start moving this weekend. I have so much to do now that this move is coming up fast, like packing. LOL. However, I decided to type up another chapter cause i was running the last through my mind while packing and sorting and decided I know how I want this next chapter to be. So, for your enjoyment, here we go.)  
  
Koenma, who had sat with the teachers during the game, watched the two demons interact. He knew that more challenges were coming their way. He wanted to warn them, he could give them some warning on certain things, but he could not warn them about the report he had recieved from what he referred to as the "shipping department." He sighed and followed Dumbledore down the stands, he needed to at least warn the headmaster of what was going to happen, wouldn't do any good to have his protector removed from Hogwarts before she had a chance to protect Harry, now would it?  
  
Koenma followed Dumbledore up to the castle and calmly told the older looking man that he must talk to him about something before he returned to the Spirit World.  
  
Dumbledore nodded to the young ruler of spirit world and they made their way to the office.  
  
A few hours later, Dumbledore sat in his office, deep in thought. The various portraits were quiet, giving the current headmaster time to think. "... so because of this new development, I think it best that Kurama come to Hogwarts during the next semester and help Rain watch over Harry." After more talk and consideration, it was deemed that although he and Rain were in a relationship, that he would be the best choice for the mission to help Rain. Hiei was not the most sociable of demons and Kurama was a smart man.   
  
Dumbledore stood and left his office, going to the great hall for supper. Rain ate with her friends, the demons leaving after supper. He noticed that the demons, Kenshingumi and the golden trio, and Ginny of course, all seemed to get along very well, even if Hiei wasn't very socialable. He sighed to himself as he ate, causing Professor McGonagall to look at him sharply. Only time would tell if what Koenma said would come to pass or not.  
  
Weeks later.....  
  
November was almost over. Rain sat at her window, the cold not affecting her in the least, looking out over the snow covered grounds of the school. She sighed to herself, trying to tamp down the restlessness within herself. Only two more days and she would be with Kurama. She knew that it was due to the fact she was going into heat, or the Koormie version of it, but also because the one she had chosen as her mate as going into heat also. Even from this distance, she could feel Kurama's Yoko side taking over, just as Arcticfire, the name of her demon form, was taking over slowly.   
  
She had been dismissed from her classes after Snape had yelled at her and she had frozen over his classroom in a loss of self control. He had wanted to punish her, but once it had been explained to him, plus her also thawing out his dungeon, she had escaped from detention with time off, away from others. She now sat up in her room all day, trying to calm her growing aggitation. She usually would be allowed to transform as she wished in the days leading up to her transformation, but being stuck here in Hogwarts, needing to protect Harry, she had to stay here, in human form.   
  
The students didn't know what was wrong with Rain, but they knew something was going on. She had since stopped trying to keep her Jagan closed. It was now constantly glowing a dark blue, her eyes having reverted to her demon color, a blazing red. She was slowly loosing control.  
  
She looked up in irritation as the door to her dorm opened. She tried to stamp down her irritation as Lavender came in and turned back to the window. Lavender frowned at the slight growl that had issued from Rain. Without realizing it, she turned to the frustrated demon and spoke "Do you have a problem?"  
  
Too late, she realized her mistake in speaking to Rain like that. In the blink of an eye, Rain had charged Lavender and had her pinned to a wall with the power of her jagan, the room was going between freezing cold and boiling hot repeatedly. Rain's skin color was dangerously close to red as she glared at Lavender.  
  
In her fear, Lavender realized that Rain was attempting to regain control of herself. The temperature changes stopped and the color eventually faded from Rain's skin. Rain slowly let Lavender down gently and spoke low, her voice cold. "I think it best that you not speak to me in such a fashion right now. If you must know the truth, it is mating season for my kind. I am repressing my true form right now in respect to Dumbledore, but it is making me very irritated. You are very lucky that the peak of our mating season is still a few days off, cause if it was today you would be spread around this room in a dozen or more pieces. I have no gripe with you Lavender, please understand this, but I am trying to remain calm and get through this time right now without destroying the castle."  
  
With that Rain swept from the room, past Hermione and Parvarti, who had arrived to see Rain putting Lavender down and heard her whole speech. Hermione knew that Rain was going into heat, but had not thought she would have to revert to her natural form to do so. She wondered where Rain had gone to, but in her present mood, decided she better not follow her and ask.  
  
~  
  
From his office in Spirit World, Koenma watched Rain almost lose it with her dormmate. He turned his attention to Yusuke who stood watching it and sighed "Think you could cover her a few days early? Hiei is on an important mission with the Order right now and Kurama is in as bad of shape as she is. I think we should let those two together as soon as possible."  
  
Yusuke nodded and Koenma handed him a letter "Here, this will explain all to Dumbledore and I will see you when Rain returns. Don't forget to watch Harry. You might have to explain to her friends where she has gone, only the Kenshingumi and the four wizards need to know, other then Dumbledore. I will get Kurama."  
  
Yusuke nodded and sighed "Damn, Koenma, I hate school, but it won't be for more then a week, like you said, so fine. Besides, I don't have to do much do I? Just follow this Harry kid around." Koenma nodded "And try not to disrupt class much. You will be there for a week as an exchange student, learning about English magic, from a Japanese wizarding school. So, off you go. And don't skip class."  
  
Yusuke sighed and followed Boton, who had appeared to lead him to where he could cross over into England. He exited the Spirit World to end up on the outskirts of the grounds of Hogwarts. He looked up at the castle, in awe. He, however, quickly looked down as he saw a flash of red, running towards where he was.   
  
~  
  
Rain left the Gryffindor tower, trying hard to keep control on her emotions. She wandered around the grounds outside of the castle, not caring about the cold, just wanting to release her pent up energy. She finally thought she was getting her self control back when she felt a very familiar spirit energy appear near her. Turning to look, she spotted Yusuke standing near the front of the castle, looking up at it. She growled in frustration and ran towards him. He looked at her just in time for her to punch him, sending him flying backwards.  
  
Yusuke groaned low in his chest and then looked up to see her red eyes watching him from where she squatted on his chest. Her blood red skin was a sharp contrast to the snow around them. 'Awwww Damn' he thought. "Arcticfire, you need to let Rain have control again."  
  
Arcticfire laughed in dark amusement "Oh, come now, Demon lord. Why would I want her back in control. She is just supressing me." Yusuke nodded, "Yes, I know she is, but I am here to relieve you, so if you give her control back, we can go talk to the Headmaster and I can have you out of here and on your way to Kurama very soon. And you know what that means right?"  
  
At the name Kurama, Arcticfire's pherimone's flared and Yusuke tamped down the sudden burst of desire she caused in him. He knew that it was only because it was mating season, and besides that, if he touched her Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara would kill him. "Arcticfire, get off me now and let Rain have control."   
  
Arcticfire growled low in her throat "If you are lying to me, Demonlord, I will kill you with my own two hands." Yusuke nodded to her as she rose off of him and her skin returned to normal. He caught her upper arms as she swayed, holding her upright. She blinked in confusion and looked up at him "Sorry Yusuke. It's so hard to control."  
  
Yusuke nodded "Come on, let's go talk to this Dumbledore person and get you out of here." Rain nodded and followed her friend into the school building.  
  
McGonagall met them at the front door, having seen the whole thing from her room. She looked down at the small demon in front of her and then to the calm looking boy behind Rain. "Ms. Jaganashi, are you ok?"  
  
Rain nodded to her Transfiguration teacher "I am fine, Professor. I do need to speak with Professor Dumbledore though, as does Yusuke here. Oh, Professor McGonagall, meet Yusuke Urameshi, leader of Team Urameshi."  
  
Yusuke smiled to the stern looking witch "Koenma sent me." McGonagall nodded to them "Follow me." She led them to the entrance of his office and spoke the password "Twizzler" and they walked up the staircase to see him.  
  
Dumbledore didn't look too surprised to see them, or read the message from Koenma. He knew that Koenma was going to send someone to cover Rain, and that it was only a few days earlier then what they had discussed. However, after Rain told him about her attack on Lavender and then on Yusuke, it was agreed that it was now time for Rain to remove herself from Hogwarts till her mating was over with. Rain smiled at him, relieved.  
  
Dumbledore smiled to the young looking demon "Well, go pack and then you can go. Please report here when you get back." Rain nodded to him "I don't need to pack, trust me." She turned to Yusuke "Thanks, Demonlord. I owe you one." Yusuke smiled to her and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, I expect a good christmas present, have fun Rain. Say hello to Kurama for me, if you remember to, that is." He burst into laughter, causing Rain to roll her eyes as she left.  
  
Rain nearly flew down the stairs. Coming into the front entrance, She saw the Kenshingumi ahead of her, discussing something and moved swiftly towards them.   
  
They all saw the smile on her face and blinked. They knew what was going on with her, she had gone into heat once when she was with them. She quickly explained to them that Yusuke had arrived early and that she would be gone for a week. She told Yahiko to not get into trouble and then was gone before the others could comment.  
  
After she was gone, Kenshin turned to the others again "Well, that was unexpected. We were just talking about the possibility of her leaving early and there she goes. We should find this, Yusuke, that we should."  
  
The others nodded and then moved towards the Gryffindor common room, knowing Yusuke would be staying in Gryffindor. They should also inform Harry and the others about this new development.  
  
Many students were looking out the window, most of them from Binn's class, and they all blinked and straightened to look out the window as a red skinned demon burst from the castle, sprinting across the yard, only to disappear into a strange portal that had opened, straight into the arms of a silver fox that they all recognized from the Halloween party.  
  
(A/N And there you go. Now, I am posting this story on both Adultfanfiction.net and fanfiction.net. The next chapter will be the mating. This chapter will NOT be posted on Fanfiction, only on Adultfanfiction. The chapter after that will be of Yusuke's time at Hogwarts. I will be posting these two chapters at the same time. So, if you are reading this from Fan fiction and you see the Yusuke chapter come up and want to read the mating, then you will know it is up on adultfanfiction. The reason I am doing it this way is that I know some of my readers on fanfiction are younger then 18 and I am trying to be respectful to that. So, there you go. If you want to go to adultfanfiction to read the mating chapter, then the name there is the same. Everqueen. So, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Kira - Thanks, we had a good anniversary. Glad you like the story and that Tie idea was a stroke of genius if i say so myself. HEHE  
  
RPGFreak1 - Glad you liked it. And for Kurama kicking Sano's butt one moment and kissing Rain the next. Well, the reason for that is he was Yoko Kurama one moment, during the butt kicking, and back in Shuuichi's form the next. The human form is less aggressive then the demon form. But I did see your point of view.  
  
Cat - Yeah, sorry about the length. I have been busy prepping for this move. Glad you liked the Tie. I thought it could be possible, highly unlikly though. But possible.  
  
Forest of Tears - Sorry about the Koenma scare. No, i don't think he would be a great teacher. But I just couldn't see him sitting down with the students, he would be the kind to demand he sit at the teacher's table. Glad you like it.  
  
Princess-Meru - LOL, thanks for the review.  
  
Dark Koorime708 - ROFL, I was just trying to save Hiei is all. We won't get into my muse. I actually go for bald guys. Must be why I'm married to a military guy who shaves his head and have that framed picture of Captain Picard in my hallway. *Sighs dreamily* Glad you like it.  
  
Darkness flame youkai - Yay, glad you like it. As for my new fic, well, i won't be posting it till this one is finished. But i have started on it, and just having major issues on how to start it off. But i will figure it out.   
  
xe* - Thanks for the Happy Anniversary, it was very nice. Glad you liked the quidditch match. Yeah, Koenma's voice change was cute i thought. Makes it even funnier if you imagine it happening around that pacifier in his mouth. HEHE  
  
TheFrozenCow - Thanks for the review.  
  
Akai Kah'ghe - Yeah, someone needs to find out who is reproducing the Harry Potter/Yu Yu Hakusho fics lately. J/K. I actually enjoy them alot. Glad you enjoy the story.) 


	13. Say WHAT!

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
Yusuke came down the stairs, following Dumbledore, towards the Gryffindor common room. He happened to look out the window in time to see Arcticfire leap into Yoko's arms and the portal close. He shook his head and began to pay attention to where he was going, this castle was sure weird.  
  
Finally after getting caught on the moving stairs once, he and Dumbledore arrived at the portrait. After introducing Yusuke to the fat lady and giving the spirit detective the password, Dumbledore left him standing in front of the now open portal. Yusuke walked through it and into the common room. He looked around curiously, a bit on edge from being in this odd place. The Kenshingumi as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked up at the new boy. Hermione recognized him from Rain's picture and stood up, walking towards him. "You must be Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke looked at the witch before him and then nodded. "Yes, I am Urameshi Yusuke. And you are?"  
  
Hermione frowned "Yusuke is your last name?" At Yusuke's confused look she said "Surname?"  
  
His face cleared and he shook his head "No, Yusuke is my personal name. In Japan we say our surname's first. My... last name is Urameshi." Hermione nodded in understanding. "Ok, My name is Hermione Granger, or Granger Hermione for you." She led him to the others "That is Harry, Ron, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Misao and Aoshi" pointing to them respectively.  
  
Yusuke blinked at Kenshin "You are Kenshin? Himura Kenshin? Hitokiri Battousai?" The three wizards looked confused while the Kenshingumi frowned and Kenshin spoke "I have no claim on the name Hitokiri Battousai anymore, just call me Kenshin." Yusuke blinked at him, staring with his mouth open and then nodded "Ok." He looked at the others and then grinned "Rain did tell me some stuff about this group, I have heard some interesting things about you." He looks pointedly at Sanosuke "She says to call you Rooster head." Sano yelled "HEY" while the others chuckled and Yahiko spoke "See, even those who just meet you call you Rooster Head." He earned a bonk on the head from Sano for that while the others laughed.  
  
The wizards were use to the constant bickering amongst the Kenshingumi, realizing it was all in fun and play. They just shook their heads and looked to Yusuke again. Ron spoke first. "So, how do you know Rain?"  
  
Yusuke sat down on the floor, the others gathering in chairs and such around him "Well, I met Hiei, her brother, first. I am a spirit detective for the spirit world." Aoshi spoke "So you are human?" Yusuke frowned "Half human, half demon. Long story, but I grew up as a human. Anyways, I had to capture her brother for stealing something and eventually he got parole and began to help me on stronger cases for the spirit world, he and Kurama, who also had helped steal the items that Hiei took. They are both technically on Parole. I am the leader of the team though." He shrugged.  
  
The rest of Gryffindor started to file into the common room, looking curiously at the new kid but not approaching. Lavender looked fearfully around the common room, looking for Rain and then backed away as Hermione approached her "Rain has gone to the demon world. She realized her control was slipping to much and left." Lavender looked very relieved and fled to her room.  
  
The next four days flew. They had alot of fun with Yusuke around. The first time he had encountered Peeves he had blasted the annoying poltergeist with his spirit gun and since then had been threatening to use Peeves as target practice if he was near Yusuke, which wasn't often.  
  
Snape didn't like Yusuke either and would glare at the spirit detective when he had his class and during meals. Yusuke had blown up his 'borrowed' cauldron in class, causing the class to dismiss early, much to the delight of everyone else.  
  
Yusuke also had issues with Malfoy. The slytherin had been talking about him in the great hall at lunch his second day there and Yusuke had heard him and had left the table and approached the slytherin table and stood in front of Malfoy who had looked up at Yusuke with disgust.  
  
"What do you want, Urameshi?" Yusuke mearly smiled and allowed his spirit energy to gather, allowing the others to see the blue glow that surrounded his body. "I don't appreciate you talking about me, Malfoy was it?" Malfoy frowned at him "What are you going to do about it?" Peeves chose that unfortunate moment to come into the great room and Yusuke looked at him, pointed his index finger and shot his shot gun at the poltergeist, blowing it away, out the window, little bits of ectoplasm on the frame. Yusuke smiled to the now very pale Malfoy and the quiet table. "Just don't talk about me."  
  
With that he turned and walked back to a now cheering Gryffindor table. Later he had to reassure Professor Dumbledore he wouldn't shoot Malfoy or anyone else with the spirit gun, he just was teaching him a lesson. Dumbledore was very happy that this spirit detective wasn't the student here.  
  
It was the fourth day, a Saturday. The Kenshingumi, wizard group and Yusuke were out on the lawn, chatting. Yusuke was using his spirit wave to hover over a spike on the ground, everyone watching him in awe. Ron had challenged him to show him a cool maneuver and he remember Genkai using this during his training. He leaped away from the spike finally and sat down, chatting easily with his new friends.  
  
Sano looked curiously at him "So, when is Rain returning?" Yusuke shrugged "Two more days or so, why, bored of me?" He grinned lazily at the ex-fighter for hire. Sano grinned and shook his head "No, just curious." Yusuke nodded. The conversation moved to other things and they were all surprised when Aoshi spoke up "I thought you said two more days till she returned, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke away from Misao, who he had been teasing, pulling her hair and looking away innocently as she screamed in irritation. "Yeah why?" All looked in the direction that Aoshi was now pointing to see a very agitated Rain being followed by a sober looking Kurama. As they got closer Yusuke saw that Kurama was mad also.  
  
He smiled uneasily to his friends and then jumped with surprise as a black streak landed in their midst right as Rain and Kurama arrived. Hiei grinned at the demonlord's reaction and then turned worried eyes to Rain. She spoke low "I hate that pacifier sucking dumb little turd!"   
  
Yusuke laughed at her words on Koenma, earning him a frown from the couple, Hiei frowned though "What happened Rain, you and Kurama should still be in the Makai."  
  
Rain growled "Well, we would be, but Koenma forgot to tell us about a little package that came through with our name on it in Shipping."   
  
Kurama growled remembering the scene in Koenma's office. They had entered the office and immediately the pint size god had put up his hands in an attempt to calm them. "Now now, Kurama and Rain. This is not my fault, my father took care of that one all by himself. Please don't yell at me." He had cowered in his chair. Rain got in front of him and screamed "YOU TOLD US THAT WE WOULD BE SAFE FROM THIS!!!!!" Koenma nodded "Yes, I know I did, but my father took care of it and it came through after I told you that. Typically that 'package' is prepared months in advance, not weeks." Rain frowned at Koenma and Kurama wrapped his arms around her "Now what?"   
  
Koenma frowned "Well, now you have to join Rain at Hogwarts because for the next few months she is not going to be able to do much." Kurama nodded "In about two weeks her morning sickness should start." Rain shuddered and Koenma spoke "And since she is not full Koorime, we don't know how her morning sickness will differ from those of the ice apparitions. Dumbledore knows that you are going to start school there."  
  
Rain almost jumped across the desk at him "You knew about this before we went into heat and didn't say anything." Again the demi god child cowered in his chair "Don't yell at me. I couldn't tell you, my father would have had your hide. Besides, it is fate and destiny." Rain groaned and turned in Kurama's arms, burrowing her head in his chest. Kurama glared over Rain's head at Koenma "I will come back to talk to you later about this Koenma, but I think Rain and I should return to Hogwarts and get things settled there."  
  
With those words and not waiting to hear Koenma's opinion, Kurama had ushered his mate out of the office and back to Hogwarts. Rain was still angry and once back on the grounds of the school, she had seen her friends and had moved from his arms and stormed over to them, still furious, Kurama following behind her.  
  
Now she stood in front of them, the wizards and the Kenshingumi looking confused, but Hiei and Yusuke looked shocked and very angry. "He WHAT? How could he just forget to mention that?" Hiei yelled. Rain looked to her brother and calmed a bit. "Hiei, we will get our revenge on him later, after the Kenshingumi have returned to their time and this threat is over with, for now we should just deal with this and move on." Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama looked amazed at the change in her attitude till she got that evil glint in her eye, you know, Arcticfire's eyes, and said "But we will get him back for this, believe me."  
  
Yusuke smiled at that look and smiled "I get to be a part of that plan, right?" At her calm nod he gave a delighted cry and the others looked at him, a bit uneasy.  
  
Rain sighed "Ok, Kurama and I have to go talk to Dumbledore." The others nodded, but made no move to stand and follow, except Hiei who said "And I'm going with you." Rain and Kurama frowned at him but nodded. The trio made their way to the castle, leaving the others to watch them. Ron spoke quietly to Yusuke "Ummm, what is going on, Yusuke?"  
  
He looked back at his new friends and realized they didn't know what was going on. "Rain is pregnant." Open mouth, sweatdrops until Sanosuke speaks up "Damn, must have been a good four days." Three feminine hands smack his head at the same time while the males of the group chuckle at his words.  
  
(Ok, there you go. I had a brain freeze while writing what Yusuke did during the week, but I had to put highlights in. Hope you liked it. Ok, there we go, all my new chapters are up. For those reading this on fanfiction.net, I have two new stories up for you, from adultfanfiction.net. I editted them for you and I hope you read and enjoy. Thanks so much and I hope for lots of reviews when I get back online.  
  
Istari of Starbright AstronomyTower - Glad you liked the story. Hope you like this chapter. I have read that story by Blaque Midnyte and am following the follow up story for it also. Yes, Sirius is my favorite story too. I have posted two other Harry Potter/Yu Yu Hakusho stories on Fanfiction that I think you might like. And it is no problem to take out the dirty scenes and only post them on the other chapter. I have two small children of my own (who don't read yet) and if they were your age, I wouldn't want them reading that either. Glad you are liking it. And i loved OotP. J.K. Rowlings is a genious.  
  
RurouniFan - Thanks for the good reviews, and you are welcome also. That is why I post on both sites, I want to expand myself as a writer and see if I can write scenes like that, but this is not the site to post those scenes. Glad you enjoy the story.  
  
Cat - LOL, well the mating was hard to write for me, so I am glad you can't read it. I am not too thrilled with it and in truth i will probably rewrite it a few times while the internet is down and have to repost it on adultfanfiction when I get back. Glad you like the story and READ rofl.   
  
Orphan - Yep, this is it, so far. I am going to finish this story and write others when it is done. Glad you like.  
  
AnimeKoneko - Hmmm, romantic wouldn't be what I would have called that last chapter, frustrated was more like it. Poor Rain. Glad you like.  
  
And there you go. Time for me to go back to packing and all that other stuff I have been slacking on. Oh happy joy. See you later guys. Thanks for all the great reviews.)  
  
See you in a week or so, watch for updates. EVERQUEEN) 


	14. Returning to school

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
(A/N Yes, I know it has been more then a week, but I finally just got my internet back on. I hate moving, did I ever mention that before? I also hate my car. I swear it is the biggest POS in the world. I haven't been able to get the dang thing started for most of the past two and a half weeks. We have replaced the alternator, starter and battery within the past two months and it still won't start. So what does that mean? Wiring. Dang it. You would think that for once things would just stop breaking down. UGH. On top of that my husband was in the field from almost the day we moved in. Means I was playing mom and dad to both the munchkins. How fun is that? None at all. Ok, sorry about the ranting, but I just had to get some of that out. The car is driving me insane after all.)  
  
Rain sighed "Ok, Kurama and I have to go talk to Dumbledore." The others nodded, but made no move to stand and follow, except Hiei who said "And I'm going with you." Rain and Kurama frowned at him but nodded. The trio made their way to the castle, leaving the others to watch them. Ron spoke quietly to Yusuke "Ummm, what is going on, Yusuke?"  
  
He looked back at his new friends and realized they didn't know what was going on. "Rain is pregnant." Open mouth, sweatdrops until Sanosuke speaks up "Damn, must have been a good four days." Three feminine hands smack his head at the same time while the males of the group chuckle at his words.  
  
Rain stormed into the castle, several students looking at the enraged demoness and moving out of the way. Kurama and Hiei followed in her wake, surprised at the sudden mood swing. The seemingly calm Rain from the courtyard was now mad again. They rounded a corner and almost ran into Professor McGonagall. Rain took a step back, causing Kurama to run into her back, his finger gripping her shoulders to keep his balance. Hiei meerly skirted them both.  
  
McGonagall looked fairly surprised to see the demons. "I thought you would be gone a few more days, Rain." She took a step back in shock as a low growl issued from Rain and watched Kurama wrap his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back to him as he spoke. "We would have, but something interrupted us. We, actually, need to speak with Professor Dumbledore." Minerva nodded and made a gesture towards the end of the hall. "Follow me then." She turned and led them to Dumbledore's office, speaking the password and allowing them entrance.   
  
At Dumbledore's office, Rain stopped and Hiei and Kurama saw her taking deep breaths before she knocked on the door. They heard a faint "come in." and entered.  
  
Dumbledore didn't look too surprised to see Rain and Kurama back a few days early, although he did look a bit surprised to see Hiei there. "Welcome back, Ms. Jaganashi, Mr. Kurama. And hello again Mr. Jaganashi." They nodded and sat down in the seats he gestured too. Rain sat in one and looked at Dumbledore as the others sat. Dumbledore looked at her "I take it that what Koenma told me is true?" Rain mearly growled and Kurama spoke up "And what would that be sir?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and looked at the two demons "That you are going to be parents shortly." "Yes" Rain said simply. Dumbledore nodded and looked at Kurama "Koenma and I decided that you will now be attending school here to help protect Harry since Rain will have to deal with some demon form of morning sickness? I am told it is not pleasant." Kurama nodded and looked at his mate and then to Hiei as he growled low, a mirrored response from his sister's continuous growling.   
  
Dumbledore nodded "Obviously I was the only one that he informed as to these events. You knew nothing of this?" They shook their heads and Dumbledore frowned. 'The god kid must have had a good reason for not telling them, but they should have been told something was up.' Dumbledore nodded "Very well, Kurama, I take it sorting you is not required, you will want to go to Gryffindor." Kurama nodded and eyes turned to Rain "When will your morning sickness start?"  
  
Rain frowned, doing quick math in her head. "January 10th." Dumbledore nodded, a bit surprised she knew the exact date "Very well. Are you able to continue your duties alone till then?" Rain nodded and Kurama frowned, but realized there was no point in him starting school there till after Christmas. Dumbledore smiled sadly to the two expectant parents and then caught the look on Hiei's face. He was watching his sister with a fierce look of protection. He sighed inwardly, Hiei would most definately be keeping a closer watch on Rain now.   
  
Rain, seeing that things had been discussed, suddenly wanted out of the office and away from the whole situation. "May we be excused, Professor?" Dumbledore looked at her and realized she needed to be alone. "Yes, although I will need you to discuss demon pregnancies with Madam Pomfrey so she will know what is happening."  
  
Rain gave a nod "I will." Dumbledore nodded and watched them rise and leave his office, leaving him in thought, him a bit disgusted with the way Koenma handled the whole affair.  
  
The trio made their way to the Gryffindor common room and were relieved to see their friends waiting for them. Rain gave them all a strained smile and leaned next to Kurama who listened for a moment and then nodded. "Ok." With that, Rain went to her dorm. She stepped in and was surprised to see Lavender sitting on her bed, reading. Lavender looked up and Rain sighed at the fearful look in her eyes. Rain changed direction, heading to Lavender and stopped before the now cowering girl.   
  
"I would like to apologize for my actions. I was not in control of myself and hope you will forgive me." Lavender looked at her and then nodded slowly, noting that Rain looked relieved that her apology was accepted. Rain moved away "Excuse me, but it's been a long 4 days, I am going to go take a shower." Lavender nodded and looked back at her book as Rain grabbed some clean clothes and took them to the shower.  
  
She had just finished showering and was mostly dressed, just pulling on her socks when Hermione walked in. Rain looked up with a tired smile to Hermione. "Hello 'Mione". Hermione smiled to her "Are you ok, Rain?"  
  
Rain gave a nod and finished her shoes before sitting back and looking at her friend. "Wasn't what I expected, getting pregnant, but hey, what can you do. Be thankful that humans can't go into heat." She smiled at Hermione's blush. "As bad as all that?"   
  
Rain's grin turned a bit evil "Let's just say that Yoko Kurama is an animal, although Shuuichi Minamino is a total sweetheart." She sighed, getting that goofy grin on her face that she usually gets thinking about Kurama. Hermione coughs and Rain looks up with a blush. "Sorry"  
  
Hermione shrugs and looks at the door "Ready to go back down, everyone missed you." Rain nods and stretches before grabbing her clothes. They deposit the dirty laundry on Rain's bed, in the now empty dorm room and move down the stairs, towards the common room. Everyone looks up at their entrance and watch Hermione and Rain walk towards their friends. Rain plops down next to Kurama who smiles at her and then looks back at Yusuke, who is talking.  
  
"....and so, I shot my spirit gun at him, ectoplasm all over the window. You should have seen that Malfoy kid's face afterwards, he was shocked. Hasn't said one bad word about me since." The group chuckled again at the memory, Kurama and Hiei smirking. Rain however tuned them out and opened up a connection with Malfoy, who currently was sitting in the Slytherin common room, listening to Crabbe and Goyle babble on about food.  
  
"Ohhhh, Draco." Draco's head shot up as Rain's voice came to him. "You're back." He heard her giggle in his head "Yes, I'm back. It was very.... eventful." Draco chuckled, both in mind and outloud. Crabbe and Goyle stopped their babbling and looked at Draco who turned a disdainful eye to them "Sorry, do continue."  
  
He smiled inwardly and thought to Rain "You are early right?" "Yes, early. I'm pregnant. But I honestly don't want to talk about that right now, not ready to." There was complete silence for about 30 seconds and then she heard him say back "That's a bit unexpected. So, I take it you want to talk about something else?"  
  
He heard her amused voice "Yes, I heard you and Urameshi had a bit of an argument." He sighed into her head "Yes, that was completely my fault, actually. I am expected to make fun of people in Gryffindor, I didn't mean for him to overhear me." Her laugh echoed "Well, I did warn you not to piss him off." "I know, but damn, I didn't think he was that dangerous."   
  
"He's a thug, Draco. No wonder he and Sano get along so well. Anyways, the others are trying to pull me into their conversation, I must go." "Ok, talk to you later Rain."  
  
Their connection was broken and she looked up as Yahiko moaned "I'm so hungry, when can we eat?" Harry bonked Yahiko on the head as Ron laughed "Supper is in 30 minutes, you can last that long."   
  
Sano grinned at that "Wow, Harry, you are beginning to understand the workings of the Kenshingumi, beating up on Yahiko like that." Rain smiled at them, glad to see they were only growing closer. She smiled and leaned against Kurama, it was good to be back.  
  
(A/N There you go. Sorry it is kinda short, but for some reason it took me forever to write this one dang chapter. I had hoped to have a few chapters to post but then I got sick. Plus I watched Lord of the Rings and that sort of drove away my Harry Potter/Yu Yu Hakusho fit for a bit. I promise I won't switch gears and leave you hanging. I just need to get back online and catch up on the fan fictions I have been reading. Well, I'm back. Watch for updates on all my stories. Everqueen.) 


	15. Pissed Off

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
Yahiko moaned "I'm so hungry, when can we eat?" Harry bonked Yahiko on the head as Ron laughed "Supper is in 30 minutes, you can last that long."   
  
Sano grinned at that "Wow, Harry, you are beginning to understand the workings of the Kenshingumi, beating up on Yahiko like that." Rain smiled at them, glad to see they were only growing closer. She smiled and leaned against Kurama, it was good to be back.  
  
Rain listened to the conversation flowing around her, leaning against Kurama. Finally it was time to go to supper, much to the relief of Yahiko who was proclaiming that he was going to waste away to nothingness if he didn't eat soon. Rain sighed and followed her friends to the great hall. She walked in and gave a smirk at Draco, which Yusuke caught and gave a similar smirk to the Slytherin.   
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Yusuke turned to Rain "Don't like him either, huh?" Rain blinked and looked at Yusuke with a frown "Actually, Draco and I are good friends." Yusuke blinked and sat back "Uh, what?"  
  
Rain gave him a devilish grin "Yes, we talk quite often and he is the only one that knew I had a thing for Kurama." Yusuke frowned and looked at the blonde boy. Rain reached out to Draco 'Give Yusuke a smirk.' 'Are you stupid?' 'NO, do it.' Yusuke was surprised to see Malfoy look up at him and smirk. He turned to Rain who just smiled at him. "I don't get you." She laughed "Yeah, well. You are a guy, it's understandable."  
  
Kurama snickered under his breathe and Hiei was looking back at Draco, giving him a calculated look. Draco saw the short fire demon looking at him and looked back to Goyle, who was talking.  
  
Rain started to eat, turning to tease Kenshin. "So, Ken-san. I take it you and Kaoru are a thing now?" Kenshin blushed and went swirly eyed "Oro? I don't know what you mean...OWWW" Kaoru smacked him in the back of the head "Just tell her Kenshin, stop being coy." Rain grinned at them as Kenshin sighed "Fine, Miss Kaoru and I are a couple." She cheered, never noticing that Hiei and Kurama were silent through this whole thing.  
  
'Hn, I think Rain and Draco are good friends and it wasn't something she just said to mess with the ningen.'  
  
'Really? Hmmmm, she did say in the beginning she had a thing for Draco. She later told me that she was over it, but I wonder.'  
  
'Baka Kitsune. She is loyal to you. But I do want to know more about this friendship. Her wizarding friends looked a bit shocked at her announcement that she and Draco were friends. I wonder if she keeps it from them.'  
  
Kurama was silent for awhile, thinking this over while Hiei switched and spoke into Draco's head. 'What is your intentions with my sister.'  
  
Draco's head rose and he frowned at the small fire demon who was looking pointedly at him 'What? I have no intentions with your sister, you might want to talk to Kurama about that.'  
  
'I know his intentions, I am trying to figure out yours.' 'Rain and I are friends. She tells me her problems and I tell her mine, nothing more.' 'How do you talk? I take it the wizards over here know nothing about your friendship.'  
  
'We talk as you and I are talking now, if you must know.' 'Hn, don't get rude with me, baka ningen.' 'Don't threaten me shorty.' Hiei growled, giving Draco the death glare, cause Kurama and Rain to look at Hiei and then Draco. Kurama leaned next to Hiei and spoke softly "Hiei? Are you threatening him?"  
  
Hiei grunted "Hn, he called me shorty." Rain put a hand over her mouth and tried to not laugh as she sent her thoughts to Draco. 'Called him shorty huh?' 'Yes. Well, he called me a baka ningen. I do know what that means.' Rain sighed 'Draco. He calls all humans baka ningens. Don't take it personally next time.'  
  
'He was questioning me about my relationship with you. Wanted to know my intentions. I told him to talk to Kurama about that. Then he wanted to know when we talk, so I told him we talk through our minds, that's when he called me a baka ningen.' Draco heard Rain's laughter in his head. 'Well, you certainly have endeared my brother to you. Honestly Draco, pissing off Hiei is not a good thing, he is a bit protective of myself and Yukina, if you must know.' "RAIN"   
  
Rain jumped and looked up at Kurama and Hiei, noting that the rest were staring at her also. "What?"  
  
Kurama frowned "You were talking to him, right?" Rain nodded "Yes." Kurama frowned at her and then to Hiei, who muttered "I don't like it." Rain rolled her eyes "You don't like much of anything Hiei." Kurama frowned at her "I don't like it either." Rain turned and looked at her mate. "What?" Kurama's eyes turned golden "It feels sneaky." Rain's eyes turned blood red "Sneaky? You and Hiei speak to each other in the same fashion."   
  
Kurama frowned at his mate. "You are mine now." Rain put her fork down, not having realized she held it the whole time. By now most of the Gryffindor table was looking at the demons "I know that, Kurama. It's not something I can easily forget." Kurama leaned close to her, his golden eyes piercing into hers. "Well, let's hope that you do remember it when you are having telepathic conversations with him, alright?"  
  
Rain sat back and her eyes were now glowing red. "Excuse me, Yoko. But I have never done anything that would make you question my loyalty to you, with Draco or anyone else. Why don't you let Shuuichi have control again." Kurama pulled back, his eyes narrowing at her and he switched to Japanese, realizing that everyone else was looking at them. "Well, why don't you, Arcticfire, inform Rain that if she is not true to me, then what we have is over."  
  
Kurama pulled back and instantly his eyes changed back to green, having realized what he just said. His eyes widened as Rain's hand came out and slapped him across the face. Then she began to scream at him in demon tongue. "YOU BASTARD. HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU. YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT ONLY YOU HOLD MY HEART. YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A DEM.." Hiei had slapped a hand over her mouth, grabbing the spitting mad demoness around the waist and pulling her back from Kurama, away from the table.   
  
The whole great hall was silent. Kurama was staring at a struggling Rain, his face pale. His eyes moved to Hiei's who shook his head as he slipped out of the hall with the still struggling demoness. Kurama closed his eyes, trying to calm the frantic beating of his heart. He knew that Yoko was a very jealous entity. But he had not meant anything that had come out of his mouth. What was wrong with him?  
  
He stood suddenly, taking in the stunned faces of Rain's friends and turned to leave the hall, his eyes falling on Draco's pale face for a moment, before he turned and left the great hall.   
  
Hiei stared in shock at his now screaming sister before jumping up and putting his hand over her mouth. He winced as she bit his palm, but continued to pull her from the hall. His eyes met Kurama's and he shook his head at the fox demon, telling him not to worry. He dragged Rain from the hall, pulling her completely out of the school before he let go of her mouth. She rounded on him as he looked at his palm. "How dare you. He deserved it."   
  
Hiei looked up from his palm and said calmly. "I thought you two needed a breather. Come now Rain, I could tell he didn't mean anything he was saying to you, and you meant nothing that you said to him. He is very unsure of himself right now, your relationship is still new and now you are pregnant. Then he finds out you have been conversing with Draco, telepathically and hiding it from everyone, well, of course he will get mad" Hiei frowned inwardly, 'when did I get so good at ningen emotions?'  
  
Rain turned to her brother with a frown. He watched with satisfaction as her eyes reverted to normal during his tirade. She sighed and slumped against the wall. "He's a playboy."  
  
Hiei looked up at her "What?" She sighed "Yoko is a playboy. He is the Hugh Hefner of the Makai." Hiei began to laugh at that. "I know he is, but his human side has tempered that." Rain nodded "I know, but...." she sighed "I worry that he is going to decide he doesn't love me anyways and leave me and then he starts yelling at me for cheating on him, something I would never do."  
  
Hiei frowned "Kurama once told me that, while he had many lovers as Yoko Kurama, he was never with more then one partner at a time. He would cut all ties with one lover before he took another. I honestly don't think he would cheat on you. He does love you with all his heart, Rain. AND WHEN DID I BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND THESE NINGEN EMOTIONS?"  
  
Rain burst into laughter at her brother's confession and stood away from the wall and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Hiei. I need to go find him and apologize."  
  
"No you don't, I'm right here." said Kurama's soft voice from behind her. Rain and Hiei both turned to stare at a still pale fox demon, whose green eyes shimmered with tears.  
  
(A/N And there you go. And once again, I am not going to be posting messages to my individual reviewers. I have them all saved, but it's starting to thunder, and I want to post this as soon as I can before it gets bad outside. Going to turn the computer off, just in case. My honey found my copy of Poltergeist Report, so I might go throw that in and watch it. WOOT YEAH!!!!! Hope you enjoy. And I had to have them fight. i can't have them like each other all the time. And Mija, thank you for the idea of having Kurama get jealous of Draco. I really appreciate that idea. You rock, gf.) 


	16. Let's Fight!

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
Rain burst into laughter at her brother's confession and stood away from the wall and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Hiei. I need to go find him and apologize."  
  
"No you don't, I'm right here." said Kurama's soft voice from behind her. Rain and Hiei both turned to stare at a still pale fox demon, whose green eyes shimmered with tears.  
  
Hiei looked into Kurama's face and then Rain's and disappeared in a flash of black. Rain looked up at Kurama's pale face and sighed. "I am sorry, Kurama." He nodded "I am as well, I guess I still haven't fully brought Yoko under control yet." Rain nodded "And Arcticfire still is trying to get out." He sighed and pulled her to him, smiling with relief as she snuggled into his embrace.   
  
"We made quite a scene, didn't we?" Rain said softly. He chuckled low "Yes we did. Come on, let's take a walk." He took her hand and they started walking, just enjoying the growing dusk and each other.  
  
Meanwhile, inside Hogwarts  
  
Kenshin looked up from his spot in the Kenshingumi's common room as Hiei appeared. "Are they ok?" Hiei nodded "Yes, they are fine, their demon sides still had a bit of control is all." Kenshin nodded and Yusuke plopped down. "Man, it's going to be boring here at christmas time. We need to do something that will be fun." Sano nodded and then smiled "What if we have a fight?"  
  
Yusuke looked at Sano "What?" Yahiko looked excited "You mean like sparring?" Sano nodded. Hiei grunted and Kenshin turned around and looked at the others. "That could be interesting. We need to do something, and it would be a good reason to keep up on our skills." Yusuke smiled "That could be fun, we could get a prize together and the winner could win it. No wand magic, just pure spirit magic and fighting techniques."  
  
Kenshin smiled at him and Kaoru spoke up "What about the students that stay over for Christmas?" They all frowned "Well, we don't have to let them know this is for a prize, we could keep that amongst ourselves. It wouldn't be anything much, just a good christmas gift or something." Yahiko cheered. "We could do it to show the wizards that stay for christmas our skills. I think it's a great idea."   
  
Hiei sighed and looked out the window, down at the grounds where Kurama and Rain were walking. "Rain won't be happy." Yusuke looked up "Why not?" "Baka, cause she won't be allowed to participate." Yusuke got a blank look on his face and then brightened "Oh right, cause of the kit. Well, how about she referree?"  
  
Hiei nodded "That could work." Kenshin smiled at the growing excitement of the gathered friends. "Do you think your friend Kuwabara would want to join in?" Hiei grunted and answered for Yusuke "Yes, the baka ningen will most definately want to join in." Yusuke gave a rueful nod and Aoshi spoke for the first time. "Well, we would need to set some limits then. Spirit powers are stronger then our attacks" he gestured to the rest of the Kenshingumi, who nodded. Yusuke sighed "That wouldn't be fair with the prize either." They all sighed "Well, we could do it without a prize to win, just something to keep our spirits and our strengths up." They all turned to look at Misao and Aoshi smiled at her.   
  
The door opened and Kurama and Rain stepped through. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked. The plan was quickly explained to the couple, who were delighted with it. Rain agreed to be the referree and said she would come up with the rules for the fight. They all nodded, knowing that she would be fair, and it was the best choice, as she knew the fighting styles of both groups. Nothing was said about the fight in the great room and all were relieved to see that Kurama and Rain once again seemed to have control.   
  
Kurama got a thought though. "Wait, we should get permission to do this from Professor Dumbledore." They all nodded and Kenshin looked at Rain. "How about tomorrow, Miss Rain and I go and talk to Professor Dumbledore about the proposed tournament? We do want the remaining students staying over Christmas break to come and watch, right?" They all nodded. Pretty soon it was bedtime and Rain went to the Gryffindor tower to sleep, Kurama and Hiei staying with the Kenshingumi, while Yusuke went to his own room in the Gryffindor tower.   
  
Hermione was up reading when Rain entered. She looked up at her friend with concern. "Are you ok?" Rain blinked, having not realized Hermione was awake and nodded. "Yes, Arcticfire was still a little in control. But I have her tamped back down tight. Same goes with Kurama. Yoko is the jealous type." Hermione nodded, remembering the Halloween party. "I never knew you were friends with Malfoy." Rain nodded "Well, we talk telepathically. I never meant to hide it from you guys, just never realized it was something that I should have told you about. He is a nice guy." Hermione smiled "I know."  
  
Rain paused in the middle of changing for bed and looked at the wistful face of Hermione. ' 'Mione, do you have a crush on a certain Slytherin boy?' She didn't say it outloud because she knew that Lavender was still awake. Hermione looked shocked and then up at Rain before thinking back. 'Yeah, I have always thought he was cute and now that he has stopped being such a prat, well, I find myself falling for him.'  
  
Rain burst into laughter and crawled into bed 'I could talk to him for you.' Hermione looked tempted and then shook her head 'No, it's ok. I am sure something will work itself out, whether we get together or not.'  
  
Rain nodded and sighed "Ok then, good night Hermione. Good night Lavender." 'Mione and Rain burst into laughter and closed their curtains on the their beds as Lavender gave a startled gasp at being found out.  
  
(A/N And there you have it. How did you like it. What do you guys think of the idea of Hermione liking Draco? Not sure if he will like her, but was just a thought. Pretty soon there will be a tournament. I have some stuff planned for the tournament. Hope you all enjoy it when it finally gets written and posted.  
  
Ok, a year ago, i wrote a Star Wars/Harry Potter fanfiction. This is a completed fanfiction and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in reading it. All it will require is a bit of editting on my part, an hour of work at the most and will not take away from me posting updates on my stories. If you guys would like to read the Star Wars/Harry Potter fanfiction, then let me know in your reviews and I will post it all up in one shot, the whole story. Well, glad that you are all enjoying my story so far. Hope you continue to like it. Everqueen)  
  
(I would like to know if anyone would like to beta a few new story ideas for me? I am not ready to post them yet, but I have a few chapters down for a few new story lines and want to see if someone, or a few people would like to beta them and give me your opinion on them. If you would like to, send me an e-mail at shani_rah@hotmail.com. make the subject like "everqueen beta reader" or something like that so I don't deleate it on accident.)  
  
(To all my reviewers. Thank you so much. I still haven't gotten around to individually thanking and commenting on each one yet, and once again today I just don't have time. Got 15 minutes till my son's therapists come over for his behavioral and ABA therapies. My children (and someone asked their names, Kathryn and Brandon) are both autistic. She gets her therapies from school, but he has therapists that come to the house and his Behavioral and ABA therapists come together, he also gets occupational and speech therapy as well. Well, time to get this posted. Please keep up with the reviews. It helps a great deal to know that my stories are being enjoyed by the masses. Till I write again, have a good week, my lovlies.) 


	17. Tell us Hermione

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
We left off with our group of buddies planning a 'tournament' to break up the monotony of Christmas Break. Hermione had just confessed that she has a thing for Draco and Lavender was trying to listen to their conversation. And off we go.....  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, Rain bid Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke good bye, watching them walk away with sad feelings. She sighed and walked towards the common room, seeing as it was Sunday. She heard footsteps on the stairs ahead of her and looked up to see Kenshin coming down them. She smiled at the samurai. "Hey Samurai Boy." He rolled his eyes and stopped next to her. " I was thinking we could go talk to Professor Dumbledore about the Tournament, that we could."   
  
Rain gave a smile and nodded "Fine, no problem." They turned and went to Dumbledore's office. They guessed his password after a few tries and made their way to his door and knocked. They heard him say "enter" and walked in. He looked up expectantly and smiled. Rain and Kenshin told him of their idea of a tournament. Dumbledore thought it was a fine idea and they left with his approval.  
  
Rain went to her room afterwards and settled onto her bed, while Kenshin went to his room and informed the rest of the Kenshingumi that they would be having the tournament.  
  
Rain sighed and wrote a letter to Kurama, letting him know that the idea had been approved. The note was short and too the point and after she reread it, she realized it was kind of passionless, but she mearly shrugged and folded it, before going to the owlery and giving it to Blaze, who took off in a blast of wings and left. She returned to the Gryffindor tower after peaking in at the Kenshingumi common room and seeing them crashed around it, in various positions of sleep. She shook her head and left them.  
  
She smiled as she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione doing homework around the fire and walked to them, ignoring the curious stares of the others in the room. They looked up and smiled. Rain sat down across from them and Hermione passed her a set of notes. Rain sighed and set them down before going to get her own books. She returned and did her make up homework, using Hermione's notes to cover it. The rest of the afternoon was spent in silent companionship. Finally, homework was done and they all stood and stretched.   
  
They looked up as the Gryffindor door opened and Yahiko poked his head through. "HEY, is it supper time." Rain groaned at him and Ron shook his head "Not yet." Yahiko sighed and came into the room. Rain noticed other gryffindor's just stood back away from him and realized he hadn't been totally accepted by the others. She shook her head and he sat down next to her. "So, it was approved?"  
  
Rain nodded, noticing the confused looks on the others faces. "Yes, Dumbledore thought it was a good idea, and since it will only be the Kenshingumi and Team Urameshi in the tournament and not regular students, he had no problem. Of course, students need to be careful watching my group fight, as we can be destructive to the audience." Yahiko nodded "I know, Yusuke told me about the Dark Tournament." Rain shook her head "Koenma showed me some footage of that, geez, I am glad I didn't go to that."   
  
Harry spoke up "What's going on?" Yahiko looked excited "We are having a tournament during Christmas Break. My group will fight and match skills as will Rain's. It should be alot of fun." Rain smiled as Yahiko got a wicked look on his face. "I am going to fight Kaoru." Rain's eyebrows rose "Oh really? Says who?"  
  
Yahiko frowned, remembering she was the referee "Well, if you say it is ok." Rain grinned at him. "We'll see." Ron looked at Rain "Who will you be fighting?" Rain was quiet as she said "I won't be fighting."   
  
They all blinked and Ron's eyes moved to Rain's abdomen. She saw where his eyes were and sighed, resting her hand over her stomach. "Exactly. Anyways. There will be enough contestants fighting that I won't need to." She smiled "And with Kuwabara, Keiko and Yukina coming, as well as Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke, it should be one rowdy Christmas."  
  
Harry grinned "With Yusuke around, yeah, rowdy is right." Rain grinned as she stood up "Well, Kuwabara is worse, trust me." Harry and Ron groaned "Oh great."  
  
Supper was a happy affair, with the small group talking about the tournament. Most of the gryffindor table heard and the whole table was soon talking about it. Rain was having a conversation with Draco about it and was happy to hear him say he was staying for Christmas. She looked over at Hermione and sent her a telepathic message 'Hey, Draco is staying for Christmas.' Hermione looked up at Rain with interest, 'Really?'  
  
Rain nodded and then grinned at Hermione's blush. Ron and Harry noticed the blush and looked to her. "What are you blushing about, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head and then gave Rain a quick glance as she burst into laughter. Harry turned to the demoness "Ooo, Do you know Rain?" At Rain's nod they both turned to her. She tried to sober up and shook her finger at them "But I wont' tell you, I'm sworn to secrecy. And a demon's word is her bond." A sharp gasp was heard and she looked at Neville "I thought you were an apparition?"  
  
She sighed "Neville, a demon of good alignment is called an apparition." His face paled and she gave him a smile "I consider you a friend Neville, don't worry." He breathed a sigh of relief and she tossed a roll at him, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
The rest of the semester continued much along the same manner. Harry and Ron figured out enough to know that Hermione had a crush on someone, but neither she nor Rain were talking. After having a conversation with Pavarti and Lavender, they realized that obviously only Rain and Hermione knew who the person was. Classes were finally finished and other students had left for home. All friends were in the great hall, finishing lunch, students having left that morning after breakfast.   
  
They looked up as Dumbledore approached their table. "I do believe that our guests will be arriving before supper. Rain smiled to him and thanked him. Yahiko cheered, Yusuke was coming back, obviously they had become good friends.  
  
They were on the Quidditch field, riding brooms when Harry looked down and yelled. "They are coming." All fliers landed and moved towards the group of newcomers. Leading them was Koenma, in teenage form, pacifier still in his mouth. Next to him was a girl with blue hair riding an oar and wearing a kimono.  
  
Ron leaned over to Rain. "Is that an Oar?" Rain nodded "Yes, that is Boton. She's a ferry girl." "Ferry Girl?" Rain nodded "Yes, the Grim Reaper in this culture." Massive group gulp.   
  
Behind Koenma and Boton was Kurama and Hiei. Next came Yukina and a tall man with orange hair, then came Yusuke and a smaller black haired girl. Rain whispered the names of the others. "The new guy is Kuwabara and the other girl is Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend." They all nodded and then Kurama looked up and let out a yell and ran forward towards them.   
  
Rain ran to him and he caught her in his arms, his mouth touching down on hers. Their friends, on both sides gave good natured groans and said as one "EWWWW" Yusuke yelled "Get a room." Keiko smacked the back of his head and Kaoru smiled at the act, thinking it looked familiar. Kurama smiled down at Rain and said loud enough for the others to hear "I think we will." She blushed bright red, almost the color of her demon form as her friends burst into laughter and both groups arrived to the couple, introductions starting.  
  
(A/N and there you go. Longer then Ravens. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, I know it took awhile to get this chapter up. Glad you all stuck around and are still interested in this. Yes, this story will go all the way through the year. Second semester will be more interesting then first, trust me. And if Rain doesn't have her baby before this is over then I will do a prologue so you can know how that will turn out. Enjoy.  
  
And now for the reviews....  
  
Cat - LOL, I hope you get to register. Hope that you liked this chapter. And I will continue to update, they still have to fight the entity that is after Harry. And I call my daughter Kat, how odd is that?  
  
Crystal - There will be some battling soon. Next semester is going to be more exciting then this one. And it takes some editting to post here on Fan fiction as I post more scenes usually on Adult Fanfiction. But i want all my readers to enjoy and I hope they do. Thanks for the review.  
  
ColdFang - thanks. And thank you, confusion reigns around me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme - I promise that this fanfiction will be finished, no matter what. i am finally starting to get out of my funk that I fell into with the events of last month and feel like writing again. Really helps to play Everquest and kill things. That will make anyone happy. My cat is sitting on my head rofl. Anyways, I should be updating more often now and I hope that it continues that way. And I have read some of your stories, especially your harry potter, yu yu hakusho one with the people from charmed. I have never seen charmed, but I can follow along alright, you are a good writer. And my daughter's autism is so severe that she is non verbal at 6 years and functions at about a 2 1/2 year lvl. My son we think is just mimicking his sister and might not be autistic at all, but time will tell. We will put him in day care when I move to new mexico this december.  
  
TheFrozenCow - I am doing my best, glad you love it, i do too. HEHE, send the mindless sheep, my demonic fuzzy pink bunny slippers will protect me. HEHE. And yes, Hiei understanding emotions is scary, he even scared himself.   
  
Crimson flame - yeah, my car's a piece of junk. Bah. Oh well. sorry this chapter took too long to get out, but i hope to update sooner now. And they are Kathryn and Brandon, if you didn't see that earlier.  
  
Katyfoxdemon2 - Glad you like and yes, you will see the baby.  
  
The Youkai Nightmare - sorry, but I did the best i could. Hope you like. I'm 25, female and like Star Wars, but I like Star Trek more. My best friend refuses to take me to clubs anymore, cause i Have been known to sit at the bar, sipping my soda, watching Star Trek Deep Space Nine on the bar tv rofl. honest.  
  
Maruken - Thank you, glad you like it.  
  
Princess-Meru - Well, i am still working on Rain's morning sickness, can you say mood swings? HEHE. And you will see some fighting soon enough.  
  
Darkness Flame Youkai - LOL, Ginny and Draco is cool, but I like Hermione and Draco. It seems to work.  
  
There you go. Enjoy. Catching up on my reviews. Everqueen.) 


	18. Truth or Dare

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
At supper that night, the tournament was announced to the remaining students. Much cheering was heard. The date set for the tournament was December 26th, Boxing Day. Rain had thought it amusing that the tournament was going to be set on Boxing Day. The meaning didn't fit, but the name did.   
  
After supper that night, the Gryffindor common room was alive with talk. Hermione, Ginny, Rain, Kaoru, Misao, Boton, Yukina and Keiko had all holed up in front of the fireplace, sprawled on chairs and across floors. Conversation flowed around them. The boys, who were grouped in the other side of the room, performing some male bonding, would look over as the girls would occassionally burst out into outrageous giggles, then look over at them.   
  
Yusuke sighed after one such occurance and looked at the guys, which included all of the Kenshingumi males, Team Urameshi males, Ron, Harry and Draco. He sighed "I don't like the looks they are giving us." Sano peeked out from under Kuwabara's arm, where he was in a headlock. "At least Megumi isn't amongst them, she is vicious." Kenshin chuckled low in his throat while Yahiko burst out right into laughter. Hiei sighed and then grinned "I could extend my hearing and see if I can find out what they are saying." The other males all looked at him and were starting to nod when a set of female voices said in unison. "WE THINK NOT, HIEI" followed by more giggling.  
  
The guys all sighed. Kurama looked over at Rain and smiled when he caught her eyes. She returned a smile to him and blew him a kiss before turning back to her friends. Draco was sitting next to Harry and seemed to shrink back when Kurama looked at him. He was still wary around Rain's boyfriend. "Hey, Draco" the red head whispered low to the blonde. "See if you can get into her mind and listen to her thoughts." Draco frowned "I will try."  
  
He closed his eyes and slipped into her mind, unnoticed, or so he thought. Suddenly the rest heard laughter and Draco almost instantly fell back, causing his chair to fall over, him laying on his back on the floor. Rain's laughing voice echo'd over to them "Nice try, Draco. Kurama, shame on you."  
  
The boys watched the girls stand and move to the girls dormitory. Boyfriends heads all turned to look at them "Where are you going?" Kurama called out. Rain skipped away from her friends and jumped in the surprised fox's lap. "We are going to have a slumber party. See you tomorrow morning." She kissed her love goodnight, the kiss long and deep. Finally she pulled away from him and he blinked at her, finally coming to his senses. He looked at the others, and noticed that some of them were receiving kisses from their girls. Rain dropped another kiss on him, the nose this time. She stood and skipped away, calling "Come on girls."  
  
The girls all followed in a rush of giggles. They settled in Hermione and Rain's dorm, gathered on the floor and smiled and talked to each other for a long time. About two hours later they got hungry. Hermione and Rain left with promises to be right back and ran to the common room, where they saw the boys looking at them with slightly guilty expressions. "Uh oh, were you planning our demise?" The boys shook their head, in truth, they had been talking about Hermione, the others having caught on to Harry and Ron's small conversation about who Hermione liked. Rain giggled at their expressions and looked at Harry and said in her sweetest voice. "OH, Harry. We need to borrow your cloak." The others looked at her in confusion and Ron and Harry smiled "Hmmmm, we are getting hungry too. How about you and I go, Rain" he ignored Kurama's frown "and we will get enough for both groups." Rain gave a nod and cast Kurama a frown of her own. 'Don't be like that Koi. We are just going to the kitchen to get food.'  
  
Harry left and in a moment came back with an odd cloak. Rain stepped close to him and winked at Kurama before the cloak fell around them, them disappearing. A shocked gasp from the Kenshingumi and Kuwabara and Yusuke, Kurama frowned and Rain giggled "Oh, stop." With that the portal opened and soon shut.   
  
15 minutes later the portal opened and Rain and Harry emerged from under the cloak, both holding two platters each. Rain handed one to Hermione and then pulled some pepperoni from her pocket, winked at Kurama whose eyebrows rose and the girls disappeared up the door after a whispered thanks to Harry.  
  
They were met with much cheering from the girls and snacks were passed around. Eyebrows from all gathered raised as Rain started dunking her pepperoni into a bowl of guacamole and then would dunk the next one in chocolate syrup. She stopped with a guacamole covered piece of pepperoni halfway to her mouth, catching the others looks and frowned "What?" They all burst into laughter and Yukina smiled to her sister "I think my nephew or niece is messing with you." Rain paused, as if considering something and then looked straight at Yukina and suddenly Yukina gasped, her eyes going to where Rain's midsection is, although Rain was wearing her wizarding robes. The others looked shocked and then Yukina narrowed her eyes, as did Boton and suddenly both girls jerked back unexpectedly and stared at Rain. "Oh my goodness, Rain. Are you sure you are ok?" Boton blurted.   
  
Rain turned angry eyes to Boton and sighed. "You can never keep a secret. Geez Boton."  
  
She looked at the others and sighed "Don't ask. Boton guessed and Yukina is my sister, I should talk to Kurama first before I tell you anything." The others nodded and then Rain brightened "And if you promise to not question me on this, let's play Truth or Dare."  
  
They all agreed and settled into the circle. Rain started first and looked at Boton "Ok, Boton, truth or dare." Boton thought for a minute "Truth." Evil grin on Rain's face "What are your feelings for Koenma?"  
  
Rain's grin widened at the blush on Boton's face as Boton blurted "I love him." Yukina and Keiko gasped at the grim reaper and the others just stared in shock. Rain burst out laughing. "I knew it." The game continued with Truths for a long while. Yukina admitting that she liked Kuwabara more then she usually let on. Rain said that Yoko Kurama was an animal and left it at that. Keiko said that Yusuke was a very good kisser and could be a total romantic when they were alone. Boton, Yukina and Rain stared at her on that one and then laughed. Hermione confessed to the others that she liked Draco (Misao having been the one to ask), but everyone swore to say nothing. Ginny confessed she had kissed Harry after the Halloween party. Misao admitted that Aoshi was a good kisser and Kaoru confessed the same about Kenshin. Finally they turned to Rain who sighed. "Dare." They cheered, the small taboo being broken. "Rain, I dare you to go downstairs and whisper dirty words in Kurama's ears." Rain groaned, stood and left the room, the girls on her heels. They watched from the stair way as Rain walked across the now quiet common room.  
  
All boys stopped talking again as Rain entered. They saw the other girls peering around the corner. Rain walked up to Kurama, sat in his lap and whispered "Dirty, Dirty, Dirty" to him, much to his confusion. She smirked at him. Kissed him softly and jumped off his lap, running back to the others. She sent a silent communication to him. 'We are playing Truth or Dare, be prepared for more interruptions." When the girls were not in sight he repeated Rain's warnings to the others. The guys actually looked very excited about this. Maybe their girls would come down and kiss them then.  
  
Next was Yukina. She had to go down and kiss Kuwabara deeply in front of Hiei. They all giggled, ran to the stairwell and watched as Yukina approached Kuwabara, who looked excited to see her. Rain was laughing behind her hand as Kurama held Hiei back as his sister kissed the baffoon. In the end, Misao and Kaoru went and kissed Aoshi and Kenshin, respectively. Ginny had to go downstairs and sing the singing gram that she had sent to Harry her first year at Valentines Day. Ginny returned with a red face and glared daggers at her friends.   
  
Boton was next. She winced and whispered "dare". Yukina and Rain exchanged identical grins and looked at the grim reaper. "Boton" Yukina said "You must sit in Koenma's lap, take his pacifier out and kiss him deeply and then tell him that he is the stud you have always been waiting for." (Koenma is in his teenage form). Boton's mouth fell open and the other girls laughed. She tried to back out, but they were insistent. "If I had to sing that song, then you can do this" Ginny yelled.  
  
Boton sighed and went to the common room. All the boys looked up, interested in what was going to happen now. Rain, Yukina and Keiko were peering out first, the others behind them. They wanted the best show. Boton cautiously approached the demi-god and sat on his lap. She plucked the pacifier out of his mouth and her lips met his. Koenma appeared shocked, as did the guys of Team Urameshi. Suddenly Koenma wrapped his arms around Boton. All mouths fell open as they realized that Koenma was now returning Boton's kiss and after a long moment the two broke apart and stared at each other. Slowly Boton returned the pacifier to Koenma's open mouth and said as the blush burned her face. "Koenma, you are the stud I have always been waiting for."  
  
She jumped from his lap and raced out of the room, almost tumbling over a still stunned Yukina, Keiko and Rain. The girls stared after her in shock and then bound up the stairs. Boton was sitting and rocking back and forth. Rain walked to her friend. "Boton?" Boton raised tear stained eyes "Koenma will hate me." The others crowded around and assured her he wouldn't. Rain smiled and thought 'Darling, does Koenma hate Boton now?' Kurama's voice echo'd back to her 'Quite the opposite, he is sitting here with this goofy grin on his face. I think he enjoyed it.'  
  
Rain smiled to Boton "Kurama, says differently. And besides, Boton, it's your turn to ask Hermione." Boton sniffled and then looked at Hermione. "I dare you to kiss Draco." The girls gasped and Hermione backed up "I can't do that." They nodded "Yes you can, and besides, if he asks and seems mad, well, it was a dare." Hermione sighed and stood. "Fine, as a Gryffindor I can never get out of this without looking spineless." She stood and marched down the stairs, across the room to Draco, who looked up in shock. She sat in his lap and laid a good one on him. Ron and Harry's faces were priceless. Rain was glad she had brought her camera as she snapped a picture of them. (Ron and Harry, not Hermione and Draco). Hermione rose off Draco's lap, cast a quick glance at his stunned face, pale eyes stared straight at her and then she turned and ran towards the tower.   
  
Hermione sighed and sat down, staring at the others. "Ok, back to truth's." They all nodded and the rest of the game continued on a silly vein for the rest of the night.   
  
The guys just sat quietly for awhile and then Harry and Ron turned to Draco. "Oh my gods, Draco, she likes you." Draco blinked finally as Yusuke waved a hand in front of his face, finally over his slight dislike of him. "I guess so." He looked pretty damn happy about it. 'Rain?' 'Yes Draco?' 'Was that your doing?' 'Nope, Boton's.' 'Thank Boton for me.'   
  
The guys settled in for a deep conversation about the girls. Kurama sighed and pulled out a ring box and opened it. "I am going to ask Rain to marry me this Christmas." Hiei looked at his best friend sharply "Is this cause of the baby or because you really love her?" Kurama sighed softly and looked at the ring. "I bought this before I went into heat, Hiei." Hiei gave a nod and "hn'd". Kurama took that for acceptance. Yusuke was frowning at Kurama. "Dang Kurama, I was going to ask Keiko to marry me this Christmas too. Now I will look like a copy cat". He pulled a box and flashed a beautiful diamond to them. They gaped at him. Kurama smiled "Well, if we do it at the same time and then let them know first, they could tell the others together." Yusuke and Kurama looked at the others nod and then Kurama spoke "We'll talk about it later, Yusuke."  
  
All conversation stopped as the girls ran down the stairs again, rings were quickly hidden before they were seen. "I'M A PIDGEON!!!!!!!!" the girls all screamed, squacking and flapping their arms around as they ran in a circle and then bolted back up the stairs in a fit of giggles. The rest of the night continued on this way, the girls always interrupting the boy's conversations, some serious, some just shooting the breeze. No one slept that night. At one point, Rain had ran down the stairs, stopped at the staircase and yelled "WELCOME TO ETERNITY BABY" threw an acorn (and where she got it, who knows) and hit Kurama in the head with it, before running up the stairs yelling "EXTRA MEDICATION FOR ALL".*   
  
Sweatdrop faces and then guys burst into laughter as they heard the girls laughter float down the stairs.  
  
Breakfast time came and the girls trudged down the stairs and all left to go to the great hall. Dumbledore noticed that all the friends looked very tired and wondered (rightly so) if they had stayed up all night. Even Draco looked tired. They slowly ate breakfast and trudged out. He wasn't surprised to see them skip lunch and smiled as they ate in a rowdy fashion at supper.   
  
The days leading up to christmas were rowdy, lots of laughter. Draco had become a regular presence in the group, sitting next to Hermione most of the time, casting glances in her direction when he thought she wasn't looking. Dumbledore meerly raised an eyebrow at this. He also noticed that each day more and more students joined their group and their laughter rang with the original party's. Finally it was Christmas Eve. That night Rain posted on the message board about the fight.  
  
It went as follows....  
  
First Round:  
  
Kaoru vs. Yahiko  
  
Sanosuke vs. Kuwabara (no spirit sword Kuwabara)  
  
Aoshi vs. Misao  
  
Kenshin vs. Hiei (straight sword fight, Hiei)  
  
Intermission....  
  
Broom vs. Oar race  
  
Harry vs. Boton  
  
Second Round:  
  
Yusuke vs. Kuwabara (no spirit energy)  
  
Yusuke vs. Kuwabara (spirit energy)  
  
Hiei vs. Kurama (anything goes, except death, cause I will be real mad if my mate or brother dies)  
  
All contestants see me for rules pertaining to your specific fights. One rule is constant... no deaths or near fatal wounds. Don't piss me off. ~Rain  
  
The talk among the progressively more crowded Gryffindor common room that night was on the coming fight in two days. Finally all went to their respective dorms and fell asleep, ready for tomorrow and their Christmas feast. Then the day after, the tournament.  
  
(A/N And there you go. I know, I promised one more chapter before the tournament, but when the great idea of Kurama and Yusuke proposing on Christmas hit me, I had to write it. The next chapter will be shorter then this one and then the tournament. I can't wait to write that. Sorry about the long chapter, don't think you all minded. I also have started a Yu Yu Hakusho/Star Trek: TNG story, The New Realm, I would like to know what you guys think of it.  
  
* - The actions and words were taken from Illwillpress.com I have no rights to Foamy or any of his antics, which are totally messed up. If you are not 18, or have a devious sense of humor, i don't suggest visiting this site.  
  
And now, on to the reviewers....  
  
TheFrozenCow - Demonic Pink Fuzzy Bunny Slippers will invade the world. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Dragon Ladysupreme - I hate your computer for you too. Hope you liked it and my hubby will never get off EQ, I didn't get to play all last weekend *Falls to the floor having fits of EQ withdraw's  
  
Katyfoxdemon2 - yeah, the tournament is going to rock and i found the website with Kenshin's moves spelled out, yeah baby yeah.  
  
sry no name - that is a great idea, i might do a rain and kenshingumi story. thanks for the ideas. glad you liked it.  
  
The Youkai Nightmare - grats on yoru Volleyball team winning. Don't know much about volleyball, i tend to try and forget PE classes rofl. Glad you liked it.  
  
ss4hiei - glad you liked it. I love rurouni kenshin and yu yu hakusho also, my favorites, although I like trigun.  
  
arrow-card - glad you liked it.  
  
JenniHennyPenny - Well, rain is barely pregnant, but you will see her kit(s) before I end the story. As for the number, you will have to wait and see, mainly cause i am not sure yet rofl.   
  
Yaoi-Rules - glad you like it.  
  
ixi - No, they aren't dangerous. They know to keep their demon forms under control. The only reason they lost control is at the party, they were in demon form and with the fight, they had just come out of heat, hard to control them when they had let the demon forms go freely for so long. No more fits. I hope.  
  
Snow White Hyatt - my imagination is a bit off, sorry if it's hard to see. Glad you like it anyways.  
  
And there we go. See you laters.) 


	19. Christmas

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
Christmas morning dawned bright and the sun reflected off the snow. It had been decided, that since there was such a big group that all presents would be opened downstairs in the Gryffindor common room. Most presents had been placed under a tree that was decorated in the common room and those that had been put in rooms were just brought down.  
  
Draco arrived carrying two spare gifts, coming from the Slytherin dungeon. Hermione blushed when he sat next to her, kissed her cheek and wished her a merry christmas. Rain came skipping down the stairs, followed by Hermione, Yukina and Boton, who were bunking with them. She stopped next to Kurama, who meerly reached up and pulled her into his lap for a morning kiss. Quickly the wizards, Kenshingumi and Team Urameshi all settled down to hand out presents. Koenma was the present giver, seeing as he was the only 'god' in the room.  
  
The first gift that Rain recieved was from Yusuke and Keiko. It was a plushie of a many tailed fox, silver in color. She loved it. Next from Boton and Koenma (raised eyebrows over them giving gifts together, they claim it is cause they are the only ones there from Spirit World and it made sense to do it that way, yeah right. HEHE). Rain got a protection ward to wear and one to hang from her bed, to be used to protect her and the baby. Next from the Kenshingumi, Kenshin and Sano darted from the room at this point and came back with a handmade, wooden cradle. Along the headboard was a sword, fox and a wand with sparks coming out of it, carved into the wood. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco had all pitched in and got her the newest Nimbus, telling her that she was not allowed to use it till after she gave birth, as she really liked to fly. Kuwabara suprised everyone by getting her a book on motherhood meditations, things to ponder while life growed within her.   
  
Yukina and Hiei give her a necklace with their three tear gems in a small circle. They show her that they have matching ones, having broken each gemstone into three pieces each and mounted them. From Kurama, who saved his for last Rain recieves a gift certificate to a maternity store, a necklace done in 24 carot gold, formed to look like a pregnant woman. The belly is a flawless mother of pearl, with hands wrapped underneath it. He gives Rain, Hiei and Yukina a triple gift. Three dragons. Rain's is a small dragon statue of blue flickering flame. Yukina's is an identical dragon, only made of pure ice, which won't melt. Finally Hiei's is a black flame dragon of the same pose. The triplets all love their dragons from Kurama.  
  
Rain and Kurama had decided to go together and get gifts for their friends as a couple. For Kenshin, they got him a new Obi of dark blue silk. Kaoru got, much to everyone's amusement, a cookbook (translated into Japanese) called "The Complete Idiot's Guide to Japanese Cooking." Yahiko got a set of platform shoes, as he loved the ones that Ron wore for Halloween. Misao got makeup, which caused her to blush and turn away from an amused Aoshi. Aoshi got a black robe of fine silk. Sanosuke got a Book of Irish Dialects* which he adored.  
  
Much to everyone's amusement, Kuwabara got a Remembrall, Yukina got a small white snow owl. Hiei got a book that had a cover like Kaoru's with a different title. "The Complete Idiot's Guide to the Complete Idiot." in hopes that he would better understand Kuwabara. Yusuke was given a small photo album of wizarding photos taken during his week there, the first being a picture of the first time he shot Peeves with his Spirit Gun.   
  
Keiko got a wizard style cloak of dark blue, the clasp was enchanted silver to look like Yusuke's spirit gun bolt. Boton got a miniture oar that flew around her head, she adored that. Koenma got a gag gift, a Pooh pacifier holder, that clipped to his pacifier on one end and his shirt on the other. It took about five minutes for everyone to stop laughing after seeing the look on his face with that one.   
  
For Ginny and Hermione, they got identical necklaces with the arcticfire gemstone, similar to Rain's. Harry, Ron and Draco got new cloak clasps with Harry's being a golden snitch with an arcticfire in the center and Ron's a broomstick, the gem on the tail and Draco's an eastern style dragon with the gem as the eye.  
  
Rain then grinned at Yusuke, who looked damn uncomfortable and handed him a gift she had been hiding. "Now Yusuke, I promised you a gift for covering for me last month. So here it is." He held the long box as if it was a bomb and the rest laughed. Cautiously he opened the wrapping and then the box itself and burst into laughter when he saw what was inside. Rain had taken a GI Joe (barbie size) doll, transfigured it to look like Yusuke. Dressed him in a green outfit. As Yusuke picked the doll from the box it said in his voice, "My name is Urameshi, I'm a Spirit Detective. FEAR ME!" Followed by Yusuke's laugh. It then repeated it in Japanese. The rest of the group sat, staring at the doll and then the room burst into laughter as Yusuke excitedly made the doll talk again.  
  
To Kurama, Rain gave him a few books. "Pregnancy and the Demon" "Youko Spawn: How to be a father when your mate has a litter." "Dealing with Demonic Mood Swings: A guide for the Expectant Father Youki." She also got him a cloak of black cloth. The clasp is of rose colored gold and silver. A rose encircled by a many tailed silver fox. Arcticfire gem stone had been broken into three pieces with one each as the center of the rose and the two eyes on the fox.  
  
Kurama gave Rain a loving smile at his gifts, although he did laugh at the book's titles.   
  
It took a few good hours to get all gifts opened, as there were many people there. Finally they finished and all went down for breakfast. After Breakfast, Yusuke and Kurama nodded to each other and asked Keiko and Rain to go outside with them. They settled their girls on a bench (seperately) in the courtyard, each couple out of hearing and seeing difference.   
  
Yusuke was fidgetting and finally Keiko, having been watching a bird playing in the snow turned to him. "What is wrong, Yusuke?" He sighed and thought 'This is as good a time as any.' Keiko was stunned into silence when Yusuke dropped to one knee in the snow and pulled out a box. "Keiko, as much as we have been through, through it all you have been beside me. You have brought me back to life, held me as I recovered from wounds, went to the dark tournament to support me. My love for you has grown daily. I know that I am not the most romantic or best man out there, but I was hoping that you would marry me.  
  
With that he opened the box and Keiko's eyes filled when she saw the ring. It was a large, 1 carat diamond, surrounded by a circle of 10 small light blue diamonds. 24ct gold band held it in place with the sides moving towards the stone in small waves. Keiko raised tear filled eyes to Yusuke's and he felt a moment of panic until she screeched and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tight. He breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her to him. He heard her whisper "Yes" over and over to him. He smiled at her in relief and kissed her before slipping the ring onto her finger.  
  
Meanwhile, not that far away. Kurama was staring at Rain and she was curled up in his arms. Both were trying to think of the best way to say what they had to say. Finally Kurama pulled from her and sighed. "I have something to ask you. And please don't think I am saying this because of the baby, I decided to do this before the baby was conceived." Rain nodded, a bit confused and then her mouth fell open as he pulled out a box. "Rain, I love you more then anything in the three worlds, will you marry me?" With that he pulled out a box and opened it. It was a large emerald with small rubies running down the side of a platinum band. Demonic script weaves through the gems with the name of Yoko Kurama on one side and Arcticfire on the other. Meeting in the center with Kurama ending in a blaze of sapphire flame and Arcticfire ending in a jade vine, both encircling the Emerald, crossing over with the rubies.  
  
Rain raised her eyes to his and he saw hesitation there. She was very serious as she spoke "Before I give you my answer, I want to tell you something." He nodded, hesitently and she sighed and took his free hand, placing it over her stomach. "Concentrate and tell me what you feel."  
  
He frowned and closed his eyes, searching with his spirit energy, what he felt almost sent him falling off the bench in shock. Three small, yet distinct, spirit energy's rested within Rain's womb. His eyes raised to hers as she spoke softly "We seem to be having a litter." He burst out laughing and smiled lovingly into her eyes "The offer still stands, we can be having three or thirty and I would still want to marry you." She frowned at him "Well, hopefully not thirty." He nodded and kissed her nose. She in turn smiled very sweetly at him "In that case, yes, Kurama, I will marry you."   
  
He smiled lovingly into her eyes and kissed her as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He pulled back after a long moment and his eyes returned to her abdomen and he smiled with delight as he put his hand on it, feeling the spirit energy there, now that he knew it was there.  
  
Hearing footsteps behind them, he looked over his shoulder to see a very happy Yusuke and Keiko. He rose, pulling Rain up with him. Both girls saw the ring on the others finger and gave a scream, running to each other and hugging, tearing up. They then held out their hands to each other and admired each other's ring. Yusuke and Kurama stood back, both smiling uneasily at this and then Kurama turned to look at Yusuke. "Seems I had another present coming too." "Yeah, what's that?"  
  
Kurama's smile got wider and he said low to Yusuke "Rain is having triplets." Yusuke just stared at Kurama and then looked at the glowing Rain. "Man, I hope Keiko never has to give birth to triplets." Both boys burst into laughter at this.  
  
Rain heard Kurama's words, although Keiko didn't. "Keiko." Keiko looked up from admiring Rain's ring "Yes?" Rain leaned down and whispered into Keiko's ear. Keiko's head shot back and she stared at Rain "Are you ok?" Rain gave a nod "Yes, I will be fine."  
  
Keiko nodded and looked to Kurama and then to Rain "But he is much larger then you, and so is his demon form." Rain nodded again "It will work out, don't worry." Keiko nodded "Congratulations." Both girls suddenly smiled at each other "Let's go in and tell the others."  
  
As a group, both couples went in the castle and as they walked into the common room, where all their friends were located, all heads turned to them as they shouted "We are engaged." At once, all the girls in the room jumped up and ran to them, hugging and oooing over the rings. After the noice had settled, Rain looked at Yukina and smiled "Kurama knows." Yukina smiled, so did Boton and Keiko "Good, what did he say?"  
  
Rain looks over to where Kurama is being congratulated by Kenshin "He is happy." Misao spoke up "About what?" Rain smiled and caught the look on Keiko's face, she looked so excited for Rain that she was going to bust. "Keiko, if you want to tell, go for it." Keiko smiled widely and said to the group of girls "Rain is having triplets." Misao yelled out "TRIPLETS?"  
  
The whole room went silent, as even the guys looked over at them. Eyes moved from Rain's calm features to the large grin on Kurama's face. The room burst into laughter as Sano said to Kurama "Dang Kurama, you don't do things half baked do you?"  
  
(A/N And there you go, next up, the tournament. That will probably be a few chapters. Sorry it took so long to get up, got a couple sick kids here. Pink eye. Anyways. Hope you all enjoyed.  
  
* - In Samurai X: The Motion Picture, when they are having the fight on the dock with the sailor's, Sanosuke says "Well, Blimey, I'm in a bit of a tight spot." in this Irish accent, at least we think it's Irish. That just totally cracked up my little group of friends that hangs out at my house and one of them suggested that I give Sano a book on Irish Dialect as a gift due to that part of the show.   
  
Now, on to the reviews.  
  
ChildofMidnight - Thanks, glad you like. I am writing as fast as possible.  
  
Forest of Tears - Glad you like the Broom/Oar race, I figured Harry would want to participate and I had to have Boton get into it somehow.   
  
Dragon Ladysupreme - LOL, probably Kuwabara will lose, but I will make him fight the good fight. Yeah, cursing my hubby sounds about good right now, I have a friend that does curses well. J/K. He played EQ all weekend and ignored me. Jerky man. Oh well, such is life. Glad you like the story.   
  
TheFrozenCow - HEHE, Glad you like the story. i saw a comic last week with the grim reaper standing at a door and the guy he is coming to get is kneeling and pulling up the hem of his robe and there are pink fuzzy bunny slippers on his feet, how much more proof do you need? HEHE, mindless sheep rock, by the way.  
  
CAB - Glad you like my story, I will finish this one to the end.  
  
Arrow-Card - Glad you like it, I will update asap.  
  
Cat - Spin the Bottle... hehe, that would have been a good idea. Only a few gag gifts for the group, but hey, it's all good. Thanks for the review hon, always appreciate it.  
  
Katyfoxdemon2 - I'm always excited to write another chapter. Glad i inspire you.  
  
JCKIDSMART - Thanks for the review.  
  
ixi - thanks, I look forward to the tournament too.  
  
Kurama no Miko2003 - Thanks for the review, glad you are enjoying it.  
  
ColdFang - Evil is as Evil does. ROFL. Scarying people is a wonderful thing, I was told I was scaring my roommate last night after I sank 3 balls in a row at pool and almost racked him with the que. ROFL. Scary.  
  
And there you have it, till next time, be safe my lovlies. Everqueen) 


	20. Round 1

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line. (And so you know, all results of the fights were decided by a D10 out of my Malkavian box of white wolf dice. You don't like the outcome? I don't like the outcome? Well, blame the dice. And my roll also determines how easy the outcome is reached or how hard.)  
  
Boxing day dawned bright and full of promise. All students, professor's and guests woke up excited about the tournament planned to start soon after breakfast.   
  
Breakfast was a jolly affair with participants and observants alike talking excitedly about the upcoming show. Laughter rang loudly at the teasing that took place. Rain had gotten it into her head that she was going to mercilessly tease Kuwabara about his match against Sanosuke, and how he was going to be down on the ground within two seconds flat. Yusuke immediately joined her in the teasing, remind Kuwabara that he was only the SECOND best fighter at their school.  
  
Finally time came for them to go to the Quidditch field, as that is where the tournament was going to be held. The contestants met on the field, gathered around Rain, while the observants went to the bleachers to watch the show. Rain spoke quietly to her friends and family on the ground.  
  
"Ok guys, you know the rules. No death, no destruction and PLEASE no harming the students and teacher's watching." They all nodded and she smiled at them all. "Ok, and don't hurt yourselves either."  
  
With that, all contestants but Yahiko and Kaoru left the field. Both we wearing training outfits and holding their wooden swords. They bowed to each other and then held their swords at the ready, looking to Rain, who stood nearby, to give them the go ahead.   
  
She spoke, magically enhancing her voice "Ladies and Gentlemen. First match... Kaoru versus Yahiko, fighting style.... Kammiya Kashin*. She smiled to her friends "Begin".  
  
With that, Yahiko burst forward and came up high with his wooden sword, coming to hit Kaoru on top of the head with it. Kaoru easily ducked the attack and came around his back, smacking him over the head lightly with her own wooden sword. He growled low and glared at her as he once again fell back into a ready stance. Kaoru smiled at him and took the offensive. She charged forward, her wooden sword forward, in an unconscience immitation of the Wolf of Neebu's signature move, only her's was more sloppy and Yahiko knew this. He smiled and dodged her move easily, bringing his sword back and slapping her across the middle of the back and then turning fast to catch her on the turn about. He swung up and then came down sharply, catching his teacher as she turned across the shoulder, where neck and shoulder meet.   
  
Kaoru looked stunned for one quick moment and collapsed onto the grass. Rain's mouth fell open and she stared at Yahiko in surprise. She had not expected that result. Her mouth moved open and closed like a fish as she watched Yahiko help Kaoru to a sitting position. She raised her wand to her throat and spoke "Ummm, that was a bit unexpected"... Yahiko yells "HEY" at Rain as she continues with a quick glance at him "But winner of the first match is YAHIKO."  
  
The stands burst into applause and Yahiko smiles and looks at Sano as he and Kuwabara approach the center of the field. "Yeah, I beat Ugly.. OWWWW" He turns to glare at Rain and Kaoru, both having smacked him on the head. Laughter drifts down from the stands.  
  
Rain smiles innocently and Yahiko sighs and leads Kaoru from the field, where Kenshin takes her into his arms and smiles at Yahiko over her head.   
  
Sanosuke looks at Kuwabara who is grinning self assuredly "Well, Kazuma, are you ready to taste defeat?" Rain laughs at this "Just remember what I said, Kuwabara, 2 seconds and you will be down." Kuwabara frowns "Come on Rain, have a little more faith in me." Rain smiles sweetly as she raises her hand for them to fight. "I do, that is why I said 2 seconds and not 1." With that her hand comes down and her voice magnifies and she says "Begin."  
  
It was quick. Sanosuke reared back with his fist and punched Kuwabara in the face. His leg shot out and caught Kuwabara's leg and Kuwabara went down in 2 seconds flat. There was dead silence in the field and stands for about the same time that the match had been going on and then laughter could be heard from everyone. Rain was laughing so hard, she was holding her stomach. Kuwabara got off the ground by himself, red faced. Sano stood there, laughing and Rain tried to calm her laughter to speak. "HEHEHEH, Winner of the match, Sanosuke."   
  
Kuwabara and Sano walked off the field, Sano still laughing, Kuwa still red in the face. Rain was giggling into her hand when Misao and Aoshi came out. Misao could barely walk upright, she was still laughing so hard. Finally, after about 5 minutes, her laughter finally died and she was able to seriously face Aoshi, ready for their fight.  
  
Aoshi smiled to Misao, who grinned back. With that, and Rain's soft "Go", Aoshi and Misao started to spar. No weapons were pulled, Misao and Aoshi had decided that it would be straight martial arts. ** Misao came flying at Aoshi, her braid flying behind her. Aoshi chuckled as he stepped to the side, and grabbed Misao's braid, halting her mid air flight and sending her to the ground, which qualifies as a win. Misao looked up from her position on the ground and frowned at a laughing Rain and Aoshi "Well, at least I lasted longer then 2 seconds." This cause Rain to laugh harder, Misao joining in.   
  
Rain raised her wand to her throat and spoke "Amazingly enough, she lasted 3 seconds, longer then you Kuwabara. Winner is Aoshi." Laughter once again rang through the field and from the bleachers. Misao stood, with help from Aoshi. They made their way to the sidelines, Misao now with a red face as she got heckled from Yahiko. Hiei and Kenshin moved to the middle of the field and Rain sighed. "Ok guys, you know the rules, no severed limbs, no spirit energy, Hiei. Please don't kill each other." They nodded.   
  
*** Hiei and Kenshin stood facing each other, swords at ready. Hiei had flipped his sword, out of respect for Kenshin. Rain gave the go ahead and they started to circle each other..... then it happened. Kenshin's foot his a small bit of mud that Misao's fall had churned up and he slipped. Hiei saw his chance and with demon will behind it, he was instantly standing over the laid out Rurouni, sword point at his throat. "Man, what is with you guys? You were suppose to be so tough." Hiei's voice was condensending, although he was smiling at Kenshin. Rain was staring at Kenshin in shock, so surprised that he fell down. Laughter was ringing through the field and from the watchers, and Hiei darted to his sister "Ok, Rain. Announce I am the winner." He gave her a cocky grin and Rain blinked and spoke "Winner by sheer luck... Hiei". She laughed and ducked his half hearted punch.   
  
Kenshin and Hiei left the field and Rain smiled and "accio'd" her broom and she rose up, Harry and Boton rising with her, Boton on her oar, riding her regular style, Harry in his quidditch robes, riding his firebolt. Rain smiled and they lined up at one end of the field and Rain spoke "Ok, Time for Hogwarts own Harry Potter and the Spirit Guide, Boton, to have a race. They have to go pole to pole, circling the pole three times and whoever gets back to me first wins." Hiei rose on a borrowed broom and took his place, opposite of Rain, being able to also watch, in case of a close match. Rain raised her wand one more time "And GO!"  
  
With that, Harry and Boton took off, darting to the otherside of the field, Harry lowered on his broom, the oar slightly ahead. Both fliers flew around the poles, almost even, Boton a little in the lead. They zoomed back to Rain and Hiei, still pretty much even. Circling the poles, Harry lowered a bit more and caught up with Boton by the time they had circled the opposite poles and were halfway back to Rain and Hiei. As they circled the poles, Rain called out "Last lap." With seeming ease, the oar pulled away from the broom and Harry lowered himself to almost laying, as he zoomed around the poles and the new position caught him up, dead even, with Boton. They were nearing the line, and Harry laid flat on his broom and pulled away about 6 inches, right as they crossed the line. He sat up and circled the poles, as did Boton as Rain and Hiei conversed mentally and then Rain called out. "WINNER!!!! HARRY POTTER on the Firebolt."  
  
All four drifted to the ground amongst the cheers and Rain was able to hand her broom to Yahiko, who smiled as she walked to the field, ready to start the second round.  
  
(A/N And there you go. Please forgive all the suckiness of this chapter and probably the next one. I hate fight scene's which is why I haven't gotten around to writing this before now. I DON"T LIKE IT. But I did it for you. I swear, my writing style will improve after this damn tournament, which SUCKS. What was I thinking. Thanks to all my reviewers. I am too irritated with this chapter to even respond individually to you all. I don't like it and I would burn it if I could. Oh Hiei, burn this chapter.  
  
*If i got that spelled wrong, please forgive me.  
  
**At this point I was ready to just say "Misao tried her hardest but just couldn't kick Aoshi's butt and she got her booty kicked. NEXT FIGHT." I am no good at fight scene's, which is why I haven't put this up before this. So, this chapter sucks, oh well. UGHHHHHH, look how stressed I get to just satisfy you guys, you better appreciate all the pain I am going through to just get this damn tournament done with, what was I thinking? BAH Thankfully my roll was such that the short was going to be short anyways. SO you know, i have never taken any form of martial arts, sword play or any of that. My after school activity was homework and tv, and choir.  
  
***PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THAT. I rolled a 10, which in gaming means I get a second roll, and it meant that Hiei wins, as his name was second. Then I rolled again for how long it would take for Kenshin to go down....I rolled a 1. CRITICAL FUMBLE. I'm going by the dice and this is the one fight I actually could have done... *sighs* I need a new dice for the next set of fights.) 


	21. Round 2

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line. (And so you know, all results of the fights were decided by a D10 out of my Malkavian box of white wolf dice. You don't like the outcome? I don't like the outcome? Well, blame the dice. And my roll also determines how easy the outcome is reached or how hard.)  
  
(For a quick reminder)  
  
Second Round:  
  
Yusuke vs. Kuwabara (no spirit energy)  
  
Yusuke vs. Kuwabara (spirit energy)  
  
Hiei vs. Kurama (anything goes, except death, cause I will be real mad if my mate or brother dies)  
  
A/N And here we go.....  
  
After Harry's shocking defeat of Boton in the Oar/Broom race, the contestant's stood talking while Rain had a quick conversation with her friends, the Reiki Tentai. She smiled to herself as she moved away from them and magnified her voice for the crowd to hear here. "Ok, guys, time for the next round. First up is a straight out brawl between Yusuke and Kazuma. Let the fight begin."  
  
She motioned to Yusuke and Kuwabara and they walked out onto the field. She smiled at them. "Go". Kuwabara did his usually charge head first into the fight and Yusuke groaned to himself and side stepped him easily, letting Kuwabara run past him. Kuwabara turned in mid charge and yelled a battle cry and swung at Yusuke. Yusuke jumped up and over the charging red head and landed softly behind him. He spun fast and used Kuwabara's moment of surprise over Yusuke's move and landed a series of punches along Kuwabara's back, knocking him to the ground.  
  
He was standing over a groaning Kuwabara as Yusuke stood over him laughing slightly. Rain walked up and Yusuke smiled at her, his smile quickly turning to a mock frown at her words. "Well, Kuwabara, you are getting tougher, you lasted more the 2 seconds against Yusuke. Nice job." She magnified her voice again and yelled out "The winner is Yusuke." Cheers echoed from the stands and both fighters stood and she smiled at them as she spoke again. "Ok, next fight, same contestants, but with spirit energy this time." She brought her hand down and moved out of the way in a blur as Yusuke fired up his spirit gun and Kuwabara called his spirit sword forward.  
  
Kuwabara circled Yusuke. "Come on, Urameshi, fire already." Yusuke shot at Kuwabara, who blinked at the attack coming from such a close range. Out of desperation, he swung his spirit sword like a bat and hit Yusuke's spirit gun attack back at Yusuke, who was so stupefied by this move that he didn't get his wits about him fast enough and got hit in the chest with his own shot, flying backwards and hitting the ground with a thud.  
  
Kuwabara stood in shock, just staring at the fallen Yusuke and then to Rain as she appeared next to him, laughing hysterically at Yusuke. About 5 minutes later, with a glowering Yusuke, an excited Kuwabara and laughing friends, Rain was finally able to contain her laughter and announce Kuwabara as the winner of the match.   
  
Finally it was time for the last fight of the tournament. With a gesture, Hiei and Kurama moved forward, walking towards her. Kurama and Hiei faced off and she gave them the go ahead before moving out of the way in her typical blur.  
  
Kurama smiled as Hiei gave him his typical glare. "I'm not going easy on you just because you're about to be a father, fox."  
  
"Of course not. I don't want you to."  
  
Rain's voice drifted to them as she moved away. "You know the rules. And Hiei, I don't mind if you don't go easy on him, but if you kill him, accidentally or otherwise, I'll kill you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
On the sidelines, Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and grinned. "This should be interesting. I've always wanted to see those two fight."  
  
"Okay." Rain backed up. "Begin!"  
  
Hiei immediately jumped forward, drawing his katana and trying to use his speed to full advantage. However, his face showed his surprise when Kurama blocked, not with his usual rose whip, but with his grass sword. Hiei jumped back again and eyed the kitsune warily.  
  
"Where's your whip?" he asked.  
  
"Tucked safely away in my hair."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Whatever plan you have in mind, it won't work against me."  
  
Kurama merely smiled again. "We'll see."  
  
Hiei ran forward again, and for the next few minutes, the air was filled with the ring of clashing swords, which was strange, considering that one of the swords was made of grass. However, nobody was thinking of that. They were too  
  
awed by the display of swordsmanship.  
  
  
  
The strikes were almost too fast to see for the most part and couldn't be seen altogether for the other part. Hiei, still on the offensive, drove Kurama's sword high, then low, then high again, and there the swords locked. The combatants' muscles strained, and the swords shook under the pressure. Finally, Kurama brought his other hand up and used the extra strength to break the sword-lock and push Hiei away. Hiei recovered almost instantly and came at Kurama again. As his blow was parried, he saw something move from the corner of his eye and ducked away instinctively.  
  
  
  
Too late. Kurama's rose whip caught his sword and ripped it out of his grip, sending it flying to the other side of the Quidditch field. Kurama instantly had his grass resting against Hiei's neck.  
  
  
  
Hiei glared at him. "I get it. You must have grabbed your rose whip when you disengaged the sword-lock and had me off-balance. Very clever, fox."  
  
  
  
Rain grinned as she appeared next to them. "And the winner is Kurama!" Kurama smiled at her, recalling his weapons into their seeds. "Do I get a victory kiss?" Rain grinned up at him and pulled his head down to hers and gave him a deep kiss. When they finally broke apart, it was to find they were surrounded by all their friends. Sanosuke grinned, tugged playfully on her hair "Hey, glad you didn't congratulate all the winners like that." Four female hands reached out and smacked him upside the head. "SANO".  
  
A/N I know, I know, very short. I finally got done with the tournament though, so here is to hoping that I will be able to continue on with this story.   
  
THANK YOU to Rurouni Saiyan for writing the fight scene between Hiei and Kurama. And to Dragon Ladysupreme who gave me the idea of hitting Yusuke's spirit gun blast like a bat with Kuwabara's spirit sword.   
  
Also, Thank you to the following for suggestions..... Arrow-card, Dragon Ladysupreme, Rurouni Saiyan, Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe.  
  
And now for my reviewers....   
  
Dragon Ladysupreme - Glad you liked the gag gifts from the christmas chapter. Hope that my breaks didn't turn you off to this fic totally. And the pink fuzzy bunny slippers are mine, not the hubby's rofl.  
  
Katyfoxdemon2 - glad you like my stories, sorry for the delay  
  
Cat - glad you got registered, sorry for the delay, hope you like this chapter.  
  
CrystalAkuna - Glad you liked the story so far. I am sorry for the delay. I keep repeating that, but it's true.   
  
Snow white Hyatt - I haven't read that story yet, time with youko kurama, but i will. Hope you still read and review. Oh and have I said you scare me, rofl. Yes, I have read all the books.  
  
ColdFang - thanks  
  
TheFrozenCow - Glad you liked it.  
  
arrow-card - glad you like it so far, sorry for the delay  
  
ChildofMidnight - glad you like it and are understanding. sorry for the delays  
  
crimson flame - hmmm, long time since you wrote this review, but there are circumstances preventing the selling of my car, although I might get a new one anyways, or newer. thanks for the info on Keiko's hair. I hope to change that soon.  
  
Hedi Dracona - Thanks.  
  
The Youkai Nightmare - Glad you like it and Yes, Rain will be having mood swings rofl. Glad you like it and hope you like the new chapter.  
  
AKoorimenamedWinter - I plan to finish the story, just will take awhile i think. Glad you like it.  
  
rinkurocks- glad you like it.  
  
hpfushigiyyhfan - you could do one, i would read it. glad you like it.  
  
iki - glad you like it. sorry it takes so long lately for chapters.  
  
miyako14 - glad you like it  
  
Yami-Kenshin-x - glad you like it.  
  
Blood cat - glad you like it.  
  
Rurouni Saiyan - well, i didn't like it, but I loved the one you wrote for me. Thanks again hon.  
  
Kurama no Miko2003 - lol, i know of a few people with a cursed 20 sider too. Man, I haven't gamed in about a month, i really want too, oh well. My Malk dice have been contaminated by my son, who was trying to eat them. I blame that rofl. Glad you like it though.  
  
SailorSakura - Glad you like it.  
  
Youko_17 - Glad you like it. And yes, fight scenes are hard.  
  
Michelle _ glad you liked it.  
  
Crystal-Chan do you like it? lol  
  
Yaoi-Rules _ glad you like it  
  
A/N Hopefully the next chapters will come along more readily then the last. However, please realize I am fighting tonsilitis, strep and bronchitis right now, plus moving to New Mexico in less then a month, bear with me. I am trying. Love ya'll. Ja ne! 


	22. Well, isn't that great!

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.   
  
Christmas break finished with much laughter, most of it coming from conversations about the tournament. Finally it was time for the rest of the students to return to school. The morning the others were to return arrived and found Hermione and Draco sitting in the library, talking instead of studying, Rain and Kurama were outside, bidding their friends in the Reiki Tentai good bye, joined by the Kenshingumi. Hiei only gave a small smirk when Kurama and Rain bid him good bye and both were left with the feeling that he would be around quite a bit.   
  
The Reiki Tentai left in a loud commotion. When they were finally gone, it was as if the halls of Hogwarts were more silent then before. Rain and Kurama spent the afternoon with the Kenshingumi, joined by Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Draco, the last two being oddly subdued. Finally it was thirty minutes from when the train would arrive and after giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek, Draco stood and left the Kenshingumi common room. Kurama was a bit preoccupied when Draco left, observing Rain as she talked to Ginny, Misao, Kaoru and Hermione. She seemed pale and tired to him and he was a bit worried for her, now that she was pregnant with his triplets. She hadn't begun to show yet, but he knew that it was only a matter of time till she did. Articfire was so tiny and Youko was very large. What the hell had they been thinking?  
  
Rain felt Kurama's gaze on her and she raised her head from the conversation she was having with the girls, all trying to cheer up Hermione, due to her and Draco having to part ways and go back to acting like they hate each other now that Christmas was over. They were hoping they could pull it off, for his sake and hers. The Slytherins would get down right nasty if they found out.   
  
Rain's eyes met Kurama's and she gave him a small smile and looked back at her friends. To be truthful she wasn't feeling totally fine. She had been so tired the last few days and getting a bit queezy. Koenma had warned her that sometimes with multiples, the demon version of morning sickness arrived sooner then expected. She hadn't had time to inform Kurama of this, but she suspected it of being true. Today was the fifth of January, only five days till her morning sickness was to start, and since she carried triplets, she would probably be starting her morning sickness early.  
  
Rain's soft sigh caught the attention of the others as her eyes closed on a quick rush of nausea. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked a bit offguard as she realized the others were staring at her, having stopped talking. "Sorry, keep going." Hermione and Ginny shook their head as Misao and Kaoru grabbed a chair, then forced Rain into it. By this time, the men had noticed the girl's treatment of Rain and had come over, Kurama kneeling before her, worry evident upon his face. "Rain?"  
  
She looked up at him and gave a slight smile "I think I want to go lay down, Kurama." Kurama nodded and picked her up, although she protested, and carried her to the couch, laying her down and kneeling before the couch. The others realized they were not needed, so they kept their distance, deciding instead to go and meet the train and the others, leaving Rain and Kurama alone in the Kenshingumi's common room. Kurama glanced at their departure and then turned his attention back to Rain. She had closed her eyes and was now taking shallow breaths. He frowned and ran a hand over her hair "Rain? It's too early for your morning sickness to start."   
  
Rain opened her eyes and looked at him with a sigh "Koenma told me right before they left, that sometimes Demons who are pregnant with multiples get the demon morning sickness early and he said that it could show up anytime between now and the 10th. I guess he was right, it just showed up early." Kurama gave a nod, relieved that it was normal. He sighed and kissed her forehead "I'm terrified." Rain's eyes snapped open. She couldn't believe she had just heard her mate admit that "WHAT?"  
  
Kurama shook his head "Of you having my children. Rain and Arcticfire's forms are so small, while Shuuichi isn't that big, Youko's is. To have you give birth to one of my children at a time is bad enough, but for three....." his voice trailed off. "I just am worried for you, is all."   
  
Rain burst into laughter and pulled him down. "Did you know that we get our height from mother?" Kurama shook his head and Rain continued "Father was well over 7 feet tall in his demon form." Kurama blinked at her "Really?" Rain nodded and started to sit up, with his help. "Yes, trust me, I will be fine. Youko is not nearly as big as Father was." She kissed his cheek. "Love?" "Hmmmm?" "I'm hungry."  
  
With a burst of laughter, Kurama stood and then reached down and helped Rain stand up. "You're morning sickness has surely started. You are never hungry."  
  
He smiled to her and led her from the Kenshingumi's common room to the Great Hall where the rest of the school was gathering for supper. She sat down next to Hermione, who looked at her worriedly "You ok, Rain?" Rain gave a nod and smiled to Kurama who had filled her plate with food. "Thank you hon." She looked to Hermione who was giving covert glances at the Slytherin table and a certain blonde boy. 'Hermione, you need to stop before someone sees you. You're looks are not exactly hateful.' Hermione blinked and looked at Rain 'I just want to know if he is ok, if he was discovered.'   
  
Rain smiled 'I'll find out.' She looked at Kurama and smiled to him "Kurama dear" He looked at her warily "Yes?" "I'm going to talk to our friend, just letting you know." Kurama nodded, knowing who she was talking about and smiled at her, knowing she only told him cause of their fight before Christmas.  
  
Rain smiled and took a bite of food as she reached out to Draco, who was eatting and listening to Crabbe and Goyle as they talked about their vacations. 'OH Dracie.' He almost groaned outloud at the nickname, but kept it in. 'Rain' She smiled at his annoyed voice 'Just checking to see if they found out about the activities of Christmas break.'   
  
'No, they don't know. Or if they do, no one is saying anything about it. How is Hermione?' Rain smiled at his seemingly casual question, catching the hint of infatuation in his voice. 'Oh, she is good. Positively cheerful and happy to have the rest of school back.' Draco's dejected voice sounded back to her and she watched his shoulder's droop 'Oh'  
  
Rain giggled into his head and outloud, causing a few others to look at her 'Oh nothing. I'm just messing with you. She was positively miserable after you left. She seems to be in a bit better spirits now then she was when she left the Kenshingumi common room, but that just could be because she can stare at the back of your head under her leashes. I wouldn't know how she was though after leaving the room, before coming here, as I was with Kurama.'  
  
Draco's voice took on a scandalized tone 'For shame, Rain. Doing things with Kurama here.' Rain sighed into his mind 'Well, not really. It would seem due to there being triplets, my demon morning sickness started sooner then planned, and at night no less.'  
  
'I'm sorry to hear that.... Wait, I have to go, Crabbe and Goyle finally noticed I wasn't paying attention. Tell Hermione hello for me and that I am fine and ..... I miss her.'  
  
With that their connection was cut and Rain quickly, and telepathically, relayed Draco's message to Hermione who smiled in relief. 'OK'  
  
Supper, as well as the rest of the evening continued on. The wizards and demons ended up in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room for most the night, having the Kenshingumi retire early, seeing as Yahiko and Misao were tired. Finally Rain was roused from a soft doze by Kurama, who smiled down at her. "I think you should go to bed, Rain." Hermione nodded and stood up "Yeah, come on. I'm ready for bed too." Rain nodded and sat up, wrapping her arms around Kurama's neck and kissing him softly. "Good night, Koi." Kurama smiled to his mate and kissed her back. "Good night, love."  
  
Rain, Hermione and Ginny went up the girls stairs, leaving the boys to watch them walk away.   
  
Rain settled into her bed, her Jagan opening, as always, to watch the room. Morning came to find Harry crying out in the fits of a Voldemort induced nightmare and Rain waking to stare, annoyed and a bit frightened, at a piece of paper resting on her stomach that read in a common demon dialect "The four of you, that sleep in this bed, are my first target, Forbidden One."  
  
(A/N And there you go, finally bringing the bad guy in a bit. Next chapter will be Harry's dream and letting Dumbledore know about the letter and also first day of classed. Will Rain get sick all over Snapes classroom? I could see it happening, how about you? Will Hiei join them at school, now that Rain is a target? I will get another chapter out before new years, have no fear. Just hang with me. I had this one half finished, and just was able to knock out the rest of it this morning with relative ease, so here you go. Hope you enjoy. I will comment to reviewers in the next story.) 


	23. So it begins

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.   
  
(A/N Author's note. I know, I promised reviewer posts on this chapter, but I have not done any updates on my stories, and I promised and I figured all my reviewers would like new chapters more then reviewer posts, so you won't get them this time. Plus I am post a one time shot, Kaoru and Kenshin pwp, on both adultfanfiction and regular. If you want to read it, just look under my stories for one called Ditto. It's dedicated to someone and he knows who he is.)  
  
Harry shot straight upright in bed, hand over his now burning scar. Ron sat up and looked at Harry, who had also issued a sharp cry upon waking. "Harry? Is it.... you know, him?" Harry gave a nod and started to climb out of bed, remember the words Voldemort had said in his dream. "I need to get Rain and see if she is ok." Kurama, who had woken with Ron and Harry heard this and shot out of bed. "What is wrong with Rain? What did you see?" Harry shook his head "Voldemort" Ron flinched "he was talking to some guy, I didn't recognize him. He sounded so happy. They said that they had delivered the message to the fire and ice bitch and that she would die soon, along with her half breed spawn." He jumped out of bed and followed Kurama out the door, who was already going down the stairs at a full run.  
  
As he got to the girls stairwell, Harry grabbed him and stopped him. "You can't go up there, it is warded against it." Kurama frowned, glaring up the stairs "I don't care, I need to know she is ok." He bellowed "RAIN" up the stairs. Ron and Harry both winced.  
  
Rain woke staring, annoyed and a bit frightened, at a piece of paper resting on her stomach that read in a common demon dialect "The four of you, that sleep in this bed, are my first target, Forbidden One." She picked it up with slightly shaking fingers and reread it slower this time. Frowning deeply at it and opened up her curtains to her bed, rising, and noting as she did that Hermione was also awake, when Kurama's slightly panic filled voice traveled up from the common room. "RAIN!"  
  
Rain, and Hermione, jumped out of bed, Rain still gripping the note in her hand. Kurama's bellowing had woken the other girls and some were starting to come out of their rooms as Rain practically flew down the stairs, towards Kurama. She was about 5 steps short of reaching him when a wall of nausea slammed into her and she stumbled on the steps, her hand coming to her mouth. Hermione grabbed her from behind, Kurama moving forward to catch her also, setting off the stair alarms.   
  
Rain, being steadied by both Hermione and Kurama, switched gears and ran to the first landing, running head long into the bathroom, slipping inside and barely managing to make it to a commode before she threw up. Hermione came in right behind her and pulled Rain's hair from her face as Kurama stood in frustration down in the common room, although semi relieved to see she appeared unharmed, despite her touch of morning sickness. He glanced down at the ground at the base of the stairs and picked up a small scrap of parchment.  
  
Harry and Ron leaned over his shoulder's as he turned it over and read the demon script. Both wizards were frowning, but Harry looked up at Kurama, as he was going to ask what it said to see Kurama glaring and his eyes going yellow, as he read the words. "Kurama?" Yellow eyes rose from the page and met green ones. "What does it say?"  
  
Hermione, who had left Rain to clean up upon the demoness's request, came down the stairs "Yes, I would like to know the same thing." Kurama frowned "It says "The four of you, that sleep in this bed, are my first target, Forbidden One." Hermione came down and looked at the paper, "What language is that?"   
  
"A common dialect of the Makai" Rain said from the staircase. Kurama hurried forward, lifting her as she stepped fully into the common room and carrying her, amidst her protesting, to a couch. He sat next to her, their friends surrounding them. "Where did you get it, Rain?"  
  
She looked up at him and noticed the yellowish tint to his emerald eyes and sighed "It was on my stomach when I woke this morning." He frowned deeply and looked at Harry "Was the person talking to Voldemort in your dream male or female?" Harry frowned "Male, but the unknown person did make mention of 'she delivering the message' so I don't think he did it himself, whoever he was."  
  
Kurama looked to his mate, who was looking way to pale for his tastes. He thought of something though, that had been nagging him the whole time "Rain, why didn't you keep watch with your Jagan?" Rain frowned, having just realized that her Jagan had not caught any hint of the intruder at all. "But my jagan was open, Kurama. It should have realized that someone was there." The two demons frowned at each other deeply.  
  
Hermione twisted her hands nervously "We need to tell Professor Dumbledore about this." All present nodded and Kurama stood, holding his hands out to Rain to assist her in rising. As he helped her to her feet, he noticed her ears and blinked. When had they gone pointy? He stopped and stood still, studying her, causing the others to look at her more closely too, once they noticed his attention.  
  
It took Rain a moment to realize the others were staring at her and she frowned a bit, canines showing faintly. "What?" Kurama shook her head "Your morning sickness is moving up in phases pretty rapidly. You already are at a partial transformation. Your skin is a darker color, your ears are now demon form and so are your canines. Your jagan is half open too." She frowned "Hmmm, I had wondered if that symptom would show up." Kurama nodded "I have a complete stock of kelpsin seeds for the cold spells." Rain gave him a relieved smile and the group left the common room to the awakening Gryffindor's.  
  
They moved towards Dumbledore's office and were met in the hallway by McGonagall, who, once hearing their experiences of the morning, led them to Dumbledore's office herself and made sure they made it to his door.   
  
Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk when the students entered and at McGonagall's strained face. He realized something had happened and in a moment of premonition, asked McGonagall to wait outside for the students. Quickly Harry and Rain gave their accounts of what happened to them and all sat tensely as Dumbledore sat still for a long moment, thinking about what had been said, pondering how someone could have gotten into Hogwarts. He sighed "Well, it looks like we will have to set stronger wards, once against demons on the castle and around you, Rain. I am going to talk to Koenma to help me with that. You say your jagan saw nothing?" Rain gave a nod and Dumbledore sighed "I honestly don't know how this has happened. As for now, keep this to yourselves, you may tell the Kenshingumi off these developments, but no one else. They are here for extra protection after all." All gathered nodded and he dismissed them to go to breakfast and asked that they send in Professor McGonagall as they left.  
  
McGonagall was waiting outside the door and upon hearing of Dumbledore's summons, she hurried in after they had all filed out and closed the door behind her, leaving them to walk to the great hall alone.  
  
Breakfast was an odd affair. The Kenshingumi were shocked and outraged at the events of the night and that someone would even dare to threaten Rain and her unborn children. Kurama got his schedule, which matched Rain's and all rose to go to Double Potions, which was their first class back.   
  
Potions started out simple enough. Snape informed them that they would be brewing a complicated healing potion and the partner's got started. Kurama and Rain were grouped together, as she was not allowed to do more then chop the ingredients up, due to her pregnancy. The trouble began an hour into brewing.   
  
The smell had slowly been growing stronger, first at the front of the class, moving back to the back of the class, where Kurama and Rain sat. The rest of the room, was making soft comments about the stench of the healing spell, although Snape quickly told all complainers to quiet down. Kurama was the first to smell it, and he wrinkled his nose. It smelled like burnt flesh. However he heard a quick intake of breathe, followed almost instantly by a much slower and longer one and turned to look at his mate as she sniffed the air with a dazed look on her face. He frowned softly at her "Rain? Are you ok?" She opened her eyes and turned burning red orbs to him. "I'm hungry."   
  
He frowned at her "What? You just ate, love." She growled low, causing those around them to turn and look and gaining the attention of Snape. "No, I want meat. Fresh meat, raw, bloody, delicious. I want the meat of a freshly killed rabbit." Kurama was watching her face as she said this, watching her color turn more red with each word. She had the look of a predator in her eyes and he groaned. Another symptom of the Makai version of morning sickness was the expectant mother would get odd cravings, never the same thing twice. And if they didn't get it in a timely manner, the mother to be would get very upset. An upset, hormonal, fire demoness was not a good thing. Not good at all.  
  
By this time Snape had arrived at their table. He was sneering down at the fire demoness who was growling softly at Kurama, who was, naturally, expected to satisfy his mates every craving during this time. "What is going on here?"  
  
Rain paid him no heed, instead watching Kurama for signs he was about to leave and get her food. Kurama turned to the potions master "Rain is not feeling good, I think I should take her out." Snape looked to the almost fully transformed demoness, who looked more pissed at her mate then sick and frowned. "She looks fine to me." That caught Rain's attention and Arcticfire turned on the potion master and screamed in his face. "HOLD YOUR TOUNGUE, NINGEN." She turned to her mate "Youko, if you do not go and get me what I desire right now, I will tear off your limbs and eat them instead." All this was said with the sweetest voice Arcticfire could muster, but the evil, starved look in her eyes cause Kurama to jump up and dash for the door, followed by Arcticfire, leaving a ticked off, and slightly confused Snape, staring after them. 


	24. Cravings

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
Kurama sat on a log, deep in the Forbidden Forest, plants grown up around him and Rain, protecting them from outsiders. She was crouched on the ground, back against a nearby tree, eatting a small rabbit, raw. With each mouthful, her color was slowly returning to her normal state. Kurama watched her, a bit sickened at the sight, especially in Shuuichi's form, but said nothing. He knew that normally Rain didn't like raw meat at all and she hated rabbit. Said they were only good for that stupid ningen holiday with chocolate and colored eggs that had nothing to do with the real event that was to be celebrated.* He smiled at her as she stood suddenly and walked towards him. "I'm sorry for my behavior love." He sighed with relief inwardly and rose to move towards her, meeting her halfway. "It is fine, although maybe you should appologize to Professor Snape." She made a face but nodded anyways and they moved as one, the plants reverting to normal size, as the couple moved towards the castle.  
  
Upon exitting the Forbidden Forest, Rain was intent on rubbing out the one drop of rabbit's blood on her robe when Kurama stopped walking next to her, causing her to stop, looking at him in surprise. Catching his gaze aimed at the castle, she turned her head and followed his eyes. Professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid were moving towards them, relieved looks on their faces.   
  
Upon coming upon them, McGonagall paused "What do you think you were doing in there? After the events of the morning, you leave the safety of the castle to go into the Forbidden Forest...." she was interrupted by Kurama.  
  
"What safety of the castle? Someone got into Rain's dorm, close enough to leave a message and was not detected by any spells or Rain's Jagan."  
  
Rain put a hand on Kurama's arm, calming him, a vast switch from less then an hour ago when he was the calm one and she wasn't. She looked up at her mate and smiled before moving her eyes to the others. "It is my fault, I'm afraid. I had a craving for rabbit and Kurama was only doing as he should being the father and providing."  
  
A soft "hn" was heard from a nearby tree and Hiei jumped lightly to the ground before zooming to stand beside his sister and best friend. "Besides, you really think I would allow anything happen to them?" One black eyebrow rose and he studdied them. Dumbledore chuckled and stepped to the side, as if he was ready to return to the castle "I guess not. Should have known you would be around to watch them, Hiei."  
  
A small smirk flitted across Hiei's lips and then he darted off into the trees. Kurama and Rain took Dumbledore's unspoken command and started to walk towards the castle, followed by the others. As they entered the castle, they saw the Kenshingumi coming towards them, looking relieved, with the golden trio following closely after them.   
  
Hermione rushed forward to her dormmate "Rain, are you ok?" Rain gave a nod "Yes, just a craving." Yahiko blinked "What kind of craving?" Rain smiled at him, her canines flashing white "Raw rabbit. Kinda tasty, a bit stringy though, next time I should take some seasoning with...." she was cut off by Yahiko turning green and yelping "Forget I asked."   
  
The rest of the group laughed and Rain looked at the Professors who had stopped with them. "Do you wish for me to continue with classes today?" McGonagall shook her head "Not today, why don't you rest. We will have to inform the other teachers of your cravings and that they bring out the demon in you." She smiled at the small demoness and the teachers walked off, discussing the coming emergency meeting. The wizards moved off after assuring that Rain and Kurama would be there for lunch and the Kenshingumi followed the two demons to the private common room.  
  
Upon entering the common room of the japanese group, Rain moved towards the window, opening it. Moments later a black blur zipped in, Hiei came to a rest and looked around the room. "Ok, I want to know exactly what happened this morning."  
  
(A/N Sorry this is so short. My husband leaves for Iraq for 12 to 15 months on the 13th. His mom and grandmother are going to see him off as the kids and I can't afford to go and no room for the three of us in their car. I'm making brownies for him and i wanted to post this. every thursday I get 2 hours alone while both kids are in school, so I will try and update at least one story on Thursdays. I am going to attempt to finish this one and Superheroes and Demons first, so watch for them. Everqueen Also, thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Sorry for the wait, just so busy.  
  
* Before you start gripping, I'm a Christian. This was not a remark against Easter and the resurrection of Christ and his gift of death on the cross, this is against the commercialism that surrounds this holiday and truthfully all others. That said, I plan to break my diet that day for a small high quality chocolate bunny. YUM) 


	25. Plans and Food

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
Upon entering the common room of the japanese group, Rain moved towards the window, opening it. Moments later a black blur zipped in, Hiei came to a rest and looked around the room. "Ok, I want to know exactly what happened this morning."  
  
Rain sighed to herself and looked at Kurama as he began to describe the note left on Rain's abdomen as well as Harry's dream. By the time he was done, both the Kenshingumi and Hiei were livid. "You are telling us that someone broke into Rain's dorm room, left a note on her and she didn't notice it at all?" Sano said incredulously. Rain and Kurama nodded and Hiei frowned, gazing at his sister. The two siblings caught eyes and held them, Rain eventually sighed and looked away "Fine, Hiei.   
  
The rest had noticed this and Kurama leaned towards his best friend "What?"  
  
"Hn. I am going to watch over Rain at night from the outside window ledge." Rain nodded "The alarms on the girls dorm won't go off from the outside, only if he comes into the room. I don't have a problem with this." Kurama shook his head, a slightly relieved look on his face "Me either, I actually would feel better with Hiei watching over you."  
  
Hiei nodded "I need to inform Yusuke of this, as well as Koenma. Yusuke will have to take care of the business at the headquarters for the Order." the rest nodded to this and spent the rest of the time discussing what type of creature that could have gotten into the castle and Rain's room.   
  
Finally they heard the bell for lunch and the rest stood up, Rain suddenly was famished. She looked at Kurama, who noticed the hungry look in her eyes and smiled. Kurama pulled Rain to him and all looked to Hiei, who had moved to the window sill. "Are you going, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei nodded "I need to go make a report to Yusuke and then Koenma. I trust you two will inform Dumbledore about my continued presence here?" The others nodded to him and he disappeared out the window.  
  
The two demons and the Kenshingumi went to lunch, discussing the topic still, this time in Japanese. The great hall quieted down when they walked in, all looking at Rain, who ignored it and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table, sliding into place next to Hermione. She felt eyes on her and looked up into the worried gaze of Draco, giving a small smile to him and a quick mental message "I'm fine." He gave a small nod and turned around, but not before Rain saw his eyes dart to Hermione.  
  
Rain smirked as the food appeared and dug in, eatting her fill. Kurama was watching her from across the table, blinking in surprise at his famished mate. She was now having a conversation with Hermione, Karou and Misao. He shook his head and turned to talk to Kenshin.  
  
Lunch passes swiftly and the wizards finally rose to leave, telling Rain and Kurama they would see them laterl, as well as the Kenshingumi, who also rose to leave and attend afternoon classes with Gryffindor. Rain and Kurama hurried after the headmaster, catching up with him in the hallway.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" he turned as Rain called to him and stopped. He smiled at the young couple, his eyes twinkling. Rain spoke up "Hiei is going to be sleeping at Hogwarts at night, watching over me." She decided to lie about the next part, knowing that Dumbledore would not approve of Hiei sleeping on her windowsil. "He will sleep near my dorms, also using his jagan, aimed at me. We hope with both of them going, we might catch them if they show up again."  
  
Dumbledore nodded "Good. I had a meeting with the teachers before lunch, they all understand about your pregnancy and it will be hard to control your other side due to it." Rain nodded and looked up as footsteps approached. She turned, as did the others to see Snape approaching, giving her a dark look.  
  
"Professor Snape." He turned towards her. "Yes?"  
  
She sighed softly "I am sorry for my behavior of earlier." Snape was too tempted to give a snide reply, but he say she was sincere and the looks on both Kurama and Dumbledore's faces and nodded "Apology accepted, just don't do it again." With that he strode past them, on his way to the dungeons for his next class.  
  
(A/N sorry this is so short. I wanted to get a chapter out cause it is thursday and I had time. However yesterday i had the brilliant idea to get a dog and went and got one First thing she does is attack my cat, grabbed hold of his leg and wouldn't let go. While trying to pry the dog's jaw open, my cat attacked and bit the closest thing to him, which was my left hand. Right now my hands are very sore and covered with scratches and bite marks. The dog has been returned to the people I got her from and my cat is MIA, out in the trailer park somewhere, no doubt hiding under a trailer. He was injured and bled alot, so I am worried about him and will have to take him to the vet when he returns. As for now, this is short cause typing hurts. But I hope you like it. Going to skip forward a bit in my next chapter. Also, for those who were not satisfied with the fight between Kenshin and Hiei in the Christmas tournament, as I wasn't either, I will be redoing that as a added bonus when I finish this story. Going to reroll that and do it correctly. Just going to roll for the outcome, not how the fight is fought. Anyways, going to go and post this. Sorry it is so short. Everqueen) 


	26. Rain the Storyteller

All Yu Yu Hakusho Characters belong to the makers and producers of such show, I have no ownership of them. All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to the producers and makers of the show, I have no ownership of them eihter. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowlings, again I have no ownership. I only claim onto Rain and the story line.  
  
(A/N Sorry this is a day late, internet problems I will try to get a chapter out on this or the teen titan/ yu yu crossover next week, but no free time from the kids cause of spring break, so if I don't update I'm sorry, at least you know why. But hey, i gave you updates on both stories today. HAHA)  
  
A few months have passed and it is heading into Spring Break now. Kurama was enjoying classes, which ones he stayed through the whole time. After a week of odd cravings, Rain had moved on to getting sick with every smell that crossed her nose and after 4 days of repeatedly running from the room, she finally just stayed curled up in the Gryffindor Common room for about 2 weeks with Kurama and Hiei as company.  
  
Now she was heading into her fourth month of pregnancy and it was increasingly obvious. They were not able to hide it from the other students, but all whispering stopped when it was revealed that she was from a different culture and this was accepted there. Kaoru and Hermione liked to feel the babies kick, now that they were starting to move more. Rain's only complaint was when the triplets kicked all night long.   
  
Kurama, on the other hand, was getting increasingly worried about his mate. For a tiny woman, she was already very large. He knew his Youko form was large, but watching their triplets grow within her was causing him great worries. He had met with Hiei to discuss his fears and the fire demon agreed with him that Rain would probably be on bedrest the last few months of her pregnancy. Nothing was said about this to her, but they both got the feeling that she understood this and was working on keeping active now, as if she was trying to get all the activity she could before she was confined.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Saturday night, one week left till Spring Break and Rain was lounging on the couch in the Kenshingumi's common room, studying for an upcoming test. One hand was resting on her abdomen, fingers running in idle circles over her belly. She sighed and laid the book down, rubbing her eyes. Yahiko looked over at her, the only other person in the room. The others were outside, watching a Quidditch practice. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rain shook her head "I'm just tired." He nodded "Is it normal for pregnant demon's to get tired like I heard it was for pregnant humans?" She gave a small nod "Yeah, plus I am carrying three babies, so probably more so for me." He nodded and sighed, going back to his book. She stretched a bit and then settled back down to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A figure watched her. Tall, dark and not that handsome, he was getting irritated with this whole assignment. The forbidden female was never alone. However, now her only companion was a young boy, maybe he should just take her now. What harm could such a little kid cause? She should be getting to that point in her pregnancy where she can't fight anymore.  
  
He twitched a little, ready to make his move when the door flew open, the whole gang coming in. He cursed silently and melted into the shadows that hid him a bit more. Damn. He watched as the group approached the forbidden girl and the kid and then slipped away completely, he would have to get her later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain looked up with a smile as the door opened and the group came in. Kurama moved towards her with a smile, already talking about how he really wanted to play Quidditch later and Rain meerly smiled at him. "We'll see. Maybe after the triplets get here we can try."  
  
"Hn, I think not. No sister of mine is going to play that dangerous game." All turned to look at Hiei as he spoke and Rain smirked at him "Oh really. But I bet you would play it, right?"  
  
Hiei got the "I'm caught" look and Kurama started to laugh, which caused the others to join in. "We thought so, Hiei."  
  
Suddenly a sudden outburst of energy flashed from outside the window, causing the three demons to look in that direction. Hiei was instantly at the window, his jagan open, looking. Rain's jagan was open as well, but she wasn't getting off the couch anytime soon, not from lack of will to do so, but from not being able to rise very easily.  
  
Neither Jagan, nor Kurama, who had joined Hiei at the window, saw a thing. Hiei turned with a small growl "Did you sense anything before the flash?" She shook her head "No, nothing." He nodded "Me either. There is nothing there now, but from the way the energy felt, I would say whoever was there left with that flash. Why are our Jagan's not able to recognize someone there?"  
  
She shook her head. Hiei grunted in frustration and cast a quick glance to Kurama, who caught it and nodded. Rain noticed none of this.   
  
Kurama moved to Rain "You know, Rain?" She looked at him with a smile. "Yes?"  
  
"I've always wondered why you got your Jagan implanted. Could you tell us?"*  
  
Rain sighed and looked away, "Sure, if it is that important to you."  
  
Kurama nodded and then cast a quick glance at Hiei, who looked uninterested, but the fox knew that he was listening to every word. They had talked of this earlier, never having found out why she got the implant.  
  
"I didn't get a choice in it. The doctor who implanted it did it as an experiment." Hiei's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing.  
  
She turned to look at her brother, who caught her eyes "Apparently we had the same doctor, Hiei. He said a fire/ice demon had done so well receiving the jagan that he wanted to try it again, to watch reactions more, to see if he had missed something with the first recipient. He chose me. First he approached me with his plan, giving me an option. Apparently he didn't like the answer, which was no, and began to persue me after that."  
  
"I eluded capture for over 10 years. I finally had heard rumors of his death and stopped running. It was all a ruse to capture me, to get my defenses down. I remember getting ambushed and then I woke up with it. He said upon my awakening that his results were inconclusive and he needed to try it again. The ice/fire mixture was the only combination he was testing though, and that meant his next test subject had to be both fire and ice mix." She paused and her and Hiei stared at each other for a long while. The fire demon spoke up softly "And since you and I already had implants, that left one person."  
  
Rain nodded "Right. During his ranting about needing a final victim, I had figured that he was talking about my siblings and knew that I wouldn't let him do that to Yukina. So I killed him."  
  
Kurama sat forward and looked at her "That was you?" She nodded and the fox smiled with pride "I heard that was one of the most professional jobs ever done." She nodded "Well, after he was dead, I went through his files and found your name, Hiei. I knew you must be my brother from your picture and the amount of notes in your file. It was then that I began my search for you. It's funny, but the only reason we were reunited, at least when we were, was due to the jagan being forced upon me."  
  
She sighed, rubbing her hands over her belly and the looked at the interested looks on those in the room and then looked back at her brother. "I hated the Jagan at first, but I am glad he put it in. The end result was better then i hoped for."  
  
Both siblings smiled to each other and then all looked at the door as someone knocked. Kenshin opened the door to reveal Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Hey guys, we are having a small party tonight, are you guys coming?" Loud agreement ran through the group and most trooped out, leaving Hiei, Kurama and Rain last, the three stating they were coming.   
  
Kurama was tenderly helping his mate off the couch, while Hiei watched. His eyes moved back and forth between them, satisfied with Kurama's treatment of his sister when all three jumped with shock as Koenma appeared in the room in teen form. "Guys, I have figured out why your jagan's are working, and I have a solution."  
  
(A/N well, I'm having writers block, you don't know how difficult this chapter was to write. I did get it going towards the end. The reason that I told that story was 1) well, people kept wanting to know why she had the jagan implanted. Seriously, when I started writting this I didn't know it was an implant on Hiei, so I gave it to her. had to come up with something, ne? 2) Well, let's just say it fits into the continuing story line. So, what will Koenma tell them, how can they get their Jagan's to recognize the presence of those after Rain and her babies? Will Draco kiss Hermione? HAHA, All that next time on Yu Yu Hakusho/Harry Potter Of Demons, wands and swords. yes, i have been overdosing on the show, can't you tell?)  
  
(A/N Oh yeah, for all those who want to know, my cat came home after being gone for a week. We got him to the vet today and he has a clean break on his leg, plus what amounts to a wrist that is out of socket. they had to sedate him to fix his leg, but he came through it fine and I will be picking him up in the morning. I'm so glad my cat is home and my hands have healed very well. My thumb on my right hand still feels weird, but doesn't hurt at all. All's well that ends well. Also, my husband is just fine. He is in baghdad and misses me. I am going to be talking to him every Thursday. HEHE, oh yeah, and I have a framed poster of Kurama and Youko in my room now, yummy. Going for one of Hiei now. Heck, why not do my room in Yu Yu, my husband won't be home for a year to gripe about it. HAHA Thanks for the reviews) 


	27. Snatched

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
(A/N I know, i know, it's been a long time. I'm sorry, i humbly beg forgiveness. I don't know how long this will be, but I just need to get something written and posted for all my reviewers. So, enjoy)  
  
A rock shattered next to the head on the floor. One that was attached to a cowering person. "I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry, Master. I almost had her, but the others arrived."  
  
The person's chin, revealing a dark, tall and not so handsome individual, looked up into the angry black eyes of his Master. "You are lucky I am so forgiving. You have one more chance."  
  
A new voice interjected from the sidelines "My Lord, if I may interject." The master, wearing all black and a hood pulled low, turned to the newcomer. "What is it, wizard?"  
  
The wizard bowed low, all features hidden in his own robes. "I would suggest that your servant use a polyjuice potion. I have the perfect person for him to turn into." With that a small vial was produced, a single hair, curling, within.  
  
The Master studied the vial and the person holding it out and then smiled. Perfect. His hidden smile was evil as he turned back to the demon servant.  
  
Rain, Kurama and Hiei turned to look at Koenma. "What?"   
  
The young godling nodded "They are using a ward to block it. Only when they use their youki do they become 'visible' so to speak." He handed all three amulets to wear "This should take care of that little trick of theirs. They shouldn't be able to sneak up on you now."  
  
The three demons nodded and slipped the amulets on. Eyes turned back to Koenma, who had his eyes on Rain's rapidly expanding waistline. He didn't realize he had been staring till Kurama cleared his throat to find Hiei and the fox glaring, but Rain giving him a grin. He blushed. "Sorry."  
  
Rain shook her head, a soft chuckle escaping "It's ok, Koenma. I take it your relationship with Boton has advanced since Christmas?" At his fierce blush she burst out laughing, causing Hiei and Kurama to chuckle.  
  
"Not that far, but yes it has. Thanks to that game of Truth or Dare that you girls just had to play." She smirked at them and then headed for the door "Well, we were on our way to a party, you are welcome to attend."  
  
She looked back to see her mate and brother following her, but the godling shaking his head "I wish, but I must return to my paperwork. Managing the fate of the dead is an ongoing job." She burst out laughing and walked from the room as he disappeared.  
  
The trio walked towards the Gryffindor common room and as soon as they entered, they were engulfed by the crowd, mingling. At one point, Rain was pulled away from Kurama by Hermione. He thought nothing of it.   
  
He was deeply engrossed in a talk with Ron, Harry and Draco, when he noticed Hermione coming back into the common room. He noticed Draco saw this also, cause the blonde boy smiled to the Gryffindor girl. She completely ignored him as she made her way back to the gaggle of girls that Rain sat with.   
  
It was about then that all three demons' raised their heads and started to search the room. There was unfamiliar youkai in the room.   
  
Hiei had opened his Jagan, as had Rain and their gazes fell on Hermione a split second before she reached Rain, her hand grasping her arm. Those around the demoness swear that Hermione had only said "Hello" and then the two disappeared in a flash.  
  
Fifteen confused minutes later, Hermione was found tied and gagged in the girls lavoratory, bleeding slightly from a head wound. It took both Hiei and Harry to hold Kurama back from attacking the girl, which he was soon greatful for, when it was revealed that she had been attacked. A cup of polyjuice potion rested on a sink, and when Professor Snape tested it, he came to realize it was one of Hermione's image.   
  
The students were gathered in the great hall, all but Hiei (who is technically not a student), Kurama, Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Kenshingumi were there also, huddled in a corner, talking softly, all faces serious. They turned to PRofessor Dumbledore, as they were in his office, when he arrived, holding a white sheet of paper.   
  
He turned grave eyes to them. "I'm afraid Voldemort has captured Rain. Apparently he has demon's working for him now, which we knew." He looked at all of them, the frightened faces of the students, the angry faces of the Kenshingumi and the emotionless faces of Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Kurama leaned forward "May I read the note?"  
  
Dumbledore paused momentarily, before handing it over to the fox, who had glared at the old wizard. Two sets of eyes skimmed the letter, taking in the details said within. Red eyes met Green and then they both stood. "We are leaving."  
  
The headmaster sat back at this "Do you know where they are?" Hiei gave a nod. "Yes, we know. It's a spot we know very well. The demon's name is Yakumo. We must save Rain, they will destroy the children, as well as her." Anguish flashed in Kurama's eyes before he turned and walked from the room, Hiei on his tail, leaving a stunned group behind to stare after them.  
  
(Ok, my computer has reset 5 times while I have been writting this and is starting to piss me off. So I am going to post this and hope you all like it. Hey, it's an update. Please don't forget to review, it keeps me going. You might get an update faster if I get reviews that inspire me to keep going. Everqueen) 


	28. Different Views

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
The Kenshingumi watched the two demons leave the room and with a shared glance, they hurried as one after them.  
  
They caught up easily with them in the hall, as Hiei and Kurama were huddled over a small pink item, talking to it. "....don't care, Koenma. Tell them to move their sorry butts and get over here. Rain has been taken by Yakumo. We need Yusuke for this....and as much as I hate to admit it, Kuwabara too." Hiei looked pained that he had to admit that. A voice carried over, although the others couldn't tell what was being said, but it must have been what the two demons wanted to hear as they both nodded and Kurama replyd "Good. We will wait here for them."  
  
They closed the compact and turned to find the group behind them. Kurama gave a grim smile. "Hello. I take it you want to come with us?" They nodded and Kenshin spoke "You might need our help, that you might." Kurama shook his head "It will be dangerous. This is not the first time we have fought this man. Plus with all the other demons and deatheaters he is sure to have around him."  
  
"Hn, we might need your help with those though." The group nodded and a soft voice spoke from behind them. "What about us?" All turned to see Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco. "No." Hiei's voice broked no discussion. Harry frowned "Rain is our friend too, we want to help."   
  
"You are a child. And a student, we can't take you." The four wizards stared at him, hurt expressions on their face. Kurama smiled slightly, strained "Don't worry, we will bring Rain back to you."  
  
A new voice sounded behind them "Yeah, and we'll kick Yakumo's ass once and for all. Doesn't that guy know how to stay dead?"  
  
"I don't know, Urameshi, don't you?"   
  
The gathered group turned to smile at the familiar banter of the rest of the Tentai as Yusuke responded to his friend "Nope, cause if I stayed dead, then I wouldn't get the pleasure of beating you on a regular basis." He gave Kuwabara a cocky grin before turning a serious face to Kurama. "Don't worry man, none of us want anything to happen to Rain, or your kits."  
  
"Yeah, and I, Kuwabara Kazuma will personally rescue her." Kurama just growled at his friends boast while Hiei muttered "Don't make us laugh."  
  
"What was that shrimp?"  
  
Oh yeah, the rescue party was off to a great start.  
  
Rain groaned as the world stopped spinning and fell to her knees, hand over her mouth. The man beside her... well, woman, Hermione, grabbed her upper arm roughly, yanking her to her feet. "Get up, wench."  
  
"Now Now, Gunthak, that is no way to treat our guest, especially in her condition." Rain raised her head and caught sight of Yakumo. "I thought you were dead." was the only thing that she could think to say. The room just wouldn't stop spinning, if it kept it up, she would be sick.  
  
The Netherworld god knelt beside the small demoness and lifted her chin with his hand "Yes, well, I would have been, no thanks to your beloved, your brother and your friends. However, that was not enough to kill and I am here for my revenge. You, my dear, are the perfect revenge. Don't worry though, I won't kill you yet. The prophecy says that you will give birth and your children must be destroyed after they are born, while still helpless, so you will be well cared for till they arrive."  
  
He stood and smirked at her angry form "Let's hope, for your sake, that you don't go into early labor." With that he turned and strode from the room "Put her in her room."  
  
Rain was once again roughly led by Gunthak/Hermione, who still hadn't changed back yet, to a small room. She was expecting a dank cell, but was led into a fairly comfortable room with a soft bed and was tossed onto it by the demon. Before she could move he had slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving her alone with nothing but her thoughts.  
  
In another part of the holdout......  
  
Yakumo was resting on his throne when Voldemort tromped in. "Why is she still alive?" The demon god looked to the wizard "Let it be, wizard. She must deliver the children. At that point she will be her weakest, as will they." He who must not be named glared at the other "But in that room?"  
  
Yakumo nodded "She is a fire/ice apparition. She bears the kits of Youko Kurama. Do you see how large she is now? She is only a little over halfway through her pregnancy. If she delivers early and the children are stillborn, then the prophecy is not complete and my plans will be in danger. And my plans are your plans. Now go from my sight."  
  
Voldemort growled low but did as he was bade. The demon smirked at his retreating back and thought 'Soon I will no longer need you, puppet.'  
  
(There an update. I hope you all realize I had no thoughts on this story other then to get Rain and Kurama together for kids and bring in the Kenshingumi. Everything else is just what comes to me. Hope you like it sorry it takes awhile, just real busy with work. Everqueen) 


	29. Before the dawn

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
It was a silent group that made it's way to the castle. Kurama and Hiei were in the front, Yusuke and Kuwabara were behind them. After that was the Kenshingumi. Behind the Kenshingumi, totally unaware that most of the others knew they were there, under two invisibility cloaks, was Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco.   
  
Truthfully the others were glad they were coming. They all knew the four wizards to be extremely capable and that they would be of help. They had to give the "you're students" speech due to the fact that they were most likely being overheard in the castle. The group continued on as silently and quickly as possible.  
  
They finally came upon the abandoned castle that was suppose to be where Yakumo and the others were keeping Rain. They paused at the edge of the grounds and crouched low, watching the castle for a bit.  
  
The Reikai Tentai turned to the Kenshingumi, who gave their undivided attention to the spirit detectives.   
  
"We need to fight Yakumo. He is very strong. However we will need you guys to take care of the rest of them for us. Can you do that?"  
  
Kurama spoke low to the others, who nodded. He gave a nod in return and then looked over Kenshin's shoulder to open space "And you four, please assist them with the death eaters and the low class demons."  
  
A soft gasp was heard as two cloaks came off the wizards. Ron spoke "How did you know we were there?"  
  
"Hn, a deaf man could have heard you. You don't sneak very well."   
  
"So all of you knew we were here?" Harry looked astonished as the rest nodded. Hermione and Draco just chuckled.  
  
Kurama leveled a gaze at the four teens "And no heroics, don't get yourself killed. Watch out for Voldemort, Harry. We all know the prophecy." Harry gave a nod, ignoring the looks his three friends were giving him. "Right."  
  
With an unspoken agreement, the group nodded and turned to make their charge on the castle, the spirit detectives in the lead.  
  
Yakumo watched from his throne as the intruders appeared on his grounds. He had known they were out there for awhile, and figured that they were going over plans. He smiled slightly to himself. He was much stronger then last time, surely this wouldn't end the same way. Just to be safe though.   
  
He stood and turned towards Gunthak, now in normal form. "Go and guard the forbidden one. They are not to get her."  
  
Gunthak nodded and bowed low "Yes my lord." With that he vanished from Yakumo's sight. The demonlord of the Netherworld looked back at the monitor. 'I must destroy you four before I can rebuild my realm. You will not wreck my plans this time.'   
  
With one final glance at the screen, he turned, calling for Voldemort.  
  
The wizard showed up "Yes?" Yakumo hid a smile "It would seem that our guests have wasted no time in getting here. Get your deatheaters out there as the first line of defense." Voldemort nodded and left. Yakumo finally let his smile emerge. Soon the puppet would be gone. If he lucked out, one of those outside would be the one to rid him of the wizard.  
  
Rain was curled up on her side, whispering calming words to her agitated kits. She knew in her heart that Kurama and Hiei were on the way, probably with all her other friends. If she didn't know better, Yusuke, Kuwabara, the Kenshingumi and her wizard friends would be with her love and her brother.  
  
A sound at the door caused her to look up as Gunthak entered the room. She sat slowly and studied the face of her captor. "You should have kept the polyjuice potion. You looked so much better as Hermione." She didn't even see him move, the next thing she knew was that she was being slapped across the face by the irrate demon. Hard enough to leave a bruise.   
  
She sat up and spat in his face. The last thing she remembers is raising her arms to protect her stomach as he started to pummel her.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were the first to get to the door. They paused and looked back at the rest, Yusuke and Kuwabara ready to go face Yakumo. They nodded to them and the doors were flung open, and the spirit detectives lept out of the way of the charging Kenshingumi and wizards. The four stayed for a split second to watch the others plow through the first row of deatheaters and low class demons before darting off to the side, following Kuwabara's unique sense of direction, heading towards Yakumo.  
  
(Ok, the next will be the fights, but I am too tired right now. My computer is down, crashed and I lost all my fanfictions. Luckily I had most saved to e-mail or downloaded on Fanfiction.net, so not a total loss. But now I am trying to get things the same on my husband's comp, which just had the harddrive wiped. Bear with me. Everqueen.)  
  
A/N OPINION POLL: Ok, this story is almost done, a few more chapters to go. Now, I am planning a sequel with Rain and the spirit detectives. Not sure if the others will show up. I think you will like it. However, I have a few other stories I want to get done first before I start something new. So here it is. I want to know which story you all want done next. Ravens? Fun with Demons? Superheroes and Demons? Which one? Let me know in your review. 


	30. It was kinda a rescue!

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

(A/N Yes, I know. BAD EVERQUEEN! Making you wait so long for this update. I'm very sorry. Life has not been nice to me lately, so much stuff going on and it makes my head reel at times. Just have not been in a writting mood. Don't worry though, I will always finish my stories, it will just take a while for them rofl. So, here goes nothing. Just don't forget I don't write fight scenes very well. So this is going to go a bit differently. I will get to the climactic area and skip ahead. You will get details of the fight later. You'll understand. Mostly cause I'm tired and don't want to find names of spells right now, or techniques. LOL, yes, I'm being lazy.)

The first waves of Deatheaters and low level demons fell swiftly under the attacks of the Kenshingumi. Although careful to make sure none of the human deatheaters were killed, Kenshin himself had no problem reversing his blade on the demons. The human wizards fired spells to assist their fighting friends and it soon became obvious that wizards and samurai's made formidable allies. The battle was looking up, until a single black figure broke into the scene.

A soft cry of pain brought Kenshin's attention from the demons in front of him, to Harry who stood just behind and to the left of him. He turned his head for a second to see Harry kneeling in pain, his hand clasped over his scar. Returning his attention to the battle, he gave one last sweep of his Sakaba Tou and felled the last few demons in his path.

He turned and helped Harry off the ground. "What is it?"

"Voldemort. He's here." Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he looked around and then back to Harry who was now staring at a sole figure on the edge of the battle. "That is him."

Kenshin frowned "You are not to fight him, Harry, that you aren't." Harry nodded "I know. If I were to fight him now, then I would never win. I am not strong enough." Kenshin nodded "I will protect you then." He drew Harry closer to him and flipped his blade back to normal and attacked a Deatheater that had been aiming his wand at them.

However, they were never really given a choice in the matter for at that moment, Voldemort swooped in on Harry and fired the first shot, giving Kenshin or any of the others, no chance to intervene.

Immediately inside the castle, Kurama and Hiei gasped. Hiei's aura turned even more black while Kurama clutched his stomach, bending over slightly. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to their teammates and before Kuwabara could ask anything stupid Yusuke questioned them.

"What?"

Hiei growled softly but it was Kurama who answered, slowly straightening "They must have had a shield only on the outside of the castle. I can feel her in here. They are torturing her."

Kuwabara pulled back in shock "It's just plain wrong to hit a girl and even worse to hit a pregnant girl." Yusuke nodded "Don't worry guys, we will get her back and make them pay for this." Hiei and Kurama nodded and the group of four moved forward again.

Coming around a corner, they entered Yakumo's chamber and found the netherworld lord waiting there for them. "Well, if it isn't my old friends, the Spirit Detectives. I have been waiting for you." Yusuke stopped short and smirked at their old foe. "Hello again, Yakumo. Are you ready for another asskicking?"

The demon just laughed. "You kill me, you must be kidding." With those words the spirit detectives launched their attack on Yakumo.

Meanwhile upstairs.

Trying to block out the pain, Rain felt a surge of energy as she felt the presence of her brother and mate, as well as the lesser connection she had with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Knowing they were here brought her out of whatever trap she was in, within her mind and she suddenly though 'Wait a minute. I'm a demon. Why am I cowering on this bed instead of fighting.'

Waiting for a pause from Gamthin, which came very quickly as he stood back, panting to look at her, she had snaked her hand from her stomach (still protecting it with her arm though) and rested it on the hilt of her sword. Gamthin saw this and started to laugh as her head came up and her eyes met his. "Oh, you poor little demon. Pregnancy must have stolen your intelligence, if you had any to begin with. Do you think to cut me with a dagger?" Fire flashed in Rain's eyes as an instant transformation occured and Arcticfire pulled her blade and sliced clean through the surprised captor. "No, a dagger could do nothing. A sword can."

She watched both halves fall to the ground and rose with difficulty from the bed. The kits lay heavy inside her and she wrapped one arm around her lower stomach and resheathed her sword before staggering out the door, using the key that Gamthin had on him. She had to find her friends.

Hiei was down, as was Kurama, now in Youko's form. Kuwabara was down, under some rubble somewhere, coming too. Hiei was pushing to his knee's, black wristband smoking as Youko sat up slowly. Yusuke really was the only one on his feet still, now in his Toushin form.

Yakumo summoned a large ball of energy and Yusuke was not fast enough to dodge it and brought a pillar down with him as he collapsed on the opposite side of the room. As he rose to his feet, the crumble over Kuwabara was thrown away, and the redheaded human pushed to his feet.

"Ok, I'm really mad." The gang was tiring, they had to take Yakumo down soon so that they could rescue Rain. With a quick glance amongst the Reikai Tentai, they decided to attack all at once. Yusuke flew at Yakumo, Kuwabara following close behind with is spirit sword while Youko came from the otherside with his rose whip. Hiei began to power up his Dragon of the Darkness Flame and within moments all four attacks hit Yakumo at once, just as they had done with the previous defeat. For a moment they seemed to be gaining ground on the fight, but then with a last burst of strength and power, Yakumo pushed back, starting to overcome their combined attack.

"Blue Dragon Wave" came a shout from the far corner of the room and a blue dragon collided with the black dragon and was absorbed, giving the Spirit Detectives the final boost they needed to overcome Yakumo. The Netherworld king screamed in agony and frustration as he crumbled into a pile of ashes.

The tentai all turned to stare at the diminutive form of Rain, leaning heavily on the door jam, one arm still supporting her stomach. "Some rescue party this is, requiring my help to rescue me." They all burst into laughter and ran to her, Hiei arriving first, Youko close behind him.

Rain was soon in her mates arms, her brother and friends looking worried as she sagged against his chest and they took in the bruises and cuts on her form. Her green eyes met his golden ones and he sighed before looking to her stomach "They are fine."

He looked back up to her as she spoke and smiled "Good. We need to go then. The others are outside."

She frowned at him "Others? You mean Kenshin and the others?" They were already moving towards the exit when Yusuke spoke "Yes, and Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron." She looked sharply at his back "WHAT? Yusuke, Voldemort is here, Harry is not ready to face him."

The others nodded, worry in their faces and their pace picked up.

Outside Harry lay on the ground, his wand in his grasp, pointed at his mortal enemy. "Now Harry Potter, I will kill you where you lay." hissed Voldemort.

But before Voldemort or Harry could utter a spell against the others, a battle cry sounded from the back of the pack. One Harry recognized as Yusuke's voice. The death eaters that had gathered to watch backed off in shock and Harry had the fleeting thought that Yusuke should be rescuing Rain, not worrying about him.

Voldemort had barely uttered the death curse, which missed the Toushin by inches when Hiei's sword cut through Voldemort's wand and four voices called out "Imobulous" and the dark wizard stiffened like a board and fell over.

Harry scrambled to his feet as Yusuke stood over the dark lord with his spirit gun formed on his finger, aimed at Voldemort's head. He was quickly gagged and put under with spells to hold till they could get him back to Dumbledore and hopefully safely dispose of him.

Two Hours later....

Kenshingumi common room

Rain is curled up, head in Kurama's lap, feet in Hiei's, Yukina is before her sister, healing some of her bruises and cuts after checking on the kits when Koenma and Dumbledore enter the room. The Spirit Detectives, Kenshingumi and the four wizards are all present.

To be continued.....

(A/N ok, i know. It sucked. i hate fight scenes. And yes, I know the prophesy that Harry or Voldemort will kill the other, but I started this before i read book 5 and I am wiping that part from this. No prophesy here, don't whine about it. I also am thinking about a sequel to this one, but this is not done yet. So, hope you liked my sucky chapter. Had a long week and tomorrow is shopping day with my mom, WOOT. Talk to you later. Everqueen) 


	31. Parting is such sweet sorrow!

A/N I guess the main reason I have not updated this story is that this will be the last chapter. I am not sure if I will include the epilogue or do that in another chapter, but either way, this story is almost done. Enjoy! Everqueen

Kenshingumi common room

Rain is curled up, head in Kurama's lap, feet in Hiei's, Yukina is before her sister, healing some of her bruises and cuts after checking on the kits when Koenma and Dumbledore enter the room. The Spirit Detectives, Kenshingumi and the four wizards are all present.

All present turn towards the Headmaster and the Prince of Spirit World. Koenma looks very releaved that Rain appears to be uninjured, along with her unborn kits. "I'm glad to see you all came through this alright."

Yusuke jumped to his feet and Kurama and Hiei would have done the same, but Rain was still resting on both of the. "Glad we came through this alright? Are you demented? Rain could have lost the babies and where would we have been then? She is in no condition to stay here, protecting Harry Potter, especially now..."

His voice died off as he turned to look at Dumbledore, who was holding up a hand for quiet. "She will no longer be required to protect Mr. Potter, neither will Mr. Kurama. Voldemort was just issued the dementor's kiss and now has no soul."

Koenma nodded "Yes, Yakumo is destroyed and now Voldemort is as well, Harry Potter and Rain, along with the kits, are now safe."

Rain and Harry looked at each other and then she let out a relieved sigh and started to laugh as Kurama hugged her to him, her brother giving a satisfied "hn". Yukina also looked pleased, as did the Kenshingumi and Yusuke and Kuwabara. The wizards, however we staring in shock at Dumbledore and then let out loud whoops of cheer and glomped Harry, celebrating that his mortal enemy, and the mortal enemy of the wizarding world was now destroyed.

Dumbledore just smiled satisfied, as he watched his students celebrate. "The wizarding world is being made aware of this fact as we speak. I do believe that Gryffindor is having a celebration already, you might want to go tell them." The four wizards glanced to Rain who nodded to her friends. "Go, have fun. We are fine here."

They nodded and ran for the door and the group was down to the Kenshingumi and Spirit Detectives and Co. "However, we do have some bad news. We are still trying to figure out how to return your friends to their era. Professor Snape still is confused by the mess that brought them here."

Koenma nodded "So, after the end of school, it has been arranged that they will return to Japan with us for the time being and stay at Genkai's temple." The others nodded, although Yahiko frowned.

"But, will we ever go home?"

Dumbledore smiled to the boy "Just because you won't be here doesn't mean we won't be working on this problem still. As soon as a way is discovered, you will be contacted." The others nodded and Karou smiled slightly. "I'm glad. I wanted to stay and see Rain's kits. Now it looks like we will be able to."

Rain smiled at her friend happily and within a few minutes Dumbledore and Koenma left the room, letting the group do their own celebrating of their victory.

The group was discussing the various battles of the rescue when a knock sounded on the door and they glanced up as one. Yusuke opened up the portal and blinked at what was about half of Gryffindor in the hallway. "What's up?"

Seamus spoke "Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco told us about what happened and we wanted to celebrate not only the defeat of you know who, but also the defeat of your enemy and the rescue of Rain." The group looked hopefull and Yusuke sent a questioning look back at his friends and saw Rain's delighted smile and then stepped aside to let the others in.

The party lasted long into the morning and spilled into the rest of the castle as news spread of Voldemort's demise.

The rest of the school year passed swiftly. The teacher's had a bit of problems getting the students to settle after spring break to prepare for exams. Many of the students complained that with the defeat of Voldemort, they should have an excuse from exams, but the professor's held true and tests were administered to the student body, right on schedule. The last day of school arrived, with the train leaving the following morning and it found Kurama and Rain relaxing outside, sitting by the lake. As the day progressed, their friends found them one by one. Soon, it was an impromptu picnic with the Kenshingumi, Reiki Tentai (which consisted really by this point of Kurama, Rain, Hiei and Yukina) and of course the golden trio and Draco. Other students came and went, talking to the group, but never staying. 

They were all watching the sunset when a sinister voice sounded behind them. "There you are."

All turned to see Snape and Dumbledore standing there. Snape was sneering, of course, but Dumbledore was smiling at them, a twinkle in his eye. "We have good news."

Rain smiled up as Harry asked "What good news?"

"I have found a way to send your friends back to their own time. The only problem is they need to be in Japan to do it."

The kenshingumi turned towards each other and let out loud yells of laughter and delight. They were finally going to get to go home. Rain was watching them with a wistful expression that faded when Kurama wrapped his arms round her. 

She glanced up at Kurama and he kissed her forehead. "What? Are you not happy for your friends?" She gave a nod and then looked at them. "Hai, I'm very pleased for them, just a quick feeling of longing suddenly. I will miss them very much."

Kaoru heard Rain and Kurama talking and posed a question to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor? Do we have to leave immediately after returning to Japan, or will we be able to stay in this time long enough to see Rain's kits born?"

The headmaster smiled at the group as a whole and Snape rolled his eyes, sneering. "Yes, you will be able to stay. It is a potion. What you must do with it is throw it to the ground and it will take all within a certain radius, depending on the amount in the vial. The group nodded to him and he bowed slightly and Dumbledore and Snape walked back towards the castle, leaving the group to celebrate.

The train ride back to London was loud and jovial. Students moved freely between cars and compartments. The busiest being those containing the Kenshingumi, the Golden Trio (and Draco) and the members of the Reiki Tentai. The train pulled into station and students filtered into the main station. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco made a beeline for their parents (well, minus the Dursley's, who were standing a bit away) and there were many greetings. The Kenshingumi and Reiki Tentai followed and were happily suprised to find themselves pulled into the large group. It was many moments before Harry even remembered the Dursley's were waiting, none to patiently for him, not that far away.

Rain was leaning against Harry's side, arms comfortably around each other, really helping support her, as she was a bit unsteady after such a long train ride. Draco and Hiei were standing near by while Kurama was on the other side, conversing with the Order, who would be assisting in getting the Kenshingumi to Japan.

Rain heard a disgusted voice behind them and she and Harry turned and looked at a fat ugly man. "What is this? Not only do you ignore us when you get back, now you hang all over some girl?"

Both turned, Draco, Hiei, Ron and Hermione (as well as some parents) right behind them. Harry watched with sick fascination as his uncle turned various shades of putrid reds and purples at the sight of Rain's very pregnant form. "You shamed us. We are not taking you back." He was shouting at his nephew now and Rain growled slightly, Hiei stepping up to her right. "Who do you think you are?"

Vernon stopped talking and stared down at the small woman glaring up at him. "Excuse me?" Rain almost laughed at his superior tone. "Who do you think you are?" 

"I'm Vernon Dursley, that boy's uncle." She gave a nod. "Well, don't you think that it would be better to get all the facts before jumping to conclusions? My child (didn't feel like explaining multiples to this man) is not Harry's. It belongs to my husband." She gestured towards Kurama, who had come up behind her. "I think you owe Harry an apology."

Harry frowned "It's ok, Rain. I'm use to it." She turned and glared at Harry and he froze, seeing small traces of Arcticfire peeking through her eyes. He gave a quick nod and turned back to his uncle. Suddenly Hiei held up a fist at the hesitating man. "I do believe my sister gave you a request. You would be advised to do as she asks." Vernon turned disbelieving eyes towards Hiei and flinched, suddenly frightened by what he saw in the fire demon's eyes. 

He huffed a bit, backed up and muttered. "I'm sorry, my mistake." Rain and Hiei looked like they wanted to say more, but with a quick shake of Harry's head, they backed off. Harry gave his uncle a nod. "It's ok, easy mistake. I was just helping to support her, she was tired."

He gave a wink to his friends, realizing he wasn't going to get away with staying much longer. "I will write you all." He was looking at the Reiki Tentai and his wizarding friends, but he stopped and smiled sadly at the Kenshingumi. "I will miss you all, it was so great to meet you."

Kenshin smiled and pulled Kaoru close. "Hai, Harry-san, it was our pleasure, that it was. We shall never forget you." The group gave Harry hugs and then he was gone with his family.

The rest of the good bye's fell into line and the gathered families and students slowly dispersed. The Kenshingumi and Reiki Tentai were taken to the Order's headquarters for a few days stay and then left, back to Japan. 


	32. Epilogue

I don't own HP, YYH or Rurouni Kenshin, Rain is my character though.

Mid summer was upon Japan. Kaoru, Misao, Yukina and Rain were out in the garden, pulling weeds and calmly chatting amongst themselves, the boys off training in the forest surrounding Genkai's temple. 

Yukina had noticed that for the past hour Rain had been unusually quiet. The ice apparition was keeping a eye on her sister and saw the flash of pain on her face. "Rain?"

Rain glanced up at her sister, panting slightly from pain. "It's time."

These words sent the girls into action. Kaoru and Yukina helped Rain towards her room in the temple, Genkai waiting, having seen them come in. Genkai had finished checking Rain's progress when Kurama and Hiei came skidding into the room. The older lady looked up and smiled at the panicked looks on the demon's faces. "It won't be long, she isn't taking her own sweet time." Instead of looking relieved, this made them seem more frightened. Yukina and Rain sighed at their brother and Kurama.

An hour later finds Hiei pacing the hall, surrounded by the rest of the guys from the Reiki Tentai and the Kenshingumi, as well as Kaoru and Misao. Yusuke is watching Hiei pace, an uneasy smirk on his face. Suddenly all movement stopped as Rain let out a loud scream and then her scream was overridden by the lusty cry of a newborn. The hall was silent for the next few minutes as two more cries of newborns came to them.

Inside the room, Yukina and Genkai quickly cleaned up Rain and the newborns and then left the new parents alone with their babies. Rain glanced up at Kurama and smiled tiredly at his awed expression. "Are you ok, Kurama?"

The fox looked down at his mate and smiled tenderly. "I should be the one saying that. Are you ok?"

She gave a nod and then looked at her children and smiled at the small, squirming babies beside her. They could almost all be identical, perfect imitations of Youko and Arcticfire .

The quiet moment was shattered by a loud yell. "What do you mean we can't go see them yet, are they ok?" Kurama and Rain looked towards the door at Kuwabara's yell and Yukina's whispered tones to her beau. "should we let them in love?"

Kurama glanced back down to his mate and lowered his lips to hers, speaking softly before his lips touched down on hers. "Let them wait."

THE END!

(A/N All I can do is BEG forgiveness from my readers for making you all wait for these last two chapters. I just couldn't figure out how to write the second to last chapter. This epilogue even was hard to write. i'm not sure why, I'm not completely satisfied, but I'm moving back to Texas and I was thinking I would like to finish off my uncompleted stories (which I have NOT given up on.) When I finish my extensive chapter stories (like Ravens, and Fun with Demons...so forth) I will not be posting those long stories any more, or if I do, I will have the full story written out before I even start to post. This does not mean that I never going to write again, but I will be writing short stories, like 6 chapters or less. So, I hope I can be forgiven for the length on finishing this story, but here it is. I might edit it a bit later and put more detail, but the facts will stay the same. Hope you enjoy! Everqueen!) 


	33. Bonus Chapter

Shiori paused outside the apartment building and stopped as she saw her son walk across his window on the second floor. Moments later his friend Hiei followed him, speaking angrily (if his actions were any indication.) She watched her son round on him and speak in the same manner and then Hiei stormed past him. Shuuichi grabbed Hiei's arm, but the smaller man shook his arm from the grasp and stormed out the door. In moments, Hiei stormed from the building and stopped as he saw Shiori. "Shiori."

She gave a shakey smile "Hiei."

"He's inside." With this he turned and stormed off, around the corner. She sighed to herself and knew she finally had to get the truth from her son. Entering the building she found herself knocking on Shuuichi's door before she was really ready.

Shuuichi opened the door, trying to hide his anger from his mother. "Kaasan. Come in."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug as he entered. "I saw you and Hiei through the window."

He sighed. "Sometimes he makes me so mad."

She smiled at him. "Boyfriends do that."

This stopped Kurama cold. He turned in shock towards his mother. "What?"

She smiled "You can tell me, Shuuichi. I am not blind, I can see how close you are to Hiei."

Kurama stared in shock at his mother and then began to chuckle. "You think Hiei and I are lovers?"

She frowned in confusion. "Yes."

He shook his head. "Mother, I would tell you if I was gay. To tell you the truth, sex really doesn't matter to me when I look for a partner, but I am not or have ever been in a relationship with Hiei."

She sighed and he observed her. "Kaasan, why do you think I am gay?"

She shook her head "I just thought that you were with Hiei cause of how much time you spend with him and up at that temple. You are so secretive. I don't know what to think."

He sighed this time and gestured for her to sit down across from him. "Kaasan, I am keeping secrets from you and from how accepting you were in my supposed lifestyle, thinking I'm gay, I might as well tell you."

She sat and stared at her son. "You are scaring me, Shuuichi. You make it sound bad."

He smiled slightly. "Well, I'm afraid you will think it is." He took a deep breath and then let it out. "What do you know about demons?"

She frowned "I know that they use to run rampant in Japan and many still believe they are around. There are enough evidence out there to prove that it could be true."

He gave a nod "I will tell you that they still roam." At her intake of breath he smiled reassuringly "Some are good demons, some are bad, just like humans. And sometimes they can be reformed. About 20 years ago, a notorious fox demon named Youko Kurama was shot by a hunter and to escape death he sent his spirit into the body of an unformed child and grew up in human world."

Shiori gave a nod. "And this demon is still alive?"

Kurama nodded "Yes, kaasan he is. But don't worry, he is no longer heartless and cruel like he was before he was killed."

Shiori frowned "How do you know?"

Kurama took a deep breath and closed his eyes "Because I'm Youko Kurama."

Shiori stared at her son and he opened his eyes. She noticed they had changed color to gold and she backed away a little. He spoke softly "Would you like to meet Youko?"

"I can meet him?"

"Of course. I can achieve his form now, I've regained enough power."

She seemed to ponder it. "I think you should finish your story before I make that decision."

He nodded and continued. "When you were sick, Hiei and I stole some artifacts from Spirit World. Yusuke is the spirit detective and was sent to capture us. We were given parole and have been helping him protect human world from rogue demons."

Shiori stopped him. "You stole something?"

He nodded and looked away. "I did, kaasan, I stole the Mirror of Forlorn Hope." She frowned "Why?"

He sighed. "To save your life." She blinked at him and he raised his eyes. "The miraculous recovery?"

"I couldn't let you die." She burst into tears and launched herself at him. "Why did you keep this from me?"

He held her and was quiet until she pulled away. "I thought you would reject me if you knew your son was a demon."

She gave a shaky laugh. "I love you Shuuichi. I will admit that when you started, I doubted, but I find myself believing you."

He gave a nod and continued with his story. "We participated in a dark tournament, those few weeks when I went camping with my friends." She gave a nod, remembering his torn clothes, it made sense now. "And when you got married, I went to demon world by invitation of an old colleague of mine. I participated in the first demon world tournament and then returned here."

He sighed again and Shiori tensed up. "I am sorry kaasan, please understand the next part was kept from you out of fear that you would reject me."

Shiori was confused as Kurama stood and walked to a bookcase in the other room. He returned with a picture album. "To tell you the truth, Hiei stays here most of the time, by himself. More often then not I'm usually at Genkai's."

He sat next to her and opened the book to a picture of a girl with black hair and blue stripes through it. She had red eyes that reminded Shiori of Hiei. She looked in confusion at her son, who was regarding the picture with tender eyes. She gasped at the sight. He smiled up at his mother. "This is Rain. She is Hiei and Yukina's triplet."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, she is my wife."

Shiori sat back in shock. "Your wife?"

He nodded and then turned the picture to show a picture of him and Rain, with her heavily pregnant after they returned from Hogwarts. "This is before our kits were born."

He turned the picture one more time. There were the kits right after they were born. "I'm sorry for keeping your grandkits from you, mother. The triplets were born 3 months ago."

Shiori stared at the picture of the adorable babies and then flipped the page, the first few your could tell the babies were demons, with the fox ears, but within a few pages they lost the ears. She raised her eyes to her son. He smiled "They gained the ability to have a human form about a month ago." He pointed "This is my daughter, she is Hina, this is my oldest son, he is Kenshin and this is my youngest son, his name is Harry."

She blinked "Harry?"

He grinned "Yeah, when we were married, we were protecting a school in England and one of our friends that we both became close to was Harry Potter. We honored our friendship there by naming our youngest after Harry."

He smiled at his mother. "Hina's middle name is Shiori."

He stood and she watched him move to put his shoes on. "Shuuichi?"

"Would you like to meet your grandkits?"

She bounded to her feet and hurried to him and he chuckled at her rush. "That is why Hiei was so mad at me. Rain and I fought cause I still hadn't told you about her or our babies. Please understand, I wasn't ashamed of her, but of myself for hiding who I was from you for so long."

The door opened and both turned to see Rain standing there. She smiled at her mate. "I knew that. Although I think that your fear was unfounded."

Kurama smiled. "That it was." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Turning to his mother, he smiled with pride. "Kaasan, this is my wife, Rain."

Rain gave a bow to her mother in law. "I am honored to meet the most important woman in Kurama's life."

Shiori returned her bow. "And I am pleased to meet the more important person in Shuuichi's life."

Rain chuckled and returned Shiori's impulsive hug. "I am glad he finally told you. I take it you are anxious to see the kits?"

Shiori nodded "I am."

Kurama smiled "Then let us go and meet them."

A few hours later, Hiei fluttered down to stand beside Kurama. Both observed Rain and Shiori sitting close together, talking over the sleeping babies they held. "So, she finally knows."

Kurama gave a nod "I feel much better." He glanced at his best friend. "Hiei..."

"Shut up, I didn't mind giving you a kick in the ass and as long as Rain is happy you don't have to apologize." He glared at the fox though "Don't do it again."

Kurama chuckled. "Agreed."


End file.
